Unbreakable Bond
by myra k kuran
Summary: Not being accepted by the society two women in love, Yuki Kuran and Aiyora Cross were forcefully separated. Now ten years later once again fate brings them face to face but both are now married and have kids. Would feelings once and start to bloom between the ladies? or will their husbands get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so i have it ready finally. Feel free to read now that i have completely changed it.**

 **But before you read i would like to remind your about certain things, i do not have much expectation from this story myself. the concept is very complicated. main pairing Yuki x OC (female) Then sub pairing Yuki x Zero and Kaname x OC. Then there may be dialog which might sound offensive and insulting but it is done purely for the purpose of this story, not to hurt any one still if anyone is hurt by this story you do not have to read and i would not might, or if you like to lash out on my in the comment section please do so. I will understand. Another thing character will be OOC and some would be very arrogant especially Kaname Kuran. Sorry Kaname fans he is not a very nice charming due here, he is a would be a very complicated personality. Enough talking for now this concept is your cup of tea get to reading. Happy Reading...THANK YOU**

 **My another new project its a female x female. Yuki x Aiyora one of my regular oc. Also its Alternate universe and I own nothing and they are all human.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _Ten years ago:_

 _"But Okaa-sama, I don't want to get married…now!" Yuki protested almost raising her voice at the dinner table._

 _"But Yuki," Her mother Juri Kuran slight raised her voice. "This cannot go on. You are already twenty six. Your best friend Sayori Wakaba is not only married but also has a child of her own now."_

 _"You know okaa-sama I wish to focus on my carrier for now." Yuki spoke looking at her brother and father hoping they would side with her or at the very least try to understand her. And that is when her brother spoke up._

 _"Let mother continue with her words. You do not have to worry about getting married Yuki," then he paused in his action of cutting the stake and looked at her directly and voiced out insult. "…because who will marry you. Have you even looked at yourself?" Yuki hissed while their parents protested out but that did not stop Kaname from going on. "I cannot even bring up your topic to any of my friends…ironically many thinks you are my younger brother than sister."_

 _"I'm finished!" pushing her plate forwards, leaving her meal only half way finished Yuki stands up and walk away. She had enough! It's the same thing over and over. It would start with mother reminding her that its high time she should get married. Then move to Kaname's view who would point out all the defects she has as a girl . Just because he is out of the world handsome and has ladies from all around throwing themselves at his feet doesn't mean he could go on criticizing her for their appearance. All Yuki wish is for him to leave her alone after all he does not walk in her shoes…so he does not know._

 _"That was harsh Kaname." It was her mother's loud whisper._

 _"If she continues to look this way, believe me mother you will have a very hard time finding a husband for her." Kaname pointed towards Yuki hair. "What kind of hair is that? Have you heard of any man who finds a lady attractive with that kind of unorganized shot hair? Make a proper girl, ask her to wear makeup and dress up. Tell her not to steal my shirts… Before finding her a husband."_

 _Yuki could hear voice in the back background while taking the stairs upstairs. She had no idea what the hell he was talking about but her hair was very organized. It was shoulder length to be precise._

 _Yuki huffed getting into her room and slamming the door behind her. This was one particular reason why she hated the family dinner time. These people whom she considers family are very narrow minded. Even though her father is a bit considerate but her mother and especially her brother are a whole different thing. Their level of arrogance is so high that they do not even walk this earth. Just because they have been blessed with money and the good looks does not give them the right to view others who are different lowly._

 _…_

 _"You seem very upset?" The soft female voice asked Yuki while the brunette continued to pace around her room. "Is everything okay Yuki?"_

 _"Aiyora…" Yuki turned to black haired vibrant green eyed female who was sitting on her bed wearing nothing but the shirt of her school uniform._

 _"It's okay you don't have to say anything if you do not feel like." She said slowly getting down from the bed and cat walking towards her. The girl named Aiyora then took Yuki by her hand and led her to bed. Then gently pushed her on her back and straddled her hips._

 _Yuki groaned at the sensation, closed her eyes and shot her head back as Aiyora stated to undo her shirt running her fingers over her smooth chest. "You're tempting me Ai…"_

 _"But you are liking it…aren't you?" her voice teased Yuki._

 _A smile crept up Yuki's lips as she pulled the other female by gripping onto the long strands of her beautiful black mane for a long hungry luscious kiss._

 _To say that Yuki is in love with this girl would be an understatement. Yes, love is the closest thing that could describe how Yuki felt when it came to Aiyora but there was more to it where the meaning of love did not fit well. Like the way Yuki felt possessive about Aiyora, the way she lusted and hungered for Aiyora and the heights she was ready to go for her._

 _Also it was not like everything came from Yuki's share. Aiyora had her own contribution into this relationship as well. She was so beautiful kind and understanding. It been over two years since they have started their relationship yet till this day Yuki does not understand even being so young how Aiyora has come to know her more than she knew ever her own self. It was as if she knew magic and somehow with her big dimpled smiled always washed away off of Yuki's stress, pain and mesmerise. Aiyora was only sixteen when they began and Yuki was twenty four plus. Even then Aiyora somehow was always aware of all her beloved needs when Yuki had real challenge in understanding her._

 _Yuki rolled the postings taking lead. She just loved to see Aiyora underneath her naked…flushed…squirming…screaming helplessly under her mercy. Like most days today Yuki chose not to wear the belted strap on and used her two special fingers to pleasure Aiyora instead. While her fingers did its magic Yuki took this chance to use her mouth to feed herself on the black haired girl's beautiful round perky breasts._

 _Oh the sounds Aiyora made…her voice had to power to drive Yuki to her edge, edge of pleasure…edge of sanity…everything! Suddenly the sound of glass breaking gets their attention. Both stop in their action and look towards the door only to be greeted with horrified face of Yuki's brother Kaname Kuran. Who in-fact in shock dropped the coffee mug in his grasp._

 _It took Kaname almost an entire minute to overcome the shock he received. His sister in bed with another girl! Now pieces of puzzles all came together. Yuki's desperate attempt to avoid the marriage topic, her out of the world interest in his clothing and accessories, and finally her choice to keep herself like a tomboy even after all those insulting words her threw at her._

 _Kaname's trance gave the girls enough time just get into their defensive mode. Yuki hid the younger female behind her and stood before her spreading both her arms…fully naked. Aiyora quickly covered Yuki's small beaded breast nipples using her own hand._

 _"She is you sister and yet you are staring at her nude form that way, how perverted are you?" Kaname attention finally was finally caught by the girl hiding behind his sister._

 _"I am not looking at my sister with any sort of ill intention…however Event if I wanted to I cannot see anything…those hair is surely on the way."_

 _It took both the girls to realize that Kaname was taking about his sister overly grown pubic hair that complete cover her sex._

 _"How dare you!" Yuki hissed quickly cover herself there with both her hands._

 _"Oh mine, you are more hairy than I am being a man. Are you not familiar with the term shaving…?" Kaname mocked smirking in their direction. "…Dearest sister?"_

 _"Shut up and leave Kaname. This is none of your business." Yuki said through clenched teeth. She was losing her temper. She would not let him have his way and bully her, at least not now, not in front of her own girlfriend._

 _"You are right Yuki, surely this is none of my business but it defnately is mother and father's." His voice came out as a calm and cool threat._

 _Yuki opened her mouth to curse but held back knowing full well how much Kaname was able to manipulate and control their parents. And now with him knowing her biggest secret…well she might have no choice but to suck up to him for the time being._

 _"Oh do not give me such pitiful looks, I'm leaving anyway." Kaname said turning back on his heels. He stopped once before opening the door. "There are plenty of razors in my bathroom drawers. Please feel free to take one." With that he opened the door and made his exit leaving behind both the girl to gulp in fear of what is yet to come._

* * *

Yuki heard the phone ring. She did bother herself to it. She continued to watch television cuddling on the couch with her daughter Ai. One of the maids answered the phone and soon came running to the lady of the house.

"Phone for you milady."

"Who is it?" Yuki asked not taking her eyes off the television screen.

"Your okaa-sama, Lady Kuran."

This time the maid got her mistress's full attention but only for a mere few seconds.

"Tell her I am sleeping. Will call her back once I wake up." Yuki always avoided her mother's phone call. Though provisions were made when her father would just force her but that however happened only once in a blue moon.

"But she said it's urgent."

"Do as I say." Yuki hissed almost baring her teeth. NO matter the emergency as long as her mother called she could be least bothered about it.

"But lady Yuki-"

"I TOLD YOU TO CUT THE LINE!" this time Yuki lost her patience.

"Give it to me." this time came a kind male voice.

The maid turned to see the master of the house coming down the stairs. She rushed towards him with the phone's cordless receiver and told him exactly what she told Yuki earlier. But he reacted complete different from his wife. He took the phone and spoke to the person on the other side with his best manners and once done he finally decided to pay his wife a vist to drop the news.

"It was your mother." Zero Kiryu, told his wife bending before her couch where she was still laying down with their daughter fully engrossed into the television show.

"Grandmother Shizuka's condition is not very well. She is probably counting her last days." The news surely effected Yuki but being the headstrong person she is, she was trying her best to conceal it. "I already told them we are visiting."

"You mean you and Ren-Ai?" Yuki asked finally turning towards him.

"No I meant you, me and Ren-Ai." The look on her face changed for a second there was some kind of emotion in it but before Zero could fully read it all vanished only to be replaced by her usual mask.

But Zero knows well one day she will surely thank him for this decision that he made today without seeking her permission.

…

Phone also rang at the Kuran manor in Denmark where the son of Kuran family resided with his family. It was night when they received the call. They were having dinner at the exact moment when Seiran suddenly appeared with Kaname's cell phone in her hand.

"Kaname-sama, call from Japan."

"What is the matter?" the male Kuran asked still cutting his stake.

"It is Juri-sama, she says the matter it urgent."

Hearing that Kaname Kuran extended his hand and took the phone from his assistant; on his left his wife Aiyora who was feeding her newborn and his oldest son Kanezawa sitting on his right eating his food politely, both started at him anxiously. But all they heard after about couple minutes of "aha, yes, hmmm, I see," finally he said something that made sense.

"Yes okaa-sama, I shall contact the pilot we are taking the first flight tomorrow."

"Otou-sama where are we going?" his impatient son asked the moment he ended the call and put the phone set down.

"We are flying to Japan tomorrow." He spoke in a bitter tone. Aiyora noticed the call seem to have changed his mood. He was actually in better mind set and the father-son were having quite a chat but since this call her husband seemed to have become gloomy.

"But why Otou-sama?" instead of answering to his son's queries Kaname Kuran focused on Seiran who was standing just behind his son's chair.

"Take Kanezawa upstairs with you and put him and the other two to bed. Once they go to sleep pack all of their bags. We shall fly before dawn." Placing a hand over her chest and stiff bow Seiran took the ten year old Kuran boy with her leaving the husband and wife alone with their infant daughter.

"Why are we suddenly going to Japan?" Aiyora asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Grandmother is not well…she wishes to see everyone for one last time." Kaname spoke draining himself to his wine.

"So…should I go and pack for us?" Aiyora asked carefully studying his behaviour.

"Yes please." His voice suggested that he wanted to be alone and she was glad to comply with that desire of his. She got up and handed her three months old daughter Marika to the nearest maid before making her way upstairs towards their bed-chamber.

"Aiyora…?" But her husband's call stop her midway.

"Yes…"

"Yuki will be there." he slipped the information and tried his best to look for her reaction but sadly she had her back facing him. Thus getting no reaction he decided to drop his next command. "I would appreciate if you keep your distance from her…for the sake of our four children at least." There you go; he was dropping the children card again. This words frustrated the dark haired female but she chose to keep it inside.

"Understood _husband!"_ she hissed the last word. "Now shall I go and start on the packing?"

"Yes please."

Releasing a stressed out sight started to walk again but only to be interrupted by this insecure man once again.

"Aiyora…?"

"Are you happy about the fact that Yuki will be there?" She only closed her eyes. If only she could show him the pain his words were causing her. "Have you been anxiously waiting for this day to come?"

"No." the no was a lie that much Aiyora was aware off but what was the exact truth she still did not know.

"You are not lying to me…are you Ai?" hearing that name slip from his lips made both her hands ball into fist in rage. Every time she heard him call her by that name it felt like rub of salt on fresh would. And he knew that well but despite knowing why he did that she did know.

"You are not answering me?" And she did not. Instead just went straight to their room ignoring all his calls; being well aware of the storm he will bring upon her soon that will mostly likely end in one of their usual ugly fight.

 **a.n. thank you all for reading my new project. This is the latest and revised version hope you guys liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

* * *

 _"Yuki…"_

 _"Kaname…"_

 _"Yuki…what are you doing?"_

 _"Kaname…Kaname…Kaname please promise me."_

 _"Promise you what?" He asked in an exhausted voice trying to get his sister off his leg._

 _"First you give me your word…that you will not tell Otou-san and Okaa-sama." But Yuki was holding onto his leg like her life depended on it._

 _"Yuki I'm asking you for the last time let me go; I'm already way behind schedule time." Kaname confirmed looking into his watch._

 _"First you promise me that you will not tell them." Yuki looked at him and waited for her his response._

 _He was left with no choice but to give into her demand. "Very well then," He said with a sigh. A smile made its way towards Yuki's lips. She was already so overly delighted that didn't even realize that he did not finish his sentence._

 _"However, as your older brother it is my duty to make sure you chose the right person for yourself even if it is someone of the same gender."_

 _Yuki finally let go of his leg and standing up on her feet. "But you already met her!" she said properly doing his tie and fixing the lapels of his suit jacket._

 _"Forget knowing her nature, I did not even get the chance to properly see her face." Kaname answered wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she walked him towards his car._

 _"Believe me Kaname onii-sama you she love her. She is amazing."_

 _Just as the Kuran siblings reached the main entrance of the house a big black jeep was already waiting with a standby uniformed driver beside it. Instead of climbing in Kaname extended his hand and motioned the driver to pass him the key, which the man did right away. The Kuran heir then climbed into the driver's seat with his sister still standing outside waiting to see what he would suggest._

 _"Tonight I'm taking Sara out to dinner at one of our hotels," Kaname informed lowering his window down and leaing towards his awaiting sister. "You and you date…what's her name again?"_

 _"Aiyora."_

 _"Aiyora…" he too repeated the name trying out the sound of it. "Yes you should bring Aiyora too."_

 _"Is it a double date?" Yuki quirked her eyebrow._

 _"It all depends on how you see it." He responded pinching the bridge of her nose._

 _Yuki's heart could burst out of joy. She was so glad to have such a loving and understanding brother. She jumped forward and kissed him on the face deeply almost wetting his cheek with her saliva. That was Yuki's way of showing affection._

 _"Love you…love you…love you Kaname onii-sama you are the best!"_

 _"See you tonight, sharp at 9." With that he put his sunglasses on rolled the window up and drove out. Leaving behind a very happy Yuki who continued to wave at him till his car was fully out of the Kuran mansion._

 _…_

 _"Can't we just take a table?" Aiyora asked and suggested while waiting by the bar area while Yuki was on the phone with her brother._

 _"Okay Kaname…alright… no problem!" Aiyora rolled at her eyes trying to mimic her lover. "Yes we will wait till you guys get here." Disconnecting the line with her brother Yuki leaned forwards towards her lover and gave her a soft kiss below her ear and whispered against her jaw._

 _"They are already here; he is at the parking lot." Aiyora did not answer to that; she just hoped Yuki was telling her the truth because the two of them have been standing her ere for over forty minutes awaiting the arrival of Mr. and Mrs. His royal highnesses._

 _However Yuki's words did come true soon two figures walked through the main entrance. The dark haired male in the dark navy pin-stripe suit whom Aiyora right away recognized as Yuki's arrogant ass brother Kaname Kuran and beside him linked to his arm was a beautiful long blonde haired female dressed in floor length white gown topped with a cape made up of real animal fur. In Aiyora's words they were match made in heaven, both looked equally assy and more so sassy! And in front of them both Yuki and Aiyora looked no less then street beggars._

 _The Kuran siblings waved at each other as Kaname and Sara made their way towards them._

 _"Just watch your words carefully around Sara," Yuki quickly warned Aiyora "she tends to get offended very easily."_

 _As the other pair neared Yuki rushed to hug her brother._

 _"Where is my hug Yuki?" Sara asked in an over exaggerated British accent. Did I forget to mention she is a London returner, did major in English Litrature and that had quite an impact on her accecet to the point she had difficulty in pronouncing her own fiancé's name…_

 _Kaname for her turned out to be 'Kay-nay-may'!_

 _"Aiyora, so finally we have a proper meeting." Kaname was the first to come out and extend his hand for a shake._

 _"Pleasure meeting you Onii-sama." Aiyora said enthusiastically taking his hand between both her for a shake._

 _"Allow me to introduce, my fiancée Sara." Aiyora kept her smile on spot as the said female stepped forward._

 _"Hi I'm Sarah Shirabuki but you may call me Sara." Aiyora shook her hand trying her best not to drop the smile._

 _"Pleasure to meet you, I am Aiyora."_

 _"So you must be you must be Yuki's lesbian friend…I mean girlfriend." Yuki's smile dropped but Aiyora somehow managed to keep her one intact._

 _Sara opened her mouth to continue but only to have her fiancé cut in. "Come on love our table is ready."_

 _Even after settling down and ordering wine Kaname could not get Sara to shut her mouth. She was going on and on and on in her overdone accent not giving a single damn chance to the reaming other three to speak._

 _While Sara went on with her unstoppable chat both Yuki and Aiyora ogled at her ravishing body that she shamelessly displayed, once the cape was gone! The back of the dress was completely bare, so was the front, I mean almost. Good enough for the ladies to get a good glimpse of her braless breast._

 _"So Aiyora are you sick?" Sara asked. "You look pale."_

 _Aiyora opened her mouth but Yuki however answered for her. "Unfortunately-fortunately she was born pale." She wanted to be on the safe side just in case if Aiyora said something which would piss off Sara and then piss of Kaname in return who will then spill everything to her parents._

 _"Thank you for your concern but I am fine." Aiyora added sipping into her wine._

 _"So Aiyora-Yuki tell me how does it feel to be not attracted to a man? Don't you miss a man's manhood? I'm so glad I don't feel like you ladies." She said turning towards the only male on the table and rubbing over his forearm flirtatiously._

 _"My Kaname is so strong. He is long and very wide." Yuki and Aiyora shared an odd exchange of look. Both trying their best not to explode into laughter because if they start they will not be able to stop. And poor Kaname Kuran on the other wished he could dig his own grave and just burry himself right there._

 _Sara's topics were very fluctuating one moment she is talking about this, next moment she is talking about that._

 _"Also Aiyora, you should hang out with me because believe me girl you definitely are in need of some good fashion lesson." Sara pointed towards her outfit which was a plain black full sleeve knee-length dress. "These kind of fashion suits high school girls only…" then she turned to Kaname and asked for his opinion. "Honey do you not agree?"_

 _Kaname was not sure what to say so he just pulled her in for a kiss._

 _"I'm only eighteen but I go to university." Aiyora answered despite Sara's lips being locked._

 _"That does not matter love," Sara joined the conversation pulling away from the kiss. "After all you will be marrying into the Kuran family. Just like me you will be a Lady Kuran as well. You need to maintain the families standard."_

 _Both Kaname and Yuki were amazed by Aiyora's level of tolerance. Yuki cast her brother a 'what the hell look' she could not figure out why he had to bring Sara._

 _"So tell me Yuki how did you meet Aiyora? I mean what made you realize that you feel sexually excited by a woman."_

 _Balling his hands into fist Kaname looked here and hoping no one heard Sara. After-all this woman is going on shouting the odd of his family in front of all._

 _"She actually is quite junior to me, despite that we met in school. Cross Academy. Aiyora is actually headmaster Cross's daughter."_

 _"Oh how interesting!" Sara said clasping her hand before returning to mock Aiyora once more_

 _"Tell me Aiyora when you are free for lunch, you should definitely join me and my girl gang for lunch and since Yuki is more like a man I plan not to include her." Sara invited._

 _"I can't…" Aiyora added this time with a fake smile. " I'm allergic to some particular food and sometimes particular kind of people as well."_

 _"Aww …poor you…" She then turned to Kaname. "Honey…do you not feel bad for her?"_

 _"I very much do." Kaname nodded agreeing with her and kissing her on the neck._

 _Both of them were so fake that Yuki and Aiyora felt sick to be sitting here. Only God know how they were even drinking the wine. Probably that was the only thing keeping them sane in this insane situation._

 _"So Aiyora if you cannot do lunch why not do movies?" Yuki suggested._

 _"Sara would love that." Kaname added._

 _"For sure I love movies." Sara agreed._

 _"Um…actually I watched a really good movie last night. It's called Priceless. A French movie."_

 _"Oh I watched it too. A very good movie indeed." The words left Kaname's mouth in a rush. Actually he did not see that movie because no movie like this exist Aiyora actually made that up._

 _"Oh really?" Sara asked turning back at him rubbing her nose against his. "What is it about honey?"_

 _Aiyora cleared her throat getting Sara to look at her._

 _"Actually its about a foreign prostitute who traps rich men to maintain her life-style." The smile from Sara's lips dropped. "You should definitely give this movie a try I'm sure you will enjoy it."_

 _"Why?" Sara's frown turned deeper. "What do you mean?"_

 _"It's just a good film," Aiyora responded sipping into her drink. "And definitely worth watching."_

 _But Sara was not convinced neither did the younger female care._

 _"Did you mean what I am thinking?" the situation became quite tense with the change in Sara's tone. And it did not go unnoticed by the Kuran siblings. Yuki in fact called the waitress and asked her to bring the bill._

 _"Thank God for you even know how to think!" Aiyora retorted back with a smile and yes now things definitely have escalated to a point of no return between the lover of both the Kuran siblings._

 _"How dare you?" Sara hissed in clam voice and all Aiyora did was blink. The older female then turned towards Kaname_

 _"Honey…?"_

 _"Hmmm…?"_

 _"…how dare she?"_

 _In response the dark haired male cleared his throat and asked Aiyoa back with no emotions like he did not even mean it._

 _"How dare you?" and then with his eyes motioned Yuki to ask her lover the same question._

 _"Tell them how dare you?" Yuki went on in an exhausted voice elbowing Aiyora._

 _"Sir here is your bill." The waitress interrupted right on time. Kaname focused his attention to pay the bill and Yuki kept her protective gaze on Aiyora just to make sure Sara would not try anything rash but she did…when both Yuki and Kaname had their eyes away from them Sara seized this opportunity to throw the remaining wine in her glass at Aiyora._

 _Aiyora's initial shocked gasp gets both the Kuran siblings head turned only to see what Sara has done. However both of them chose to remain quiet just to see where this leads. Aiyora however for a good few seconds remained silent. Kaname and Yuki worred if she was crying judging by the movement of her shoulder blade however the sound of her soft giggled assured them it is other-wise._

 _"You indeed have very think brain for an Oxford graduate." Aiyora then added. "Does anyone throw red wine on someone wearing black dress?" Aiyora was having hard time holding back on her smirk. "Please tell me what effect would it have one me…however you on the other hand is a different case…" with that said Aiyora threw the remaining in her glass into Sara's direction. Sadly Sara was wearing white…pure white._

 _And yes Sara's frustrated screamed echoed all throughout the restaurant getting all heads turned towards their table._

 _…_

 _"Kaname I'm really sorry I did not know Aiyora would react this way. I mean she is basically a very clam natured girl but I'm not sure which of Sara's words affected her…" Yuki was sucking up to him only so that he would not open his mouth before her conservative parents._

 _"Yuki…"_

 _"If needed I will personally talk to Sara. I will spologize to her on Ai's behalf."_

 _"Yuki, clam down." she felt herself being pulled into his arms. "Tell me do you not have the least bit of faith in me? Do you think I am that shallow that I will slip your secrets to mother and father?"_

 _"Kaname …do you really care about how I feel?" She asked nuzzling into her brother's chest._

 _"Yuki…you are the only sister I have." He placed a kiss over her head. "Yes it is not normal, but end of the day no matter how harsh I am with you it is all for your betterment. But here is the thing being harsh I cannot change the way you feel for Aiyora…can I?"_

 _"Kaname…" Yuki looked up at him pulling away. "I will forever be indebted you. Sometimes you are an asshole but in time of my need you chose to throw away all your ego and stand by me. That is all that matters."_

 _"Yuki…"_

 _"No Kaname, let me thank you," She hugged him tightly. "Let me thank from the bottom of my heart."_

 _"You do know that I will do anything for you…imotu-chan."_

If only Yuki at that time hew that her beloved brother was just acting things would have been very different today.

The car ran at steady speed but for Yuki it was running fast, in fact too fast for her taste. She was afraid, quite terrified inside… though on the outside she managed to mask those fear quite well! She was not afraid of the speed but about the fact that how sooner we will reach the Kuran manor because of this pace.

Yuki Kiryu closed her eyes took a deep breath. It's been over ten years…ten years since she have been married out of that house, another meaning of that getting kicked out of her own home in a decent manner.

It was that day when Yuki swore never to return to this place but no can keep up with the unexpected turn of life. Little did she know that her grandmother would fall severely ill and call for her. Okay that was very possible but the impossible part was that Yuki would ever agree to such wishes but here she is on her way to pay her most probably last visit to her dying grandmother ...with husband and kids.

"Mama…Mama…" The childish call from her son Ren gets her attention. At first she wishes to ignore his call but the boy has his father's determined personality. He starts to tug on the sleeve of her shirt till she finally gives into his demand.

"When will reach your home?" His grammar was sort of incorrect.

Being an English teacher once upon a time, Yuki had particular dislike towards poorly formed sentence. But that is exactly what her son did. Spoke with wrong grammar. She opened her mouth to lecture the little boy but stopped as his lilac puppy eyes changed her mind.

This little silver haired boy was a carbon copy of her husband. He not only inherited his father's hair but also his lilac eyes.

She thought of answering his question but did not. Actually she was not in the mood to talk. She felt bitter and awful because with every second the car went near that house it reminded Yuki of the unjust she suffered only for being… _in deeply love_... _in love with a girl._

"We will be there soon!" Zero picked up their boy and placed him on his lap answered to all the little one's queries ruffling his hair and pinching his nose while at the same time their other child, their daughter Ai too snuggled to her father for the same kind of attention her brother was receiving. Being the wonderful father Zero is, he pulls his daughter onto his lap as well. Even to this day Yuki does not understand how he manages to hold both the twins together?

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Zero said and then flashed her, a reassuring smile only for Yuki to realize that she was actually staring at him.

Yuki tried to flash him a smile out of guilt. He does so much for yet she is not even able to return him just this much favor.

* * *

"Papa…!" Kaname kuran turned hearing that cheerful voice only to see his daughter running towards him in his office. He wasted no time to scoop the little girl into his arms and give her a little here and there making the little girl squeal out as loud as possible.

"Papa why is Mama not coming?" the child asked and Kaname turned towards her shocked! He was surprised by her words. Actually he too got to learn about this new plan just now, all thanks to little Myra who accidentally spilled the news to her father. Handing his daughter to Seiran and instructing her to put all the kids into the car he walked into his wife's room only to find her curled up in one corner like she was trying to hide from the world.

"Aiyora…?"

"Please don't!" She stopped him before he could even start.

"Please don't what?"

"I cannot come with you." She let out a bitter sob.

"Ai…?"

"COULD YOU PLEASE STOP CALLING ME BY THAT NAME!" her scream was heard all through the manor. The servants, even her children in the awaiting car heard it crystal clear. "Why Kaname? Why? Why do you always remind of that heartbreak?"

He went towards his wife in few long strides and pulled her up from the ground and caged her into his arms.

"What's the matter?" He inquired cooing into her ear like it is normally done to child. "Is there anything bother you?" He purred into her ear, "...Tell me my love is there anything bothering you?"

"Yes" she hissed, sick and tired of his act where he pretended to not understand anything. "...everything has been bothering me." She pulled back to glare at him. "I do not want to step into that house where she will be. And you know that."

"I do know that." He agreed kissing her softly on the lips. "I do know that."

"Then why? Why are you taking me there?" Aiyora charged. Her deep green eyes reflecting so many different types of emotion at the same time that Kaname found the sight kind of amusing and alluring at the same time.

"Grandmother is not well." Kaname reasoned and in a way successfully blocked her way to argue back. " And you do know how much adores you. She expressed her desire to see you. She wanted to see us together… **Happy…** raising our children. And it is only or her sake that I make this cruel request to you…please do not turn me away."

The black-haired female broke away from his arms and turned her back to him. Her eyes closed down, tears of frustration running down her face which she could not even bother to wipe. A feeling of immense fear shook her up from the inside…as if she is about to walk into some well-placed trap, the one that would be exactly similar to her sham of a marriage and family.

"Kaname my heart has been already been broken beyond measure once..." She finally admitted. "I do not think I can handle another." She felt a pair of familiar arms snaking around her waist from behind.

"Was I not there to hold you throughout your heartbreak?" His warmer voice purred into her ear while kissing the back of her ear making her squeeze her eyes shut even more.

"I held you once; I shall hold you again and again and again." He said showering her neck with wet opened mouthed kisses. "Your pain is not only yours but it is mine you too. I am your husband after all." He is her husband! Kaname reminded her, this fact at least ten times every single day.

"And do you really think I will allow anyone to break your heart...? To come to you one has to come through me first."

Aiyora tried to protest when he turned her body to face him. He could tell from her tensed muscles that Aiyora was not willing to comply, so he used force. Does he ever listen to her?

Nope...not exactly!

"I love you…I love you so much…So please do not hide yourself from me. Let me love you for who you are." The man had a way of twisting his words and making her sound like the villain in this situation all the time. And she was not even surprised to find him slowing laying her down on the bed before hovering atop her.

"Allow me to show you…what you mean to me…" He said kissing her neck. "Give me the chance to show you how I will tend to your broken heart till the day its fully healed." His perverted hand was already fondling over her soft breasts and she was not even surprised to feel his other hand pushing her dress up her thigh. Her legs were already parted and he took his place between her legs.

Rage passed down her spine but she did not open her mouth. Just kept shut and took it all in patiently like she has been for years.

 _Selfish…you are so selfish Kaname!_

Her green eyes hid under the lids while a tear managed to slip out, but still her arms wrapped around his torso pulling him closer. It is time to cooperate, just so that he can be be done soon.

She hated it, hated it very much, she hated this weird, overwhelming feeling that his touch…his kisses…his caresses caused to her body. What saddened her the most is that he knew it all, what it caused her. It was something that she never enjoyed he was well aware never really bothered to care. To him all that mattered was his pleasure, his gain and his satisfaction. What happened if she refused to give him what he wanted...? He would force it out of her. And to forcefully snatch is a signature skill that every member of the Kuran family was born with. Kaname Kuran was probably just tad bit more skilled that this particular trait than others.

"Kaname…?"

"Hmmm?" the man almost moaned to her call too deeply lost into her body.

"Are we not getting late?" she wanted to let him know there were people waiting for them in the car. But she already knew what his response would be.

"Matters not they can wait," She heard him almost sob in pleasure. "the world can wait when I am with you..." He knew she was trying to put a stop to their intimacy, she always tried but he chose to ignore it and he proceeded back to his … _activity_ just as he always does.

Aiyora partially opened her eyes only to watch from the corner of it how tightly their hands entwined while he made love to her. She congratulated herself on mastering patience and excellent acting skills that helped her adapt to any sort of situation in her so called marriage and sex crazed husband.

And that is how all her four children were born… not out of love… but out of utmost duty.

Does she regret them…? She knows not...yet!

 **a.n. thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 _"So as I was saying…" Kaname Kuran was about to continue but got interrupted once again with his phone vibrating out. This probably is the thirteenth time in a raw that his phone rang. He already texted her back after the first call that he is in a meeting and will call her back soon as he is done but she chose to ignore the message and continued to call him. Seeing no way out he excused himself out of the meeting to answer the call._

 _"What is it that have made you so impatient Yuki?" those were the words he threw answering the call._

 _"I am sorry but this is an emergency Kaname." Yuki continued. "Mother told me I that Zero Kiryu will be attending my birthday party and I must keep him company that evening."_

 _"Okay...So?" he was confused by his sister's words._

 _"So he will ask me to dance and I must comply." She clarified._

 _"I am still not clear about the point you are making Yuki."_

 _"Aiyora will be there too." Yuki said in an exhausted tone. "And she will be all by herself with dirty boys trying to throw themselves at her."_

 _Kaname chose not to make any sort of comment on that._

 _"You see Kaname; she does not know anyone in our family but you…" A twisted smirk curled up the said male's face that his sister could not see. "So could you please keep her by your side for the evening? Otherwise she would be very lonely." his smirk widened. It was exactly what he was waiting to hear._

 _"Off-course!" his voice was so casual but his eyes however, it shined with such a sinister gleam as it looked out through the large corridor window watching the heaving snow storm unfolding that cold winter evening._

 _"Kaname onii-sama…you do realize that you are the only one to whom I can entrust my Aiyora's safety…right?"_

 _"And I too give you my words…that I shall protect her like she is my **own**."_

* * *

 _…_

 _The birthday girl came down the long stairs of the Kuran manor linking her arms with her father's. With each step down her eyes searched for only person whom she craved to see this evening. Finding her among this crowd of over hundreds is surely not an easy task._

 _Unlike Aiyora and her family Yuki was no fan of birthdays. It made her feel old. Her family on the other hand does think differently. They love to throw massive parties to celebrate this day._

 _"Are you not happy my dear?" her father Haruka asked getting Yuki to turn her head at him only to see him flashing a tender smile at her._

 _"It's not that father,"_

 _"Then what is it?" This it was her mother's voice that interrupted them. Both Yuki and Haruka looked to see Juri standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them. It is clear in her eyes that she is annoyed by her delay. "Your father and I decided to throw this lavish party only in your honour just to let you know how special you are to us. So that least you could do is be grateful."_

 _Funny enough, just the way her husband her his arm licked wither daughter the same way Juri had her arm linked with a young handsome silver haired male whom Yuki instantly recognized as Zero Kiryu; the eldest of the Kiryu twins and her childhood playmate._

 _The Kiryu's have been really good family friends of the Kuran's. There was a time when they would show up at their house regularly, more like almost every day. Even though Zero brother Ichiru got along with Kaname who is here years older than them, only because of his matured way of thinking and Zero was never very fond of Kaname. Therefore he always stayed by Yuki's side._

 _"Zero my dear," Juri called getting the young handsome man's full attention "…do you recognize your playmate?"_

 _"Off-course," He responded a bit shyly. "She is still the same except for now has short hair."_

 _All Yuki could do was flash him a polite smile all the while her eyes desperately searched for Aiyora. Zero probably was talking more but all Yuki did was look beyond his shoulders towards the crowd. She hope is that Kaname is with her or else the poor girl will get traumatised by so many people due to her shy nature._

 _"Yuki," her mother's sharp voice snapped her out of her zone to search for Aiyora. "…he is talking to you." her mother whispered in her ear._

 _Yuki was forced to bring her attention back to Zero Kiryu and her parents. "I apologize for zoning out, you were saying Zero…?"_

 _The male extended his hand towards her and asked for the second time. "Would you do me the honour," Yuki took his hand and the next thing she knew was pulled onto the dance with Zero leading the waltz._

 _Stepping onto the dance floor was when she caught a glimpse of Aiyora, dancing in her brother's arms. As if magically noticing her presence Aiyora looked in her direction and smile, then gave her thumbs up on her job well done on her looks before focusing her attention back onto Kaname. Yuki sighed in relief. Now that she knows Aiyora is safe and fine, and under proper care she can finally focus on Zero._

 _"So how have you been?" with that they started the conversation to catch up on times they have missed all together while continuing to dance like a romantic couple._

 _…_

 _"Is our daughter really what people calls these days…?" Haruka wondered thinking about the term used on the female who are attracted to only the female gender._

 _"Lesbian? Yes she is." Juri said rolling her eyes. Clearly showing how disappointed she is on her daughter._

 _"But how are you so sure?" Haruka still found it hard to believe. His dark brown eyes were glued on their daughter who was dancing in the arms of Zero Kiryu._

 _"Because Kaname told me so," while Juri had her ones glued on her son and the dark haired fair skinned girl he was dancing with. "And Kaname never lies…to me."_

 _"And who is this girl?" Haruka asked concerned. "Does her parent know?"_

 _"She is the girl dancing with our son." Juri replied not taking her eyes off her son and his dancing partner and Haruka's gaze followed. And it only took him a second to understand why his wife despite knowing everything is playing clam._

 _"Her name is Aiyora, daughter of Kaien Cross, headmaster off Cross Academy."_

 _"You seem to like her…Juri" Haruka commented. "So are you planning to give into our daughter's demand?"_

 _"I am in-fact very fond of her milky white skin." Juri whispered leaving into her husband and believe me he was not surprised. As long as he has known Juri she always had a weird obsession with extremely pale skin. Both her children were blessed with light skin like her but that is not where it stops. She wants her children to pick light skinned partner for them, especially Kaname since through him will come the next generation of Kuran._

 _Whenever Kaname introduced a tanned or darker skinned girl to his mother, no matter how beautiful she is Juri always made sure to sabotage his son's mind in such a manner that by the next day he would be repulsed by them and to the point it has come to this that Kaname too has grown obsessed with light skin, just like his mother._

 _Haruka never liked this trait of mother and son degrading on people because of their complexion but never had the courage to openly protest like his daughter Yuki did many at times._

 _"Haruka...?" he was snapped out of his thought by his wife's call._

 _"Yes my love…"_

 _"Contact Kaien Cross and tell him that we wish to have an audience with him."_

 _"And…?" Haruaka asked feeling scared and concerned._

 _"And just watch how I rip off the Lesbianism from our daughter." She said with a twisted smirk at the corner of her lips that very much matched her son's signature ones. After all, it is Kaname who inherited this trait from his mother._

* * *

 _…_

 _"Aiyora bring the teas, hurry up."_

 _Kaien Cross said clearly overjoyed and overwhelmed by their presence at the same time. And who would not be? After all the couple sitting before him are the Kurans'; one of the top-most richest families not only in Japan but in the world._

 _"I still cannot believe that you have decided to lighten up my house with your presence Juri-sama, Haruka-sama."_

 _"The pleasure is all ours." Haruka responded with a warm smile but Juri however did not let her air arrogance down._

 _"I am still confused as to what bring you both here?" Kaien Cross said nervously twitching his palms. "Are you by any chance offended by the fact that your daughter Yuki decided to work as teacher in my Academy instead of joining the family business like Kaname-Kun?"_

 _"No I am very proud of my daughter. I shall always suppor-" Haruka got cut off when his wife elbowed him hard._

 _"Yuki has always been a challenging child." She added._

 _"No no, Yuki-chan is very bright."_

 _"Headmaster Cross, let us not waste our time talking about Yuki here shall we…?" There was cold smile at the corner of her lips. "Instead let's focus on our real motive to come here."_

 _"Yes for sure." Kaien Cross braced himself._

 _"You have beautifu daughter Cross-san." Haruka started and Juri added. "Very beautiful to be precise!"_

 _All Kaien Cross did was blink he still was not sure where this was going._

 _"Our son also thinks the same about her, and I am not surprised he does possess beautiful taste in everything. And I am finally proud to share with you that that the girl my son wishes to marry is beautiful enough bring fairies to shame." These words sort of confused Kaien Cross but he tried his best to keep track._

 _"I am not exactly sure what you are suggesting Juri-sama?"_

 _But this time it was Haruka who answered for his wife._

 _"Cross-san," He paused to clear his throat "My wife and I are asking for your beautiful daughter's hand for our only son Kaname!"_

 _The sound of glass and chinaware shattering gets all three of the adults to turn their head, only to find a harried looking Aiyora staring at them in shock!_

 _The expression of face clearly told them all, that, she did not accept this decision. A smirk curled up Juri's lips, she already found herself pitting the girl, after-all the poor girl will not even be able to provide proper explanation in terms of why she is not happy with this proposal…how tragic!_

 **a.n. Thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

* * *

 _"Kaname you traitor!" An enraged Yuki burst through to door to the Kuran heir's room._

 _Her brother, who was was lounging on his couch speaking on the phone, paused and turned to his sister as she closed the distance between the in few long strides._

 _"Kaname!?" Yuki grasped him by the collar and struggled to pull him up. "How could you do this? You… are a backstabbing son-of-a-bitch!"_

 _Nether her words nor her actions had any effect on him. The only thing he felt by this entire scenario is deeply entertained._

 _"Yuki... I do not understand," he decided to act "Why is it that you are so angry? Have i done something to displease you imotu-chan?"_

 _His audacity to act this way made Yuki wish she could stab him to death._

" _I asked you to look after Aiyora for one evening..." Yuki almost roared "What happened in those few hours that now you want to marry her?"_

 _He fixated his deep wine eyes on her and looked at her seriously, al l those amusement and teasing are gone._

 _"It's not what it looks like," ah the signature line that comes out of every cheaters mouth "Please let me explain Yuki..."_

 _"Explain what?" she crossed her arms before her chest. "What possible explanation do you have for your action?"_

 _"That I'm not doing this for myself." Yuki's eyes became puzzled. "Its for the betterment of the two of you that I agreed when mother suggested she wanted to get Aiyora and I married. You must understand Yuki my intentions are not wrong. I am not here to take Aiyora away from you. I'm here to unite you both, which is an impossible reunion to begin with."_

 _Yuki blinked her eyes several times still conflicted inside thinking if it's safe to trust him._

 _"Open your eyes Yuki and see what I'm trying to do." Kaname started to explain "Aiyora will get married one day, if it is not me, it will be someone else." Yuki gulped nervously knowing how true he is._

 _"Under no circumstances will there ever be a marriage proposal between you and Aiyora. Neither will our parents take the proposal nor will headmaster Cross accept it. And this is where I'm to help. I'm not making Aiyora my wife, nor am I trying to take her away from you. All I'm trying to do here is permanently bring Aiyora into this house."_

 _Yuki found herself trusting him and why would she not? His words were very genuine after all._

 _"I give you my word Aiyora will be my wife only on Paper aside from that we shall live separate lives. Don't tell me you have forgotten that I truly do love Sara."_

 _..._

 _"So...do you think it's safe to trust him Yori -chan?" Yuki asked turning towards the female after sharing the whole tale of conversation she had with her brother._

 _"I think this is the first time I can see myself agreeing with your brother. He has a point for sure."_

 _"How do I convince Aiyora then?" Yuki asked feeling silly._

 _"Yuki...you have the most understanding lover in the world. All you have to do is just tell her. And she will follow it like a command." Yori explained._

 _..._

 _"I know what I'm asking is a lot But apart from this we do not have much options open for us. And besides Kaname promised to make situation far easier for us." Yuki said kissing and then nibbling into Aiyora's plush lower lip. "So tell me Ai -chan...will you marry my onii-sama?"_

 _Yuki asked taking out a black box from her pocket and revealing the ring before her. Only for Aiyora to deliver the reply right away._

 _"I will!" she said without any hesitation "I will do anything to be with you, to live by your side forever and ever... my dear precious Yuki-kun."_

* * *

 **Present Day**

"Yuki, my dear child!" Both Ai and Ren watched mouth wide apart as the dark haired matured looking man pulled their mother into a tight hug almost lifting her feet off the ground.

"Father!" Yuki found herself gasping for air while Zero could not chuckle at the father daughter reunion.

"Look at you," Haruka Kuran said finally putting her down and admiring her long hair. "How beautifully my child you have grown." He was after all seeing his daughter after like ages.

"How have you been father?" Yuki asked feeling emotionally overwhelmed.

"You dare ask that," it was a strong female voice that got all their attention. "Have you even called once in these long times to even check up on us? Or to see if we were still alive?" Finally Yuki, Zero and Ai-Ren were able to see the woman climbing down the stairs.

"Ah, Juri that is enough, you will scare our little girl away." Haruka teased picking up both Ai and Ren into each of his arms. "And little one how are you doing?"

"Ah Zero, my dear how have you been?" Instead of embracing Yuki first, her mother rushed towards Zero and pulled him in for a warm embrace.

"I'm very well, thank you for asking." Zero replied with utmost politeness while returning the embrace and inquired how she too was doing. Only to have Juri Kuran here and there of her own everyday life, and Yuki too observed the conversation between her husband and mother and watched how she was trying to throw away one or two complain about how Yuki has forgotten her. It did not surprise Yuki at all, after all she was quite used to her mother's complex character. Rolling her eyes off Juri and Zero, Yuki focused them on her father who was whole hearted chatting with his grandchildren.

Yuki envied and admired at the same time how in such a short period of time her twins opened up to her father. They have taken a genuine liking towards him. Then again Haruka Kuran was a kind warm heated person to even begin with.

…

Hunger brought the all to the lunch table within the next half hour. After this long drive the young ones were starving.

Although her father was keeping her busy with series of questions about her life now, job, carrier yet Yuki could not help but notice how extra affectionate her mother was, as she fed her children with her own hands. Yuki really does not recall her mother showing such affections towards her, but yes she does recall how affectionately her mother always tried to fed Kaname, even though most times it irritated the heck out of him.

Juri also held a decent conversation with Zero and her father while making sure her only dearest son in law was not shying away from food. However there was one person whom Juri was totally trying her level best to ignore and that's her.

That did not surprised Yuki, it truly did not. As a matter of fact she was quite used to this. For heavens sake she is 36 now, these shallow acts have no effect on her anymore.

Therefore she too chose to give the woman same treatment from... from her side.

"By the way Haruka have you sent the cars to the airport already?" Yuki's side of the ignorance did not sit well with Juri and that is why she intentionally brought up the topic that would grab her daughter's attention.

"Not yet Kaname called his flight is two hours from landing."

"Haruka what have you done?" the male in question partially had his eyes widen at his wife's accusing tone. " Are you expecting Kaname to land and wait for the car?"

"Juri the car will be there way before his flight lands Juri."

"No Haruka, send them now!" her voice reflected her command. "Let them wait at the airport for hours if needed because Kaname must land and see the car waiting for him. He must know how special he is to me."

Yuki and Zero shared an entertained look with each other where Yuki rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Also his wife hasn't been well." That line alone was enough to get Yuki's attention.

"What happened to Aiyora?"

"Her recovery has been slow since she gave birth."

"Gave birth?" Yuki's voice hardened, inside Yuki tried her best to digest what she just learned.

"Oh yes...about two months ago she delivered another beautiful daughter... Marika."

Yuki's hands balled into fists. She could not believe this. Four children in ten years? She could only imagine the amount of load that bastard was putting inside her. At this point Yuki only blames herself for Aiyora's turn out of fate. She should not have gave into the greed and prevented this marriage. But no at that point Yuki only thought about herself and manipulated Aiyora into this shady marriage.

Probably this is why she is paying for it...now!

* * *

That light brushes of fingers were good enough to make Aiyora's deep vibrant green eyes to snap open while a small frightened gasp came out of her parted mouth to see two pairs of two pairs of wine eyes shining as its owners were staring her down.

A quick scan around the small room she wakes up in only to realize they were still in the plane, Kuran family's luxurious private jet to be precise. Then it all clicked, off course she remembers now they are flying to Japan after all.

"What is the matter? How long was I asleep for?"

She finally managed to slip out those words once her mind registers that she was in no danger. Since the owners of the eyes are none other than her totally creepy husband and the other pair belongs to her first born who by all means have taken after his father and still taking in every damn possible way. Kaname's extremely handsome looks are not the only thing that their oldest one has stolen; Young Kanezawa did not even spare his father's treacherous nature and let alone leave the filthy obsessive personality. It is safe to say that he is extremely cunning for his age and especially when compared to his other siblings.

Aiyora's green eyes danced between the father and son expecting a reply but sadly she got no verbal reply to her question but rather watched how the father and son at almost the same time had their lips curled up in a sadist smile. The expression on her husband's face did not surprise her however her son's effort to make the replica of his father's smile disappointed her. No matter how hard she tried to teach him otherwise the young male only paid attention to his father. Even though Kanezawa is her first born, he is the most distant from her than her others. Constantly reminding her with his cold gaze what a failure of mother she has been especially to him. And Aiora knows that day is not far away when Kanezawa will verbally start to express his hatred towards her. And that is the day Kaname is eagerly waiting for.

Shaking away those thoughts she decided to focus on the present and looked at her husband and with the look of her eyes told him that she is expecting an answer.

"We are only half an hour away from touchdown." Finally the older Kuran male opened his mouth. His words did not come empty they came with affections as he combed his fingers through the long dark strands of her hair before tugging some portion behind her ear. "Come Aiyora we must get ready for landing." This time he said kissing her lips lightly.

Aiyora focused her attention on her son who was simply standing beside his father, still staring her down with his cold hard gaze. Aiyora tried to flash a warm smile towards him only to be returned with no expression just the cold stare making Aiyora's throats dry out of fear.

"Kiss your beautiful mother Kananezawa." Kaname spoke sensing the obvious tension between the mother and son. "Look at her, admire her, and appreciate her beauty." The young boy looked at his father like trying to memorize his instructions before focusing on Aiyora as he proceeded to give her somewhat of a hug. And this hug was a really weird one.

"Now go and check if your siblings are ready, if not get them seated fasten their seatbelts. I do not want any of you to get hurt. I shall be there with your mother soon."

Once their son was gone Kaname focused his attention back on Aiyora.

"Go fresh up…" she watched how his fingers traced over her collar bone. "Marika needs to be fed."

The plane landed with a loud thud almost shaking everything up inside. Aiyora's grip immediately tightened on her young infant Marika on a protective hold since the landing woke her up with fright. But Kaname and Kanezawa sitting side by side opposite to her seemed totally unaffected by it. Or they were so engrossed into their chess they failed to notice the harsh, unsmooth landing. She looked over to the other side to check if her other two Myra and Kyosuke were affected but no they were under Seiran's guidance and they too seemed lost I their game to notice anything. With a sigh Aiyora turned her attention back to her little one Marika holding her even closer if that is even possible.

The plane taxied its way before finally coming to a full stop before two awaiting big black one limousine and one hummer. As the cabin crews opened the door Seiran was first to exist with Marika in her arms and the rest three following her. Kaname stayed inside and watched as older trio ran down the stairs and rushed towards the awaiting old Kuran butler Tanaka. There were two other uniformed servants unloading the luggage off the plane and putting it into bigger jeep like car.

"Ready..?" He asked as Aiyora came out of the sleeping chamber this time properly dressed in a light pink lace over the knee dress. Her hair now tied up in messy bun over her head and light touch of makeup brushing over her face.

She opened the front closet and took out his long overcoat and silently helped him into it while his scrutiny eyes were looking through her trying to search for any sort of discomfort. But Aiyora managed to play it smart by keeping all the overwhelming emotions locked inside of her. She reminded herself not here, not before him, is where she should let it over flow.

"Lets's go." he took her hand in his and started to make his way towards the exist of the plane.

"Kaname-sama!" came the excited voice of butler Tanaka the moment Kaname stepped out of the aircraft. And as for Aiyora she closed her eyes down and tightened her grip on her husband's tightly held hand as the air of Japan finally brushed over her; tingling her face, body, mind and soul with one essence…that made her heart scream out...

Yuki…Yuki… _Yuki…!_

 **a.n. Thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed. Also Aiyora sometimes referred to Yuki as Yuki -kun since Yuki was the male like in their relationship.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Engagement and then The Proposal**

* * *

 _With her first step into the café Aiyora already noticed the Kuran siblings sitting on a secluded private booth like area on the second floor of the café. After telling who she was visiting the receptionist handed her over to a waitress who guided her upstairs._

 _Kaname and Yuki were sitting opposite of each other. From where he was seated he saw the waitress bringing Aiyora. He was not surprised when Aiyora took the seat opposite Yuki but what slightly shocked him was how his sister quickly pulled her the girl in for a quick kiss. He was trying to familiarize him to her lusty side._

 _Embarrassed by the sudden affection Aiyora quickly pulled back and acknowledged Kaname, the third person who was present among them._

 _"How have you been Kaname onii-sama?" her voice top to bottom was laced with respect. The kind of respect you give to an old man. Kaname replied with the soft smile, completely swallowing this humiliation. But, then again it would greedy of him to expect more; after all she was his sister's girlfriend so being Yuki's brother will only bring him respect._

 _"Ai… my love, my precious," Yuki addressed her between the kisses before finally asking "You do know why you are here right?"_

 _Tearing her eyes from Yuki, Aiyora focused her eyes on Kaname for a fraction of second then quickly turning them back to Yuki and nodded shyly._

 _"Aiyora…?" this time Kaname called her and Aiyora looked at him confused._

 _"I just want you to know, that you are not being forced into anything." Kaname said and Aiyora nodded._

 _But Yuki cut in, "She already knows, I told her everything before her."_

 _Kaname turned his eyes back to Yuki, "It is considered ill manner not to seek a lady's permission before marriage."_

 _"Really?" Yuki mocked in a sarcastic voice but Kaname to return it with amount of cool headed insult._

 _"Of course sister… and you would have very well known that if you were a girl." Kaname commented eyeing Yuki's look for the day and was not surprised to see that this time she chose to wear their father's clothes. One of his boring light pink dress shirt with a pair of ripped denim pants and to top the look there was a baseball cap sitting on top of her head. Like this girl…never failed to surprise him. As a matter of fact Kaname actually thanked God in mind the moment Aiyora appeared after all sitting alone with Yuki was embarrassing for hm._

 _"I am a girl!" Yuki hissed back and protested "Just because I'm a lesbian and not dressing like those whiny little nagging shit girlfriends of yours, does not change my gender."_

 _"A lesbian you say, so is she," With his eyes Kaname pointed towards Aiyora who moved in her position uncomfortably. "Yet she keeps herself in such a manner that men from other tables are drooling for her. I am not saying it I wrong to like someone of from the same sex but that does not mean you should make yourself look this ridiculous. I mean I really do not under what you are trying to be a man, woman or…"_

 _He left the sentence incomplete since both Yuki and Aiyora both turned their head back at his comment to see how quite a number of men were actually staring at Aiyora in other words 'checking her out.' And to see that how right her brother was made possessiveness took over Yuki as she quickly pulled Aiyora for another urgent kiss. This time drinking her lips down! It was Yuki's way of showing those silly boys that she belonged to her and her only._

 _When two lovers kiss usually out of courtesy people around them looks away. Kaname Kuran however did the opposite. He stared at them, almost pouring his eyes onto them till they became uncomfortable and parted without a choice._

 _"Anyways if you both are done with your kiss shall we continue with the plan?"_

 _"Yes of course." The girls said in union._

 _"Okay so here is how it will happen after the wedding, I will be gone for my business tour and..." Kaname started to elaborate the after marriage plan to both Yuki and her lover only to have them listen each and every word carefully. The word excitement was gleaming all over their face. Since this entire arrangement was happening for them. They were more than grateful this man for support he was providing them. From the bottom of heart both Yuki and Aiyora gave him their blessing that no matter what his dreams are so that it comes true one day!_

 _… … …_

 _Big round of applauds were heard throughout the large ballroom when Kaname Kuran put the ring Aiyora Cross's finger. Aiyora turned her head back and looked at Yuki who was standing beside her father clapping for her cheerfully and winked at her in a way that only she will be able to see. A shy smile graced up the soon to be bride's face. Then she turned her head and focused on the man who still did not let go of her hand. A moment ago who was just 'Kaname onii-sama' now became her fiancé._

 _Kaname right away noticed the nervousness in her eyes as she looked at him and flashed her small smile and gave her hand a comforting squeeze as a gesture to let her know that he was there for her._

 _From the crowd Kaien Cross was already shedding tears like waterfall and beside him, his long-time friend Yagari could only roll his eyes irritated by the blonde man over joy. According to Yagari, Cross is actually making a mistake, big mistake, he chose a wrong man for his only daughter. This Kaname Kuran from what sort of rumors he heard has very bad reputation in the market not only for is short temper but also for his violent personality. Few of his girlfriends have accused him of being abusive in the relationship clearing stating that in more than one occasion Kaname raised his hands on them. There are even rumours that two of his girlfriends' actually had to be hospitalized as a result of his violence and the other for rape. Now what happened to them only God knows? But here is the biggest tragedy there are no evidences available to prove these claims. His parents used their wealth and power to make his bio-data absolutely squeaky clean._

 _"What a beautiful girl they have chosen for Kaname-sama."_

 _"Such good skin glowing skin, so milky white. Juri-sama really kept her promise she really did manage to find a fair skinned girl."_

 _"I totally agree, before her even Kaname-sama's appears to be shadowed."_

 _"I heard she is the Cross Academy's chairman's daughter."_

 _"Is that so…? I was hoping she would be from a more noble family."_

 _Gossips and whispers among the crowd went on and on regarding the pairing later in the evening while the dinner was served._ _Haruka and Juri were seen occasionally socializing with various groups of families. Yuki was seen popping up here and there mostly with her brother, her best friend Yori and Aiyora's father Chairman Cross. The bride-to-be has actually disappeared and no one has really seen her since shortly after the ring was put into her finger._

 _"What are you doing here?" Yori was the one to discover her in the terrace, staring up at the night sky. "Are you crying Aiyora?" She asked getting closer to the younger female. Aiyora did not answer to that but nor did she deny as she wiped the tears of the corner of her eyes._

 _"What is the matter?" Yori asked putting a hand on her shoulder._

 _"Malancholy…" Aiyora breathed out._

 _"Is that so?" Yori went on. "As far as I have been told Kaname-san is doing this to help you both out."_

 _"It is not about him," Aiyora cut Yori off. "Yuki and I can never get married. We are odd. Our love is taboo. We shall never be accepted."_

 _"Is that is what bothering you?"_

 _"No, not exactly," She paused to breathe "…It's just that from a very young age I was a fan of big weddings, and always had a particular kind of dream wedding of my own. Yori-san, I often loved to imagine the feelings of getting proposed by a prince in the most dramatic way possible. Has Hanbusa-san proposed to you? Was it romantic?" Yori laughed making Aiyora all embarrassed before admitting._

 _"Actually I used to be a sucker for fairy-tale like romance."_

 _"Are you no longer?"_

 _"I fell in love with Yuki, and Yuki is no prince so just like that all my dreams sort of faded away. But now that I will be marrying a man soon, somehow my childish heart is awaking those dreams once again."_

 _"In that case let me give you some advice to calm your emotions down." Yori started to advice without even knowing that there was a ear present that secretly heard the whole thing..._

 _The two females were so lost in conversation that at one point people started to question on Aiyora's presence; leaving Yuki no choice but to drag them inside. Once brought inside Aiyora was right away distracted by all the attention she was receiving from the guest which in fact made her forget about all the rating she was doing on the terrace. But the suddenly it all changed as she heard her named being called on the microphone…_

 _"Aiyora?"_

 _Not only Aiyora's but all heads turned hearing the voice of Kaname Kuran standing atop the staircase._

 _"Aiyora…I would like to start by saying that I am sorry. Please forgive me."_

 _Now all the heads turned towards her, putting her in an awkward position._

 _"What is going on?" Yori asked._

 _"I don't know." Aiyora muttered lowly. Yori then turned to Yuki hoping she would know something but all she got was, "I don't know either!"_

 _Now he started to take his steps down with the following words._

 _"Aiyora… please forgive me," Aiyora could only blink her eyes wondering what the hell he really did that he was apologizing like that. "Forgive me Aiyora for not being able to ready your mind, not being able to understand what your heart desired…"_

 _He was two steps away from fully coming down and Aiyora felt her heart stop. She was scared as hell not being able to understand what is going on in his mind. Like did he decided to ditch them and tell everyone her and Yuki's dirty little secret._

 _"But please do give me a chance, at least one chance to correct my mistake and redo everything perfectly from now on…" by now he was standing right before her and Aiyora gulped in hear bracing herself for the worst._

 _Throwing the microphone away he took her hand in his. The hand on which he already put the ring on not too long ago. Gasps were heard from all over as Kaname suddenly took that ring off and tossed it away. Yuki and Aiyora shared a frightful look. They souls have been almost separated from their bodies._

 _But then the Yung Kuran male did the unexpected. He got on his knees and brought out a black velvet box and opened it to reveal another ring inside it._

 _"Aiyora…I will not ask you to marry me," Many raised their eyebrows at that line. "But I will beg you to marry me. Please marry me Ai…"_

 _Aiyora's jaw dropped in shock and another big round of applauds was heard with whispers going on like 'how romantic' was that._

 _Aiyora wanted to ask 'what the hell was that?' but was in too much of a shock to do so and all she did was just watch as the man before her slipped this ring into her, on that same finger for the second time that night._

 _"From now you it is your job to dream, dream big," Kaname was speaking like this was some sort of command. "And it shall be my job to make each and every one of those impossible dreams come true."_

 _Moved by the entire situation Aiyora's emotion lost control and tears started to roll out of her eyes. Once again it was the crowds turn to clap as Kaname stood up and like a true gentleman kissed her tears away._

 _From her postion Yuki blinked her eyes several times trying to digest what she just saw. Kaname proposed to Aiyora? But why…? that too in such a dramatic way._

 _"KISS HIM!" someone shouted from the crowd. Yuki snapped her head back to find that bastard only to see that one by one now everybody is cheering or rather demanding for it._

 _"KISS HIM…KISS HER…KISS…KISS…KISS…KISS…KISS…KISSS…KISS…KISS!"_

 _Even Yuki at this point know that there is no choice these savage one will not let them go without a kiss. Yuki cursed herself inside. What a weird mess is this? Now she will have to kiss Kaname? But then again if you think about it…it's a great practice since she will have to kiss him during the wedding._

 _People clapped louder as Kaname grabbed the young dark hared female by the face and pulled her in for the awaited kiss but before Yuki could see how weird and awful the kiss actually looked her mother's call distracted. By the time she looked the kiss was already done…all she could see was heavy panting of Aiyora chest as if all the air has been sucked out of her lungs._

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Aimlessly walking through the long corridors for some time, Yuki suddenly came to a stop noticing a portion of the wall which is now decorated with pictures of Kaname and Aiyora's engagement party.

-The frame on the top left corner had the picture of Kaname putting the ring one Aiyora while she had her head turned back searching for Yuki. A soft smile crept up the brunette female's lips at the memory. -The next picture was Kaname on his knees proposing Aiyora, the drama he did after hearing the conversation between Aiyora and Yori.  
-The next picture was Aiyora kissing Kaname on the cheeks. Yuki quickly moved onto the next frame.  
\- The next one had Kaname holding Aiyora with his arms wrapped around her waist as he lifted her body off the ground.  
-The next picture, the one on the largest frame, it was them kissing as the crowd cheered. Yuki leaned more towards the frame and studied the picture. The event happened right in front of her, but the real life event that she saw and photo captured tells different stories. In the picture Kaname is almost eating her mouth away, his lust is clearly shown in the picture… but this is not how Yuki remembers the kiss in real life. Then suddenly the bell rings in her head… The two had to kiss because of the crowds' sudden demand, right after Kaname proposed. Yuki still remembers how it annoyed the hell out of her. The kiss was not that long but not that short either. But here is the interesting part Yuki never actually got to see the **Kiss** properly because the moment Kaname's lips touch Aiyora, her mother called her as a result of which she had to look away and when Yuki looked next all she saw was Kaname pulling away.

A deep sigh left Yuki's lips at the memory of that night and realization that she had just now. Well she knows now, that, if she would have seen this kiss she would not have let this wedding happen. Probably her mother already knew so purpose she distracted her.

Shaking her head Yuki took few steps forward only to see this portion of the wall is actually decorated with pictures from the Wedding. Not her one but Kaname's. Yuki was about to indulge herself to these set of pictures as well but that is when the sudden sound of car horn honking reached her ear and her heart skipped a beat…!

They are here…she is here…her love, her Ai is here…

And she ran, ran to the closest window facing the front of the Kuran Mansion. For, she could not afford to miss the chance, to get a glimpse of her Ai...!

... ... ...

Standing in front of the window of her own bedroom Yuki watched; four uniformed guards pulled open the large iron gates of the Kuran mansion. It was the big black hummer that drove in first, behind it was the black limo. Just as the Limo passed through the gate all four of the guards saluted meaning Kaname is in that car, no doubt left in that. So If Kaname is in there then definitely Aiyora too is in there!

A whole line of maids and servants were ready and waiting right in front of the entrance.

Both the cars slowly drove inside and stopped right in front of the entrance. The helpers all rushed towards the car in front, opened the door and started unload the luggage just as butler Tanaka instructed them.

Another servant rushed towards the car behind and opened the door. Her mother excited scream pierced through Yuki's ear just as Kaname climbed out of the car. The older lady practically ran and engulfed him into her arms with the intention to never let go. Seiran was the second to come out with the pink bundle in her arms. This time it was their father who ran toward the grey haired female carefully took the mini Kuran into his arms, cradling her with all the love in the world.

Then, two jumpy young figures hopped out of the car like ponies. The boy around seven who looked a like an odd combination of Juri and Haruka Kuran, and a girl around four who had her grandmother and father's face but defiantly got her mother beautiful long black hair and styled. Both the around four rushed out of the car and ran towards their grandfather. Another figure came following the trail of those two jumpy one, and this Yuki very well recognized. Kanezawa! The heir that will succeed Kaname. The last time Yuki saw him he was no more than probably five to six months old; and now look at him…a carbon copy of his father. Unlike the other two Kanezawa first hugged his grandmother and then gracefully walked toward his approaching grandfather.

All of them have come out except for one. Yuki braced herself! She could feel her heart suddenly come to a stop as Kaname leaned down and extended his arm all the way inside. Time has finally come…finally! Finally! Finally! She could feel that her throat was going dry yet she could not move to get water. Even if death stands before her she will not move from the spot, not without a glimpse of…

Yuki failed to notice that she was frozen right on the spot. Her whole body has started to tremble but she took no notice of it until she felt Zero comforting hand on her shoulder indirectly telling her to calm down.

Her heart tightens, when she got the first glimpse of that familiar fair hand slowly sliding up her brother's arm from inside the car. Anticipation is such a bitter sweet feelings it is something that Yuki just realized. The moment Kaname brought Aioyra out of the car, Yuki's heart exploded. Drumming it way out of her ribcage making her pant loudly like she was running short of breath, like there was no air left for her to breathe.

"Yuki…" Zero hugged her tightly from the back. "Yuki…calm down. Just relax! Relax!"

But she could not. How could she possibly relax!? It's been so long…so very long…tears were already streaming down her eyes and a sound that can be considered sob left her lips.

Juri pulled Aiyora into a warm embrace that her daughter in law managed to return. After Juri, it was Haruka's turn to pull Aiyora into his arm as a gesture of welcome.

Finally as all of them started to walk inside it was Zero who noticed how Aiyora was holding Kaname. With her one hand she practically grasped onto his whole arm and her other hand was tightly pressed against her stomach. Zero found the sight odd and decided to focus on the female more and realized Juri was right. Aiyora is not well, in fact not well at all. She has lost dangerous amount of weight, can barely walk. Her small slow steps stand as the proof. And not just that she looks tired, exhausted and in very much pain. And her eyes clearly reflected that it was not just physical pain but also mental. Well it is actually the mental pain that is now allowing the physical pain to heal.

For Yuki it is after a long time she experience the term temptation. As a matter of fact it was so great that for the first time her mind, body and soul were in agreement that she should just run, run to her beloved and pull her into her safe arms and keep her there encaged forever.

But then what stopped her?

Her conscious...reminding her of that very day!

Yuki could see no more, she turned around, burring her face into her husband's chest fully broke down.

 **a.n. Thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed. I know this sotry is very complicated and confusing. So any question feel free to ask. Thank you all for the support truly means a lot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 _Despite being blessed with a glamorous face, Aiyora was not blessed with an intelligent head. She was not into all those 'learn and acquire knowledge' she loved to live in her own imaginary world where everything is so easy and uncomplicated. Tragically she falls into the exact cliché off beauty without a brain who, barely kept up with the news and knowledge going on around the world._

 _And believe if anyone ever told her the kind of mess she was about to get into for her naïve nature then she definitely would have thought through each and every world that is about to come out of her mouth. But more than that someone definitely should have told her bit about the man whom she got engaged to, Kaname Kuran, no ahem The Kaname Kuran._

 _But alas…! No one did that either, not even Yuki._

 _"Are you kidding me!?" Aiyora hissed at the grocer. "Only this much tomatoes for three hundred Yen? Please tell me you are not serious Mister."_

 _"You know he is actually asking for quite a cheaper price Aiyora." Besides her standing Yori reminded._

 _"I know, but I'm trying to get a better bargain out of it." And that made Yori sigh in defeat. At this point all she can hope is that they are done sooner, after all this place is way too crowded for her comfort; and dying squashed between human bodies is not the ideal way Yori pictures the ending of her life. However at the rate Aiyora was going on with her heated bargain with the old man for some freaking tomatoes it appears it will not end so easily._

 _"No more than 80 yen!" Aiyora went on._

 _"I'm not selling you the tomatoes!"_

 _"95 YEN!" Aiyora yelled._

 _"GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!"_

 _"Okay last chance old man 100 YEN!"_

 _"No less than 250 YEN kid!"_

 _"Excuse me Ma'am! Excuse me… Ma'am…Ma'am Excuse me!" So engrossed in argument Aiyora did not even realize that the lady was actually trying to speak to her._

 _"Ma'am I have just one question about Kuran-sama?" Aiyora did not pay attention, nor did she register what she was asked._

 _"How did you meet Kuran-sama?" Aiyora still had her attention focused into bargaining. "Were you guys' lovers? Were you his mistress? Are you the reason for Miss Sara Shirabuki's heart break?"_

 _"FINAL PRICE …150 YEN!" Aiyora gave her verdict._

 _"200 YEN no more no less!"_

 _"Ma'am please just answering one thing about Kuran-sama?" this time the questioning female tapped on her shoulder making Aiyora finally understand that it was her she was trying to talk to._

 _Aiyora snapped her head unsure about the whole situation._

 _"Ma'am about Kuran-sama?"_

 _"Who?" Aiyora asked crunching her nose, while in her head wondering 'Who the fuck is Kuran-sama?'._

 _"You don't know Kuran-sama?" This time the lady's eyebrow arched and voice intrigued._

 _"NO NO NO!" Aiyora answered in a tone that was similar to shoo-ing away someone. The lady simply smirked and turned away allowing Aiyora to resume back to her bargain. Today is her lucky day, after all she got a fantastic story to cover, and boss will surely be pleased._

 _…_

 _NEXT DAY:_

 **"KANAME KURAN, WHO?" –Aiyora.**

 **"I DON"T KNOW ANY KURAN-SAMA!" –Aiyora.**

 **AIYORA DENIES THE ENGAMENT.**

 **KANAME KURAN, DUMPED WITIN A WEEK AFTER ENGAMENT.**

 **"I WOULD HAVE NEVER DONE THIS TO KANAME!" –Sara Shirabuki.**

 _Juri Kuran snarled, in rage that made her want to blow up the entire Kuran mansion! She quickly got up leaving her breakfast untouched and rushed towards her son's room. Usually everybody knocks before entering the young Kuran's chamber. The same rule still applies to his parents and sister. But today is not the day Juri would care. She just twisted the knob and barged in. The room was stiil dark, curtains and drapes still closed and Kaname was still asleep tucked under the soft duvet._

 _"Kaname!" She called him rather loudly, while pulling apart the curtains to let sunlight in._

 _"Kaname…Kaname…Kaname…" she almost went into the verge of yelling. "It's no time to sleep." This time she went up to her boy and shook him up._

 _The young man shot his eyes open. His vision still blurry but his mother's shouting and howling drumming before his ears._

 _"What is the matter?" Kaname groaned having difficulty to fully wake up._

 _"This is the matter my son," she threw all those newspapers onto him. "This. Is. The. Matter!"_

 _It took Kaname a second to register what his mother was trying to show him. Then letting out a loud yawn he slowly sat up leaned against the board and took the newspapers in hand only to have his mouth come apart in shock._

 _"How? How did this happen?" He was having real difficulty believing his eyes._

 _…_

 _"Here," Juri threw all the newspapers at Aiyora's face making her flinch. "Look what you have!"_

 _Sitting next to Aiyora was Yuki. It was her who picked up the newspapers and started to go through them. And honestly Yuki was having a real hard time not to explode into laughter. There was Kaname in front page of almost every newspaper with hilarious heading above. This is not the first time that Kaname has actually appeared on the cover of a magazine or on the front page of newspaper, or even became the headline. But yes this is the first time he became the victim of tabloids…for a rumour that was no just silly but insulting at its best._

 _"Answer me girl," Juri hissed pacing around the open space inside her son's office. "Do you have any idea about the depth of your action? Do you even realize the damage you have done to his reputation?" Aiyora's frightened eyes moved towards Kaname who was seated on the leather couch with his legs one on top of the other drinking his tea. The fact there was no emotion on his face made Aiyora even more scared. She did not know whether he was a little angry or furious like his mother._

 _"Just because you don't come from class doesn't mean you can bring down Kaname's as well." Aiyora's mouth fell apart but Juri Kuran was not going to stop so easily; she gave out a cruel laughter and continued. "Why am I not surprised? How would you know about class? When your father himself probably does not know about it."_

 _"What class?" Aiyora gasped, she could no longer just sit there and tolerate. She stood up at once and then opened her mouth in defence realizing the type of insult her soon to be mother in law was throwing at her._

 _"If your issue is that I do not come from family of loaded money, then please then by all means break this engagement. I have no desire to married into a family where my father and I will not be respected for who we are." With that said Aiyora pulled out the ring and threw on the face of her precious son._

 _"Aiyora," This time it was Yuki who gasped at her lover's boldness and also fearing what her mother might to see revenge for this insult. "Aiyora, calm down. Please calm down!" Yuki was trying her best to shut Aiyora up before things could get so bitter that her mother will hate Aiyora for the rest of her life._

 _Kaname on the other hand did something different. He shot his head back at his mother and demanded she stopped and apologized to Aiyora._

 _"Mother please apologized to Aiyora."_

 _"Excuse me?" Juri was really very surprised by her son's words._

 _"I said apologize to her." Kaname repeated calmly, but it was one of those dangerous clams before the storm._

 _"Why should I apologize…Who is even she that I have to apologize? Who is she? What is her status?"_

 _"HER SATUS IS MY WIFE!" This time Kaname raised his voice standing up. "She is the one becoming my wife, mother!" His roar not only shook up all three of the ladies but also confused them quite a bit especially Yuki and Aiyora._

 _"You can insult me all you want, I will tolerate, but insulting my wife to be…I won't let that happen." Juri could hear the threat lacing under his voice and visualize it in his eyes. It increased her anger further. The very fact that her son was going against her for some random girl, did not sit very well with her._

 _"Seiran…?" the said female came in within few seconds. "Please escort mother home."_

 _"But-" Juri was about to protest._

 _"We shall have further discussion at night once I'm home."_

 _Soon after Juri left Kaname once more apologized to Aiyora on his mother's behalf and Yuki begged her not to end this engagement. Since this engagement is the only hope of light to their taboo love. When Aiyora was finally calm and settled after a hell lot of crying and ranting,Kaname took Yuki with him and left for a short meeting to seek solution to the current matter asking Aiyora to make herself comfortable while she waited for them in the office._

 _..._

 _Sitting there all by herself Aiyora was starting to feel a bit bore. However, no matter how bored she was the chain of event did not seem to escape her mind. It made no sense as to how this all happened._ _She realized it was the lady from the grocery store. It must be her. No it has to be her. So she is a journalist. Finally pieces of puzzle settled down into Aiyora's head. But what made no sense is to why she came after her? It isn't like she is getting married to a celebrity. Kaname is just Yuki brother. He is no movie star, nor is her some sort of singer, or with any band. Then why on earth are people with cameras have gathered around her house. Why does she now have people following her around trying to take pictures? Then people asking again and again about how she got chosen by Kaname. Why the fact that she got engaged to him is such a big deal?_

 _Aiyora let out a tired sigh letting leaning on the sofa. It really made no sense._

 _Then, suddenly a bulb lit upon her head. She turned her head back and looked at the large wooden desk only to find that Kaname has left his computer running. Both the laptop and desktop were running. Amazing! Wasting no time she rushed over, sat down on his chair, went to Google and typed down_

 ** _KANAME KURAN_**

 _And within two seconds Aiyora could feel her jaw dropping to the ground. He has a freaking Wikipedia page! Who the heck is he? She clicked on the link to read on more her husband to be._

 _Kaname Kuran is not just who she thought him to be. He is not just Yuki's brother and son of Kuran family. He has done double major in finance and law. Right after undergrad he worked at a highly prestigious law firm in the Stated for about years. During his time in university his spent his summer taking flying lesson at a prestigious aviation academy. At the age of 22, Kaname joined the national air force and served there for the next three years of his life. At only 25, he was recruited by world's number one commercial airliner where he served as the captain. Till to this day he is counted as one of the top highest paid commercial pilot to have ever worked. Now Kaname Kuran has decided to join hands with his father and run the whole empire of Kuran group of industry._

 _Aiyora blinked several times that was just the professional side. She scrolled down and looked into the social work section. He was surprised to see that he is involved with quite a few charitable organizations. There were event some pictures, Aiyora opened those in another tab and started to go through them._

 _Her heart skipped a beat, as she started to go through those pictures._

 _The first picture appeared to be taken at some orphanage. Kaname was surrounded by the kid. There were pictures of him playing with them, teaching them. There is even a picture of two little girls kissing both his cheeks at the same time. In another picture he is seen playing football with a group of boys from what looked like another orphanage. The next picture was actually taken at an old age home, where Kaname was surrounded by various senior citizens, the next one after that showed Kaname reading out books to them, best was the next one where he was dancing with a group of old ladies and yes they were trying to flirt and grope him every possible way. Then there were pictures of Kaname on the streets protesting for human right, working with the coal minors, at the hospital with aids patients and list went on. Skipping those Aiyora moved back to the previous tab._

 _This time she decided to focus on his other side and found out that he has done various endorsements for extremely high end brands and cars and even the airline company he used to pilot for. She founds some pictures there as well from his shoot as he modeled for them, walked the ramps as shows topper. Among these the best three pictures were one when he was walking the ramp with the designer, next was from car commercial where he was inside sitting on the driver's seat holding the steering wheels and a hot model lying down on the bonnet. The third one was a perfume commercial where he is on a black leather couch and two hot models on two sides both ripping his suit open one nuzzling his chest and the other his neck. Aiyora could not bring herself to stop laughing at the picture._

 _Moving on she decided to check more and find out that thought he was nonfactor or singer but he was no less a celebrity. For heaven's sake he hung around the celebrity crowd. He partied with them. This dude lived the most awesome life. He is actually the richest Kuran. Although the Kuran Corporation is a multi-billion dollar business empire however Kaname Kuran alone is multi-billionaire on his own without daddy's money. So when you combine Kaname Kuran with Kuran Corporation it would burst up the calculator._

 _By the time her research was done Aiyora could feel her head spinning. This man is an all-rounder. Life with him is going to be so much difficult. Can she even cope up with the pressure?_

 _"Aha…look what we have here?" a husky voice purred in her ear. Making Aiyora jump on the place and turn only to see that she has been caught…_

 _"Do I have myself a new stalker now?" Aiyora blushed deeper at the comment._

 _"I'm sorry Kaname onii-sama."_

 _"Onii-sama?" He raised his eyebrow only to burst into laughter a second later. "Why would you call me that? Have you forgotten that we are engaged?"_

 _"Ummm," Aiyora found herself at loss of words. That was a good point indeed._

 _"Call me Kaname from now on." He declared turing the chair towards him to get a better view of her._

 _"How about Kuran-sama? Or even better Mr. Kuran?" She suggested with a cheeky smile. However her smile did not last long since his next words baffled her out._

 _"Mr. Kuran is what ladies call my male organ!" he said with a wink._

 _"Excuse me!"_

 _"He is about the same size as your hand…"_

 _"What the hell!"_

 _"But a lot wider in girth!"_

 _"Are you bragging?" She asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _He did not respond to her right away. instead leaned further down closing the distance between them only leaving a small gap for the air to pass and whispered in a teasing voice letting his hot breath shower her face "…Just informing."_

 _"You know Yuki would not like it." Aiyora slipped out the threat._

 _"Yuki would not like it, I on the other hand would surely enjoy it…" he paused and came dangerously close. "…but in the end it would be your decision whose side you chose. You can be with Yuki or come to me…"his nose crossed with her. "…I will accept you with open arms."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Aiyora was all confused. She wanted to move away but her head was trapped between him and the chair. "Please stop it…" she begged not having any other option in hand._

 _"Aiyora…" his voice hissed in demand as his tongue slowly darted out and traced her lower lip. "…Aiyora…do not blush like that…" her eyes turned wide, she did even know that she was blushing. "I will not be able to hold myself back." he spoke against her lips. His lips had already captured her lower one._

 _"Kaname oni-" with a frustrated groan his dashed his tongue inside forcing her into a kiss. In the next second his hands tightly gripped her arms so that she cannot escape. Her eyes turned wide as realization hit her about what is taking place. She quickly placed a hand over his chest and tried to push him back but he was stronger and she is no match for him. Aiyora started to struggle but then;_

 _"Kiss him back Ai." She heard Yuki's voice like it was some command. "Kiss him more passionately. Wrap your arms around and pull him into your arms. Think of it as wrong yet hard to resist. Tug his hair; fist your hand on his back. Show passion, show desire, show lust."_

 _Aiyora was confused yet followed the instruction word to word. She felt like an actress shooting an intimate scene with the director telling her what to do. She heard the sounds of click and shutter and realized that pictures were being taken._

 _"Thank you sir, thank you ma'am you can pull part now." This time it's a male voice._

 _The kiss broke leaving them both breathing heavily. Aiyora quickly looked to the side to see Yuki with couple men standing at the entrance of the office. One of the men had a camera in hand. Then she turned the other way and saw another man with large lense camera on top the building in front with Seiran, Kaname's personal assistance._

 _"Pictures have been clicked from few angles." One of the men declared. "We shall pic the best real looking ones and leak them to the magazine and by tomorrow morning they shall be on the on the newspaper and by next week every magazine will have them on cover."_

 _"Wait what?" Aiyora shot up on her feet. "What is going on? Why would there be pictures of him and I kissing on the newspapers?"_

 _"Aiyora," Yuki was about to open her mouth but the Kuran PR person beat her to it._

 _"Ma'am this is the only way to tackle the embarrassing mess that you have caused. At this point we have to anything and everything to make sure you both appear like a genuine couple. Therefore starting from now till the wedding you and Kuran-sama must spend quite a lot time together. There must be public appearances and privately caught moments."_

 _Aiyora's eyes danced between Kaname, Yuki and those men. She realized the kind of mess she has gotten into. To her suddenly it all seemed like a trap, a trap from which she desperately wanted to get out. Her head started to spin and she felt strange nauseated out of too much nervousness._

 _Aiyora's body gave away and was about to collapse but luckily Kaname was right there to catch her and save her from the fall. Yuki too rushed too her side asking if she was okay._

 _"Home," Aiyora whispered looking between the Kuran siblings with tired eyes. "I want to go home. I need some time to think, to process everything!"_

 _…_

 _"Sir Maria Kurenai is here to see you." the receptionist told Kaname Kuran over the phone only to get order from him to send her to his office right away._

 _The silver haired female knocked on the door and waited for the permission to come from inside. With the permission she slowly twisted the knob, opened the door and stepped in. Kaname Kuran had his back facing the door. Maria watched as the man looked outside through the window._

 _"Kaname…?" she called to get his attention._

 _"Please have a seat Maria."_

 _"You called me, what is the matter?" she asked getting comfortable on the chair._

 _Kaname took seat upon his chair. He brought out the cheque from the drawer and passed it over rot her._

 _"Don't be shy to tell me if the amount unsatisfied you."_

 _The female had her eyes wide with shock. Was he kidding? The cheque is a lot better then she expected._

 _"Also gives my special thanks to your reporter who approached Aiyora." Yes here is the nasty secret that no one knew that it was Kaname who sent the reporter lady after when she was shopping at the grocery store._

 _"And anytime your publishing house needs donation, don't feel shy to ask."_

 _"Actually Kaname I was thinking if one of our magazine could feature you both on in cover. This way we can have our increased sale and you can have a grand debut of your wife to be."_

 _"That can be done." He agreed. "I shall arrange everything and send words for you. In the meantime keep this." He brought out another envelope from the drawer and passed it to her._

 _Maria opened the envelope only to have her eyes turn wide to see intimate pictures of Yuki and his soon to be wife._

 _"You want these published?"_

 _He smirked proudly "…Right before the wedding."_

 _"I don't understand how will this benefit you?"_

 _He did not answer to that and gave a different reply "I shall tell you the exact day, date and time…till then wait for my call."_

 _"Are you sure Kaname? I mean this is playing with fire. I mean who would want his soon to be wife's such a big scandal to be out in public? I mean one wrong move this will end in catastrophe." Maria only hoped that he would come back to his senses and his words suggested otherwise._

 _"Thank you Maria, it was nice seeing you."_

 _And she knew its pointless to argue with him. It's either you are on his side or not. And Maria Kurenai was definitely on his side. The equation is simple Kaname Kuran equals to huge sum of money that she needed to run her business._

 **a.n. thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed. also don't forget to favorite, follow and review it if loved it. Thank you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 _It has been exactly two and half month since the Kuran family has taken Aiyora under their care. Being born into a middle class family Aiyora was not used to the life style of the family she will be getting married to, the Kuran's._

 _Not only in Japan, the Kuran family is actually one of the very influential families in the world. Here in Japan, they hold some form of royalty and are very much considered royals. However each and every member of the family is treated like celebrity. Expect for Yuki of course, who lives a simple everyday earning life by working as a teacher, mixing with normal people. Yuki's parents Haruka and Juri mostly lives a high profile life. But they are not the biggest star of Kuran, that title on the other hand belongs to Kaname Kuran the heir next in line._

 _Getting engaged to Kaname Kuran had its own disadvantages. It made Aiyora's life a pure living hell. People of the media made her their new target. They followed her everywhere, be it class, or home, or when she was out with friends. She was constantly judged for her style which very well was not compatible to the ladies who were fortunate to hung around Kaname's inner circle. More importantly she was not allowed to make any interaction with the media nor was she even allowed to speak about Kaname. She already created a mess before, the Kuran's didn't want a second one. All these rules and regulations created extra pressures on Aiyora. Therefore not being able to handle this pressure any longer Aiyora broke down and cried before the media asking them to leave her alone._

 _And after this incident the Kuran family decides to draw a conclusion to all these cat and mouse chase and make Aiyora move in with them._

 _Yuki was the one who was the most thrilled among all by the decision. It was like her prayers have bee answered, Aiyora and her will be in the same house, under the same roof. Could life get any better?_

 _But reality was far different than what either Yuki or Aiyora imagined._

* * *

 _"Aiyora, meet Nina, your hair stylist. She will design your hair for days and special occasions." her soon to be mother in law introduced pointing towards the rainbow haired female. Aiyora took a good look at this Nina's hair and wondered how on earth was this girl going to style her hair when she failed to give a decent style to her own hair._

 _"This is Takeshi, he will be your makeup artist." Okay the art of his face showed skill._

 _"At your service my lady, and please call me Keshi." The male spoke in tone that gave Aiyora a general idea about his flamboyant nature._

 _"That is Nana, your wardrobe stylist. She will help you decide your outfit." Juri pointed and Aiyora's eyes landed on the formally dress short black haired female._

 _"And this is Momoyama, she is the one who raised Kaname and Yuki. so I am assigning her as your mentor. she will guide you to perfect the Kuran behaviour. And if any time you have any questions feel free to ask me or Kaname, we will be more than glad to help you out."_

 _Well this is going to be easy. Aiyora thought. Deep inside her heart she felt a weird sense of excitement, like she was looking for it all._

* * *

 _Two months after Aiyora moved into the Kuran mansion:_

 _"Tomorrow afternoon we are going to Shindo's birthday party." Yuki said barging into Aiyora's room super excited. But her excitement all died down, to see that Aiyora sitting before the dresser getting her hair curled and Kaname standing on the other side giving instructions to the hair stylist._

 _"Aiyora and I will be attending Shindo's birthday tomorrow." Yuki said again, this time looking straight into her brother's eyes._

 _"For sure that can be arranged," Kaname said then turned his head towards his assistant Seiran who was holding a black binder on hand. "Can't it Seiran?"_

 _The grey haired female opened the binder and flipped through pages before pausing at particular one._

 _"Unfortunately there is no free hour for either of you tomorrow Kaname-sama. First you have meeting with the wedding planner, then you both are to accompany Juri-sama to a book launch party, from there you and lady Aiyora will have to meet the magazine for the interview and decided on the final touch before the photo shoot. And lastly at night both you and Aiyora-sama are expected to attend the ballet show performed by Mia-Mora dance group."_

 _Aiyora let out a tired sigh, imagining how long and tiring of a day it will be. That was good enough for Yuki to know that once again Aiyora will not be available. More like it has become an everyday routine._

 _"It's okay, no problem I will take Zero." with that Yuki just turned on her heels and stormed out. Leaving behind a sad Aiyora and as for Kaname, he had no reaction. they would know that she is pissed but who cares about what they think!_

 _Day of the shoot:_

 _When Yuki entered the studio chamber the lights, the bed and the hot-tub all were close to done being prepared. The soft focus moonlight like lighting, candle, long flying curtains and drapes suggested this shoot is going to be a sensual one. She did not mind. After all Kaname and Aiyora have had already four sessions of photo shoot done and Yuki was present during all of them. First one was by the beach in Maldives, seconds in the dessert in Morocco, third one was at the Kuran golf courtd and fourth one Yuki even forgot where. Now Yuki is curious to see how this on would turn out._

 _The sound of the door opening gets Yuki's attention. The door to the dressing room opened, both Kaname and Aiyora walked out dressed in silk white robes. Hold on ROBES!? Yuki blinked her eyes in confusion. What the heck happened to their clothes? Will they be naked or be in their underwear? How can Aiyora pose naked she is way too shy for that._

 _She went up to Seiran who was instructing the assistant of the photographer and asked and from her she learned that, "it will be an intimate shoot, they will be posing nude!"_

 _"Excuse me!" her harsh words got Kaname's attention who upon noticing his sister quickly rushed to her side and pulled her to a corner._

 _"What the hell Kaname!?" Yuki hissed not being able to keep her temper in check. "Now you two will pose naked? She needs to be naked before whole the world? Listen just because you are shameless doesn't mean others around you are comfortable."_

 _"Yuki relax! Please relax and listen to me…let me explain." He rubbed his palm up and down her arms. Hoping it would calm her anger down. But it's not that simple._

 _"What can you possibly explain Kaname?"_

 _"I assure you it will be over in two minutes."_

 _Yuki snarled in rage._

 _"Please Yuki, I give you my words it will be done in two minutes." Deep down Yuki feared she already knew that no choice sits before her than to accept it._

 _"Kaname-sama we are waiting." The kuran siblings turned hearing the call from one of the assistant of the photographers. Yuki noticed Aiyora was already on the bed, with a girl assisting her out of the robe. When Kaname neared the bed one of the assistants came running and helped him disrobe before he climbed onto the bed and hovered over Aiyora covering her nudity with his body._

 _"Ready?" Yuki saw as Kaname asked Aiyora rubbing his palm gently over her head; like he was asking for permission to fuck her and she only nodded a reply. Yuki tried her best to block out Kaname and focus on Aiyora. She appeared nervous but somehow managed to hide it well. The awkward feeling was there. Even a small tint of blush that cover her milky white cheeks!_

 _Cameras started to flash and directions started to come._

 _Yuki's excitement increased because soon it will be over…which is what she desperately prayed for._

 _However over two hours passed it is still not over. Alas Yuki's prayers were not answered. Once they had to change the background, twice they had change the camera lenses, and then there was too much oil on Aiyora so make it equal they had to oil Kaname's body. Then it turned too slippery and holding onto each other turned quite a struggle. Their bodies continued to slip and slide against each other making them tightly their grip. Yuki's could feel her heart stop when Kaname's fingers almost dug into the side of Aiyora's hips. And what hurt more was when her hands almost fisted on his large back trying to get a good grip of him. It took almost an hour for the shots on the bed to be done. And now they have been moved into the hot tub. And there thing escalated from bad to worse; here they must pose like 'did is being done!'_

 _Yuki showed herself out the moment the director instructed Aiyora to pretend to ride Kaname. This is way too much vulgarity for her to bear. Nor could she blame Aiyora. So rather than watching things that would make her mood bitter Yuki decided it's best to wait outside where she will see nothing, know nothing._

 _"Yuki…?" she turned hearing familiar warm voice. "What is the matter?"_

 _"Oh nothing, I just decided to come down and get fresh air while Aiyora is getting all naked with Kaname-oniisama."_

 _"Oh…wait WHAT?"_

 _"I know you heard me, what's the point in asking?"_

 _Zero always had the magical ability to read Yuki's mind and even now he could see the pain in her eye clearly no matter how hard she tried to conceal it._

 _He knew it would not be of great help but still he forced her onto his bicycle and took her to the beach. The only place where Yuki found solace from all the disturbance._

 _"Zero…do you hate me for who I am?" Yuki asked as they lay down side by side on the sandy beach._

 _"Why do you ask when you already know the answer?"_

 _"I want to hear you say that you love me!" she abruptly paused, let out a sad sigh before going on. "You are the last piece of hope that I can hold onto; now that Aiyora barely has time for me, after all she is so busy becoming a celebrity."_

 _"Don't tell me you having doubts on your decision upon this union?" Zero asked._

 _"I probably am." She honestly admitted. "…he is giving her too much attention."_

 _"But here is the thing…he knows that they are being watched. He needs make this marriage look genuine. I'm sure after marriage he will figure out a way for the two of you to be together." Though Zero spoke clearly but there was hint of uncertainty in his voice. And the next words left his mouth more like a warning. "You just need to make sure your mother does not get too involved into this. Since end of the day is it mostly your mother who tends to make things way to complicated!"_

 _The silver haired male found it a bit strange that Yuki gave him no reply. He opened his eyes, only to realize that he closed them earlier and found his side to be empty. Strange where could she go?_

 _"HEY!" he heard her voice from far and as he looked his missed a beat. It missed another beat at the sight of Yuki completely stripping down and almost diving into the water calling him with alluring invitation gaze._

 _His sixth senses told him that it would be a bad idea to follow but when it comes to Yuki, Zero barely pays attention to his consciousness. He prefers to become unconscious. And before he even realized he already pulled his t-shirt over his head, his shorts halfway undone and the next thing he knew his feet were dragging him to where was is already awaiting._

* * *

 _The day began beautifully. The sky is in its beautiful blue shade today while decorated with touches of cotton candy like white clouds all around it. Then there is the occasional presence of soft yet warm rays of sunlight brightening up not only the environment but also one mood. It is days like this that makes a person happy for no reason. The same could be said for Kaname Kuran, whose whole mood was chirped and perked up at the beauty of this day. Not to miss a single bit of this day he decided to start early. He even woke up Aiyora and invited her to join him in the garden for breakfast._

 _Kaname and Aiyora were seated in the garden enjoying a cup of tea made by Kaname himself while waiting for the breakfast to arrive. The maids arrived with tray of breakfast and morning newspaper. Super excited Aiyora picked up a piece of toast and snatched the newspaper before Kaname could get his hands on them._

 _Clearing his throat Kaname said, "It is I who opens the newspaper first every morning."_

 _"Agreed," Aiyora retorted with a victorious smile "…but from today it shall change."_

 _"I once read somewhere that," Kaname started "…in order to maintain a happy marriage one must never argue with wife. In fact a husband should always agree with his wife."_

 _Ayirao burst into ghost of laughter. "Is that how our marriage will be?" And with absolutely no seriousness in her voice asked "You will listen to all my words? Each and every single one of them..?"_

 _"…Yes of course." He answered with dead seriousness. His face blank, eyes almost dilated and voice deep and husky. All these features were noticeable but unfortunately for Aiyora before she could pay attention to the man before, her eyes landed on the particular section of newspaper by the down right corner and those deep green eyeballs of her widened in seconds._

 _Kaname noted her change right away and asked in a concerned voice, "Are you alright?" but got no response. She was too engrossed into a particular article. "Aiyora…is everything alright with you?"_

 _"Who the fuck is Zero Kiryu?"_

 _"I'm sorry who?"_

 _"Zero fucking Kiryu!?" she spat the name like it was some sort of abomination._

 _"A family friend, but why are you suddenly so interested in him?"_

 _"Here is why…" She shoved the newspaper back into his direction. Only to have him casually pick it up and look at the picture of Yuki and Zero by the beach, naked, racing. Although the urge to laugh out like those evil villains in movie was taking over but Kaname knew all too well to keep himself under control. The poor girl just received an indirect heartbreak; he cannot just laugh about it on her face._

 _"This is nothing." He spoke like a professional who has been dealing with these nasty tabloids for ages. "It is the tabloids way of fooling people to buy their newspapers."_

 _"Why is she naked with him?" He raised his eyebrow. That was actually quite a good question to ask but not to him, after all he is not the picture. Still he decided to answer taking his sister's side, defending her._

 _"I think the term it's referred to as, is skinny dipping."_

 _"I know what it is called…my question is why with him!?" Then commented, "At least has his underwear on, not like her, not even a thread on...aaarrrhhh!" the fact that Yuki was completely on her skin did not sit very well with her lover._

 _Aiyora was already fumed up and Kaname took note of how possessive she is. It is not a nature of her he noticed earlier but either way he decided to spray a bit of aerosol into that fire and just observe how far it goes._

 _"Your eyes show insecurity." Kaname chose his words carefully. "Don't tell me you feel frightened to lose Yuki to Kiryu?" There was a playful glint in his voice that his fiancé was not sure how to take because the evidence is quite clear that he is trying to mock her._

 _"Yuki was never like this," she was already drawing conclusion. "I never imagined her to be like this."_

 _"Your imagination seems quite vague to me." Those words made Aiyora glare at him, but as if it even had any effects? Since he too busy drinking his tea, to notice her glare._

 _"Do you think she is trying to make me jealous?" She pointed her finger towards the newspaper again. "By getting all naked with him!" Kaname could only stare at her. He is not sure if that was Yuki's actual motive? Even if not, it still worked._

 _"I cannot believe her!" Aiyora went on draining herself to a sip of water. "She is doing all these out petty jealousy. Never have I thought Yuki is capable of stooping this low. A part of me wants to dump her right now." Kaname just observed her taking few deep breath and exhaled before closing her eyes and finally asking. "She really does not know the meaning of loyalty …does she?"_

 _"It appears to me that you clearly do not recognize the term faith?" his voice sounded like he was deeply disappointed. It caught Aiyora off guard._

 _"Kaname…I…um…onii-sama…" now she clearly wasn't making any sense. Even struggling to find the right term to address him._

 _At that moment Aiyora was a sight not to be missed. The expression of horror all over her face was absolutely priceless. If he wished Kaname could have stopped there but no, he chose to give her bit more of lecture._

 _"I'm a lot older than you, have seen the world more and do have a lot more experience than either one of you." Aiyora was not sure, exactly where this was going, but hoped with all her heart that she wouldn't receive a scolding by her fiancé. It would make it quite embarrassing._

 _"Take my advice and break up with Yuki."_

 _Aiyora blinked, once…twice… several times. Just to make sure she heard him correctly. And her suspicions turned true when there was no change in his eyes._

 _"In case you are wondering I seriously meant what I said." He said with no sorry or sympathy in his voice. "This relationship will not last," he predicted like he was some sort of psychic hand reader._

 _"Excuse me?" Aiyora opened her mouth to protest._

 _"Mark my words that this relationship will no longer last." Now he sounds like an over confident jerk! "It lacks the fundamental base…of trust."_

 _"We believe each other." Aiyora became defensive. "We have faith upon one another."_

 _"Yuki does," He agreed taking his siblings side. "but as for you, I am not sure." he went on with the straight face. "Even if you do, you have a funny way of showing it."_

 _Aiyora chocked on her food and Kaname offered her water. He saw how she looked at him. She felt offended by his words. That is what the frown on her face suggested._

 _"I apologize if my words came out harsh than I intended for it to be, but my intentions were not wrong." Aiyora started at him, not sure if she could trust him._

 _"What I meant to say is that, close your eyes for once and put yourself in her shoes. I know my sister, she is a sensitive lover." Aiyora looked, not being able to hold his gaze._

 _"Under the current circumstances we are forced to spend more time with one another. We must appear everywhere together. No matter how much she wants she cannot have you all to herself, at least for now. Then as for the media, they have made us pose in more than vulgar ways. They had us stripped down completely naked and pose nude for one perfume commercial, then he underwater photoshoot where we had to kiss for about a minute and the lingerie brand that made you pose like a hungry starved female tearing my robe apart. And we did it everything, with absolute no shame, no remorse, we did all those before her very eyes."_

 _Aiyora's hands balled into fists resting upon her lap._

 _"Do you not think it bothered Yuki? It bothered her, it pained her to see you in such intimate manner with me but not even for once did she let out a word of protest…and do you even wonder why?"_

 _Aiyora closed her eyes and remembered the day off the shoot. To sell the magazine the publishers wanted to add some jaw dropping steamy-scandalized pictures which resulted in photos of them being clicked bathing in the hot-tub, in the swimming pool, one on the bed wearing two pieces of lingerie set where she was straddling Kaname's hips while tearing his robe open as he lay underneath her. Among all these the most explicit one was where both get completely naked and pose like she was being taken from the back. That particular one will be used for famous high profile perfume men's perfume. Yuki was present during most of the shoot and everything happened before her very eyes. It was clearly shining in her eyes how greatly it bothered her yet not even for once did she let out a protest that jeopardised the shoot. She shut her mouth and sucked up everything just for the sake of their happiness…where all Aiyora did was full-fledged enjoyed her celebrity like life style. It made her ashamed, ashamed of herself. How could she get lured into such temporary happiness?_

 _"Because she trusts me….!" She admitted with a sigh of shame and coming to realization._

 _"Exactly." He agreed with a heartwarming smile. "She knows that you love her and no matter how many times you kiss me in front of the camera or lay down nude with me it matters not because none of these can corrupt your mind. So you too must have same amount of faith in her, and always believe no matter where she is seen or with whom it is you whom her heart belongs to and that will never change."_

* * *

 _Yuki was on the terrace with her mother when suddenly Aiyora's squeaky excited scream reached her ear and she looked to see._

 _"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you…YOU ARE THE BEST KANAME!"_

 _She kept on chanting like a prayer as she got up from her side of the table and ran towards him, pulled him off the chair, gave two deep sloppy kiss on both his and embraced him tightly. He too returned the embrace quite tightly before lifting her petite form of the ground and twirling her around in the air._

 _"Your brother will forever remain grateful to you Yuki. You did for him something that even I failed; you brought him an unrealistically beautiful girl." Yuki turned to her mother trying lever best to not let those words affect her. "I can only imagine the fair child that the two of them will produce. Now with pride I can say that the Kuran family shall remain fairly beautiful forever." Yuki felt her eyebrows twitch in anger. Her mother's obsession with fair skin was something that greatly bothered everyone in the family. She even once tried to sabotage Kaname to marry a particular maid only because she was blessed with light complexion. But Kaname actually had the sense to scream some senses into his mother. This woman really does not know where her limits end. At this point it is becoming embarrassing. What century is even this that you judge someone by the tone of their skin?_

 _She watched from above as Aiyora broke free from Kaname's arms and ran deeper into the garden with Kaname too chasing her. The sounds of her excited laughter and giggle confused frightened Yuki. The horrifying thoughts of either one of them falling for the other one scared the shit out of her. What would she do? How would she even stop them? It's been more than months since Aiyora has been brought into the Kuran mansion. At first when Yuki heard this plan of her mother she was super excited thinking how it was all working in her favour. But now that she is here, it all appears to be the exact opposite of how she planned. Aiyora is most of the time out with Kaname making public appearances at parties, games and tournaments, races etc etc. And when she is home she is surrounded by her teachers who are training her preparing her for the Kuran life-style or she is with her new stylists and artist that Kaname has appointed to make her look like those rich snob of clowns._

 _The twist of finger before her face made Yuki snaps out of her thoughts._

 _"Oh Zero, when did you get here?"_

 _"Actually… quite a while ago." He answered sheepishly. "You probably did notice, since you were so lost in your thoughts to notice."_

 _"You should have called me!" Yuki demanded with a pout that Zero found adorable._

 _"Well, you looked so cute I did not find the heart to bring you out of the zone."_

 _"Are you flirting with me Kiryu?" Yuki asked in bossy tone placing both her hands on her hips._

 _"Maybe," Zero responded scratching the back of his head. "Is it working?"_

 _"It definitely is." Answered a third voice and both turned to see Kaname entering the terrace._

 _"Kuran!" Zero addressed him first._

 _"Where is Ai?" Yuki demanded._

 _"Inside… getting ready." Kaname answered evading her gaze._

 _"For…?"_

 _"Oh Yuki how could you forget, today is the dress fit session!" this time Aiyora ran into the balcony and went staring towards her beloved to give her a quick kiss. "And know very well that I am not going to the fit session without you."_

 _"But Yuki already may have made plans with Kiryu-kun." Yuki and Zero both looked at Kaname bit surprised. Because so far they made no plans, Zero just got here; it was him who was making things up._

 _"Even if they made plans then that plan should be cancelled. Otherwise I will meet the designer some other day. Yuki you do know that i will not go without you!" This time Aiyora spoke turning her head towards her soon to be husband. There was a bit of bitterness in her tone. Zero noted and wondered its cause. And funny enough Kaname did not look happy either, he was probably not happy at all by her response but still he chose to be on the safe side and keep his temper under control._

 _"Ai," Yuki grabbed the other female's hand. "We have no plan; the date has been reserved long time ago. How could you even think that I would not be there beside you as you wear your wedding dress for the first time?" Then by letting go of Aiyora hand one hand Yuki cupped a portion of her face and pulled her in for passionate kiss._

 _Zero's lavender eyes moved to Kaname's only to see how off her appeared yet there was wide grin on his face. Zero is no fool, no matter how genuine the dark haired male is trying to appear but sinister wave of aura is still surrounding him. It is like he was just desperately waiting for these times to be over. Zero looked back at Yuki and Aiyora so happily smooching and smiling between their kisses. The girls looked so excited and his heart felt warm…_

 _It is true his has feelings for Yuki, always had, ever since he has known what love is he knows none other Yuki will ever receive her love. But Yuki is different, her choice is different. Zero does not mind, he is happy and will be happy as long as she is happy. After all that is what love is right? You are happy as long as living, loving and laughing freely…right?_

* * *

 _"Let's go to the beach." Zero offered noticing Yuki's down mood as he walked her home from the Library._

 _"No, last time's scandal has its effects still going on. Aiyora is still upset inside and does not let go of the chance to pass back hand comment every time she gets a chance."_

 _Zero hummed before apologizing. "I'm sorry, I should not have insisted…"_

 _"You did nothing; it is I who chose to take off my clothes." Yuki turned around and cupped his face. "So please don't apologize. Besides we did nothing wrong, so there is no reason to be sorry."_

 _Zero could feel his heart racing at their close proximity. He slowly pulled his hand away and put a distance between them. He did not wish to do something that would ruin his friendship with Yuki. He does not mind even if his feelings are not reciprocated however if Yuki does not exist in his life he might very well not survive._

 _"Anyways I was wondering…" he thought about the past occurrence. "Have you even given it a though why the paparazzi followed us in the first place?"_

 _Yuki turned her head, her brown eyes meeting his in a questioning stare._

 _"You are a school teacher and I, am a psychology student." The look of Yuki face told Zero that now she too is thinking the same thing._

 _"True, that we both come from very influential family. However we are not the star members living movie star like lives. You know what I mean right Yuki?" she blinked several times. "See how peacefully we are able to walk... but let's say if Kaname was here with us, we would be chased by hoarders of photographers."_

 _"Yes exactly... the journalists are not suppose to follow us. They probably don't even know us...So why were they by the beach?"_

 _"Do you think somebody sent them after us?" Zero asked running a hand through his silver strands._

 _"Definitely..." Yuki was sure, no doubt left in her mind. "What makes no sense is who would do that?"_

 **a.n. thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed. if you liked it don't forget to favorite, follow and review. If you guys are confused anywhere or have any questions please fell free to ask. Also feel free to let me know if you guy think the pace is going a bit too fast. but trust me a lot of drama is still on the way.**


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter-8**

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Zero took the kids and went down to greet Kaname and his family who just arrived. Yuki however stayed chose to stay back. But that did not mean she was going to keep herself locked up in the room. Although that was actually the initial plan to hide from Aiyora, but the temptation to just get a glimpse of her drove Yuki insane and even before she force control upon her legs they were already moving and she found herself hidden behind the upstairs corridor wall.

Yuki found herself the prefect spot. From where she was she got a perfect view of the living room downstairs where all of them were standing. And then there was Zero who was approaching them with the kids. Yuki was taken aback when she saw that it was Kaname who took the first step and extended his hand towards Zero for a shake. In fact it was the first time Yuki noticed Kaname was genuinely being warm to Zero. Not just that, her surprised doubled when Kaname almost bent all the down to introduce himself to her children. He even cupped their faces and kissed them before finally introducing Ai and Ren to his children. Yuki pinched herself just to check if she was dreaming, this is not the Kaname she knows. The brother she remembers having is a cold hearted, arrogant, selfish bastard… one who cares about nothing but himself. What the hell is making him act this way?

 _Aiyora!_

Yuki felt her hear skip a beat when she looked but could not see the female beside her brother anymore. Where did she go? She was just there not too long ago. Was she that distracted on Kaname that she actually missed out? Or was Aiyora never there in the first place?

Her eyes desperately searched for the black haired female only to be treated with failure. Suddenly her heart started to question is Aiyora really here? Did Kaname actually bring her? He definitely did. Or is it all just some kind of hallucination?

Suddenly shaken with severe frantic Yuki actually considered to go down but before she could do anything rash thankfully the logical part of her brain kicked in. Giving her all the reason why it would not be wise for her go down.

"Lady Aiyora has taken her medication and retired but she to me to tell you that she is expecting you soon." Yuki saw Seiran going down the stairs and inform Kaname and then asked. "Should I take the children?"

Yuki could no longer stay and watch her brother's response to that would be.

 _Ai is here…Ai is here…Ai is here…Ai is here…_

Excitement, anticipation, fear, anxiety and all emotions within the similar category throttle her heart. When the reality chanted into her system making Yuki weak in the knees to the point where she could feel her legs losing its bone structure. They felt like jelly. Standing tall was no longer possible. And neither had she had the strength or the will power to stop as her body started to slide down the wall with fresh hot tears streaming down her eyes same time.

…

"Yuki…he seemed so different."

"Who?"

"Your brother …Kaname!" Yuki's eyes sort of widened it is probably the first time Yuki heard Zero address her brother with his first name.

"What about him?" She could not help but wonder because Zero indeed sounded very pleased. His lavender eyes were shining with desire to speak more on the topic but more than that her wretched ear craved to hear more about them. So she decided to comply and let him go on.

"He seems so different now. He looks more matured and his wild temper seems to have calmed down. For the first time I felt a good vibe coming out of him. Do you think it's the age? I mean it's a common tale that you turn wise in your forties." Yuki found that hard to believe. After all Kaname and the term wise did not sit well with each other. But she stayed silent and allowed her husband to go on.

"You should have seen the way he was tending to all his children. He had so much affection, love and adoration in his eyes that for a moment I thought it was someone else in Kaname's body. His style of parenting makes me look like a failure of father." Yuki was not sure if she could agree with him but chose to utter no words just stare at him and listen to each and every one of his words carefully.

"And all four of his children are such gems. So polite and so well behaved!"

"Really?" Yuki questioned this time. "Zero, his daughter is louder than sound speaker. It has not even been a day and she already broke a vase, mother's favourite one to be precise. And trust me just because it's done by Kaname's daughter my dear mother kept her mouth shut. It that crap was broken by either our Ren or Ai she would have kicked us all out by now."

"Yuki," He walked towards her in few long strides and pulled her into a comforting embrace before she broke down. After all he knew exactly what has been going in her mind.

"No Zero, both you and I know this is the reality. And besides how can any good child be born when it's father by Kaname? We all know how he is! Don't tell me you have forgotten what he did me? What he did to **her**?" Zero noticed how she emphasised on the word 'her'.

"Yuki I'm a human psychology specialist, I can read and understand people. And believe me when I tell you that he has changed a lot to be precise and in fact he is still trying." Yuki could not understand why Zero was suddenly speaking for Kaname of all people.

"I saw the effort in his body language, determination in his eyes." There he goes again Yuki rolled her eyes.

Zero was going on and on about changes in Kaname when it suddenly hit Yuki. What about Aiyora? Why is he not talking about Aiyora? He has not even mentioned her, not even once. So she took it upon herself to ask.

"What about Aiyora?"

Zero suddenly stopped and scratched under his chin like he was thinking. What is even there to think? How can one remember how great Kaname is but not Aiyora?

"Oh now I know…" he started. "She did not come down for dinner. She is not well."

Before she could do further inquiry his phone ranged and it was Kaito his best friend. Yuki moved away giving him some privacy and from that point onwards the conversation died down. She went to bed that night, her mind just worried and concerned for Aiyora. By the time Zero returned to bed his wife already passed out.

...

Next morning Yuki and Zero took their kids to visit her Grandmother Shizuka who is currently hospitalized counting the last few days of her life. Her father Haruka Kuran asked them to wait thinking since Kaname too would be going the siblings could all go together. After all it would be a sight that their grandmother would cherish.

However the clock strike past ten thirty, but neither the so called responsible son nor his equally responsible wife came out of their chamber. Although all four of their child including the infant was up by eight thirty in the morning. Which was actually quite surprising indeed, it not every day you find children up and running whereas the parents are still taking their naps.

The clock was about to hit eleven when Haruka Kuran went up to his daughter and son-in-law requesting them if they could also take Kaname's children along with them. Yuki was hesitant but Zero on the other hand sounded very comfortable to the idea. Two maids accompanied with them so that Yuki and Zero are not under pressure to handle so many children together.

However the visit at the hospital seemed more emotional than Yuki anticipated. It was absolutely heartbreaking to watch her grandmother, once a strong proud woman now helplessly lying on the bed. What was even more heart wrenching was watching the elderly lady cry. Yes Shizuka Kuran cried like the child holding Yuki and Zero into her arms while asking for forgiveness again and again. She even told them how her heart ached to see her beloved grandson with his wife. She wanted to speak to him. And Zero even tried to call from his cell phone but the man in question did not pick up. In the end she held onto young Kanezawa and sobbed bitterly calling him 'Kaname' over and over again. Putting the young fellow in quite an awkward position. But to add more to Yuki-Zero's surprise the young male from the fourth generation of Kuran actually held himself together and embraced the woman. He even kissed her and told her how everything was going to be okay.

The journey back from the hospital turned out to be more fun than any one of them thought. Especially for Yuki! Kyosuke, Myra and Kanezawa warmed up to Zero from beforehand so the way to and back from the hospital they chatted the entire route. Only this time Yuki too found herself feeling warm towards them. Enjoying each detail of their conversation mostly about their parents.

Due to being closer in age Myra got along with Ai and Ren instantly. Same could be said for Kyosuke. Kanezawa on the other hand was more of the less-talker more thinker type. The way he spoke it was clear that this boy is far matured than his age. So instead of the cousin he mostly chatted with Zero.

If Yuki were to pick his favourite among his nephew and nieces, her favourite would be Myra. Yuki found her to be the innocent one that liked to reveal more about the parent's everyday inner life.

"…And then when Mama gets angry she throws her shoes at us. But Papa saves us. I love Papa. He is too good."

"Myra," her oldest brother interfered in a voice that can be closed to scolding. "We love mama too!" it sounded like he was trying to cover up for the damaged information that his sister was spitting.

"I apologize on behalf of my sister." Kanezawa said politely and then added. "My sister tends to have the bad habit of making up tales. Myra apologize to our uncle and aunt now!"

The girl looked at her brother and pouted in the most adorable way but that had no effect on him. As he successfully maintained his stern look till his sister turned to Yuki-Zero and said sorry.

"Like father like daughter." Zero chuckled covering his mouth. Though the kids did not catch the meaning behind that phrase, nor are they suppose to on that but Yuki surely did.

...

As they reached home, the car stopped at the main entrance for them to get off before driving off the drive way.

"Papa!"

"Papa!"

Myra and Kyosuke almost ran towards Kaname who too was coming down the stairs with his arms wide open which soon becomes full when the kids practically pounce on them. Nuzzling his head against them affectionately and kissing their heads the older Kuran set them down and ushered them to go inside. Then he affectionately ruffled his oldest son's head and kissed the boy forehead.

"Kana-chan!" That was Ren.

"Ka-chan!" And that was Ai.

 _'What the hell!?'_ It was the exact words that rung in Yuki's mind when she not only heard but watched with plate like wide eyes as her children too ran towards her monster of a brother. And just the way Kaname scooped his own child in his arms, he picked her one up too that exact same way and even showed affection like that. Her kids were this big Kaname fan? Since when? More importantly why the heck is he so kind to her kids? It made no sense to Yuki none of it. If anything it scared the shit out of her.

From the corner of his eyes Zero noticed Yuki was only blinking her eyes. Trying her level best to adjust her vision in hopes that she wasn't hallucinating.

"Go play with your cousins." Kaname put them down and sent them inside before focusing on Zero and acknowledging him with kind, warm, welcoming eye. Here is to make it more simple the way Kaname looked at Zero it appeared as if the duo are best of pals which was not the case…at all!

"Yuki…" she was snapped out of her zone with that deep velvety voice that belonged to her brother. It has been so long since she last saw him and that too after such a bitter parting that at this point Yuki felt confused and messed up. She was not even sure how to be cordial. She just stood on the spot like a stature with her brown eyes clashing onto his.

"Yuki…" he called again, this time opening his arms wide. It used to be something she was so used to as a child however with age the distance grew between them, and then happened the rivalry of love, one betrayed the other, heart was broken and with that it put a permanent stop to their once strong bond as a family. A bond that was once unbreakable is now beyond repair.

"I will give you guys some privacy," with that said Zero was about to walk past her but stopped when he felt a hand tightly gripping onto his wrists.

"I need no privacy." with that she took the lead and walked away holding her husband's hand tightly like it is the only means for her to stay alive.

 **a.n. thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed. Is it safe to hope you guys are looking forward to this changed Kaname who is trying his best to be a good father and repent for his all past actions.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

 **present day :**

Kaname Kuran turns around on the bed and his hand automatically reaches out to touch his sleeping wife but instead of her warm body he feels plastic wrappers and some other stuff that he could not make a picture out of. Where is she? Senses kick in and he quickly opens his eyes jerking his sleep away. It takes him a second to register that Aiyora was not in the bed.

What took him by surprise was that instead of Aiyora on her place lay sort sorts of food that she stuffed herself to.

There were three large family packets of chips, one completely emptied other half done and the third one unopened. Then there was a decent size bowl of noodles, only half eaten, around it were few chocolate-bars some of it eaten some untouched, then there was an empty Tupperware box. It probably contained cake which is by now done. His eye then fell upon the plate on the bedside table that had a large slice of pizza only one third of it eaten.

Her eating disorders have returned? He realized.

A combination of sad and exhausted sigh left his mouth as he rubbed the temples of his head trying to eliminate the massive head ache that was taking over. But he did not have to put much effort because soon the sound of gagging reached his ear and he knew exactly what's going on.

"God damn it…I should have seen it coming." He hissed under his breath.

Tossing away the blanket he hopped down the bed quickly picked up his pyjamas from the floor and while putting them on he rushed towards the bathroom. And there he found Aiyora bent over the toilet seat. With one hand she was balancing her weight while the other one was inside her mouth with all four fingers down her throat forcing the vomit out.

"AIYORA!" he screamed but she listened but did not act on it instead continued to vomit by force.

He rushed to her side pulled her away from the toilet seat before forcefully pulled the hand out of her mouth. Aiyora screamed and continued to pressure herself to throw up. But all that she ate has already been thrown up. At this point the only things that were coming up were the acids.

"What kind of madness is this?" he hissed. "The doctor has told you not to vomit out food!" he said taking control over her body by pinning her down on the floor with his body. She continued to struggle in his arms but he only tightens his hold pinning her down if further possible and stayed that way with all his strength.

Finally when she calmed down and gave up Kaname finally had the chance to look at her.

Aiyora was a total mess. She was shivering as if as if she is freezing to death. He wrapped pulled her up with him. Then turned her face to see that she had vomit in some strands of her hair, her eyes and face were all red and puffy from the pressure and her right hand knuckle was bleeding. After all that was the hand she used to vomit.

"Why are you doing this?" at first he shook her violently hoping she would come to her senses soon.

"…huh Aiyora why are you doing this?" he asked again this time in a calmer manner and cupped her face and kissed her all over the face.

She still did not answer just stared at him with those large forests like eyes of her.

"You have not eaten anything in since we boarded the plane and it has been three days since that… and now you do this?" He brought her head to rest against his chest. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

He paused for a while in hopes to get some sort of verbal response but got one she just laid there upon his chest like a lifeless doll.

"Are you trying to kill yourself Ai?" many at times she violent reacts when he calls her by this short form but this time she did not react.

"Kill me…" he whispered leaning his face towards her. "Kill me Ai if you have to but please stop harming yourself."

She felt his hot breath showing over her face. But it did nothing to her.

They stayed like that for another while. Kaname patiently waited for her to answer but all she did just stare at him. Her green eyes clashing with his wine ones, where neither of them dared to break the eye contact.

"I was hungry." She finally answered in a robotic voice breaking the silence.

"Then why throw up what you ate?" He asked while placing her on the tub and prepares the bath for them. "You know the damage it does to your system."

"I don't want to get fat." She spoke keeping her gaze down watching the tub getting filled with warm water while he undressed her. "You won't like me once I'm fat."

He rolled his eyes at her childish response and chuckled "And…what gave you that idea?"

"…"

"I told you…not to doubt my feelings for you." then he looked away not being able to hold her gaze. "But I must confess something selfish…" he turned to see if she was looking at him but no she had her eyes on the foam on the water.

"It is something cruel yet I feel very happy when you at your extreme measure to test my love. It makes me feel loved and I no longer feel alone."

"…"

Aiyora did not comment on it and he did not even expect her to. Neither did her push her to talk when she showed no interest.

All he did next was simply disrobe and join her in the bath. And most important close his eyes and pretend that everything is okay, all is well.

He brought her body close, took the bottle of vanilla scented shampoo, squeezed a decent bit of amount in his hand and massaged it through her hair. Her eyes automatically closed down at the soothing tickling sensation that his experienced fingers were providing. She concentrated on nothing but the pleasure she was receiving from this pampering. Since it is indeed a decent way to forget her new found anxieties…even if it is temporarily.

"I love you…love you very much Ai…" he whispered into her ear. "…You know that, don't you?"

"…hmmmm." She moaned an answer after a good stretched out silence.

He sighed, at her lack of interest. Sometimes it does hurt to love so deeply from one side and not to have even bit of it returned. But then again you can always close your eyes and pretend it's all okay.

 _She loves me…loves me a lot. She is just a shy person to express it._

Those are the words of consolation his mind offers every time he faced with such situation. Then somehow magically his heart finds hope and becomes even more determined.

 _I will make her fall I love with me…even if takes an entire life time._

 ** _But love never happens forcefully._**

 _That is a theory that I am about to change forever._

…

Once out of the bath Aiyora was placed before her dresser wrapped in a plush warm red towel when he went to get dressed.

"Stay here while I go put on some clothes. Staying unclothed near you for long will excite me…" he said trying to sound funny but sadly his wife did not even offer him a pity smile. He waited a bit longer hoping to get some reaction out of her but nope nothing came. She was just sitting like a statute. She is not like this home. Mostly it's the Japan effect. It most definitely is.

He came out dressed in a pair of grey pants topped with a silk navy shirt. He noticed how she was exactly how he left her, staring at herself into the mirror, trying to examine herself.

"Let me dry your hair." He offered running his hands through her damp locks before switching on the hair drier. "I may have already told you this over thousands of time but I shall say it again, Aiyora I have never seen such beautiful hair. It is such a beautiful asset. So smooth… so silky…" he again ran his finger through her long black locks. "Only Myra has inherited your hair but her quality is not as fine as yours. It surely is one of a rare kind."

"You like them so much?" she asked looking at him through the mirror. "I can cut them and gift them to you."

Her harsh words did not surprise him. He kind of expected. Sometimes she liked to be what kids called these days 'badass.'

He affectionately kissed the top of her head. "It is then the hair will lose its beauty. After all it is you that makes the hair beautiful."

"Four times!" and that what she responds him back with?

"What four times?" t made his eyebrow rise in question.

"Last night week fucked four times. So if you are trying to open my legs this is a wrong time. I'm not in the mood for it now."

He uncomfortable cleared his throat taking insult her words but did not show it on his face.

"We made **love** four times last night." He corrected her.

"Same thing!" she retorted back "…in both cases we have to touch each other with our genitals."

"You are making to sound disgusting wife!" she was really was testing his patience.

"It is disgusting to begin with husband! But we still do it…don't we husband." there was a strange type of challenge in her tone. That made Kaname wonder where this was going.

Again his eyebrow rose and the corner of his lips took the form of a victorious smirk. She is trying to put up a fight. But sadly he figured out.

Now that he looked at her, he could clearly see it in her eyes. The sudden rage, the fume that has been building up for some time; he could even see the deep urges and desire to fight! She wants to rip him apart, tear him to shreds. Her mood is changing again her brain is urging her to be violent and this time it is clearly shinning in her eyes that she is looking for that **one** golden opportunity to strike!

And who said that he is going to let that happen?

He put the hair drier down kissed the top of her head then crouched down to her level and then spoke nuzzling against her neck.

"You are the boss...whatever it is that you decide I shall always obey like a lost child."

"Kaname you-" she get cut off when he nibbled into her soft flesh at the crook of her neck. That was one of her weak spot but how did he know? Well why he would not know when he spent almost about six month's researching on how to seduce a lesbian being a straight man.

Aiyora sensed what is about to come when he picked her up and placed her against a wall. They will probably end up having sex. Well it didn't really matter, she would not mind. So she wrapped her legs around him. And prayed in her heart so that Yuki would pass by soon. That is what would make it all absolutely worth it.

Sadly nothing like that happens and instead an urgent knock on the door makes Kaname pull away. Shaking away the frustration he permits the person outside to enter. Both watches as the door open. Aiyora does not let of off her hold on Kaname, as a matter of fact she tightens her grip on him. In case it's Yuki. But she is faced with utter disappointment when a maid pops in her head.

"Your mother wishes to see you Kuran-sama!"

"Tell her I will be there, after my wife has taken her meal."

"She said it's urgent."

"Tell her that she must wait." The maid did not argue anymore she got the message very well. "Oh and please do send my breakfast here as well. I will be taking my morning meal with my wife."

* * *

"You seem angry." Haruka Kuran commented as they were seated in the dining room for breakfast that Juri specially wanted to have it with her children. He got no answer from his wife other than some whisper of fowl words.

By taking his wife's hand in his he asked again. "What is the matter darling?"

Juri Kuran took another deep breath to cool her rising temper down though she highly doubts that it will work. Her breakfast remained absolutely untouched! Not a sip of her morning tea was taken. Her eyes just lingered upon the chair opposite to her which usually is occupied by her son is empty today; despite him being under the same roof. He chose his wife over her his mother. It not only hurt her ego but worked as a rub of salt on fresh wound.

Yuki looked at her mother and then her father. She flashed them somewhat of a smile before digging into her own meal. Well how long should she wait! Oh how much she wished Zero was here with her now but no he had already been taken away by Kaito for the whole day.

Yuki looked again, focusing her eyes only on her mother this time. For some twisted reason the frown of her mother's face made her day. It made her happy from deep within. She knew such thoughts were evil yet she could not help it. It made her a selfish daughter but did she not have the reasons to be selfish? After all that was done to her…the fact that Yuki even showed up here should make them grateful. Well it should be Zero to receive all the credit after all he is the one who dragged her here. She once swore to never set her foot in here. Well sad life!

"I have called your brother early in the morning…but he said he will show up once he is done feeding his child-wife." Haruka chuckled at the absurd vocabulary of his wife but stopped the moment her glaring eyes landed on him.

"Like four children are not enough, he needs to nurse the wife too as if she another one of his birthed product." Yuki just looked at her mother with no emotion while she went on bitching about the daughter in law. It did not shock Yuki. After all it's her mother's nature. But the funny thing is she will never have the balls to even utter such words to Aiyora on her face. Her beloved **son** will slash her into pieces.

"I have raised Kaname differently. I have taught him not to be obsessed with anything for too long. I provided him with everything that he ever looked at twice so that he would play with it be bore with it, and move onto the next best available." Yuki cringed at those words. What a great moral to give your children. She definitely will not use these one Ren and Ai. A part of her found it hard to believe that it is her own mother speaking. Oh much she wished that she was not a part of this family but adopted.

"Juri please do not get this agitated, try to relax. The doctor has told you not to take so many loads at once. You are thinking too much about it." Yuki sighed at her father's desperate measure to calm his wife down. Then there is father, Haruka Kuran a big definition of coward. She is sure that in some dictionary his picture is pasted right beside the meaning of 'coward' as an example.

"Haruka how can I relax?" she almost yelled. Yuki felt bad for her poor father. "Tell me who can I relax when my son is suffering?" Yuki raised her eyebrow at that. This actually got her full attention. How is her brother even suffering? He as everything he wanted. Let's not even go towards the immoral ways he used to achieve them the list can't be finished.

"Your son seemed more than fine to me." she could not hold her tongue back. She gave into th curiosity.

"No he is not!" her mother retaliated back. "Then again it was my mistake to being with…I should not have lured him towards that girl. I mean what does she even have aside from a doll face and snow white skin?"

Yuki looked away from her in disgust. What would this woman know about Aiyora? Did she even want to know Aiyora? No she didn't. Her looks matched her requirements and all that mattered. Aiyora is talented girl. She was a gifted with art. Sadly these people never appreciated that nor they even bother all that they cared about was her outer appearance…his complexion to be very precise.

"...She refuses to be a proper wife but somehow she has mastered the skills to wrap my son around her finger. And by God…forgive me, she does not even have a single clue about motherhood even after four children. You will find it hard to believe what a terrible mother she is."

"And you are the one to talk?" Yuki mocked not being able to hold her tongue.

"And what do you mean by that?" Juri spoke in calm tone that was quite dangerous. "I was a bad mother to you?"

"Oh you would have known if you were even a mother to me!" Yuki answered mimicking tone. "…All you did was chose your favourite toy and tossed the other one away. Anyways thank you for the wonder full breakfast. I'm full."

With that Yuki shoved her plate away, got up and walked away totally ignoring her father's plea to return while her mother kept on complain this time about her like what did she ever do to receive such an insolent girl etc etc.

Yuki really did not care, they could go fuck themselves.  
Especially that disgrace in the name of motherhood!

* * *

Yuki was passing by the long corridors on her way to her children's room when voices coming out of library got her intrigued. The door was open. She saw her brother and mother inside talking but before they could see her she quickly hid herself behind the door.

"…I will be back in two hours." Kaname told mother who was helping him getting into the jacket. "Please look after my children."

"Of course Kaname is that something you even need to ask, they are my little precious gems I will be watching over them with me life." She fixed his tie and brushed over the shoulders. "Is there anything else you need your mother to do for you?"

"Yes…"

"What is it?" Juri affectionately wrapped her arms around him.

"Stay away from Aiyora," That baffled Juri big time only God knows how she managed to keep that smile intact. "…I do not want you to bother her." It was an oddly unique combination of expression that Kaname carried. There was a smile on his face yet some sinister threat was coming out with his voice.

"And please do remember mother, if she cries, I will not be happy!"

'How deadly' Yuki wondered clearly not surprised! After all when it comes to threating someone Kaname is an expert in that field. Who knows he might have even done PHD in that criteria.

Yuki had the severe urge to laugh after all the expression on her mother face was priceless! Yuki surely hated Kaname for many reason however this time she felt grateful to him for the fact that at least he was standing up for Aiyora something that he never did for the others to whom he either dated or was engaged to. Even to this day Yuki shivers remembering the way her mother taunted Ruka Souen when she was engaged to Kaname. Reminding her constantly how she was not pretty enough to be **her son's** **wife** or she should be grateful that she has been chosen for Kaname. And worse one was where she told Ruka that if after marriage Kaname finds himself a fair mistress she must accept and step away.

Yeah this ridiculous woman is her mother! And this thought alone actually stood as Yuki's main concern when Aiyora was chosen to be her brother's bride. However Kaname gave her his word that he will not let mother bully Aiyora. And thankfully at least in that one sector he stayed true to his words. For that Yuki is grateful.

"Kaname…" she was fidgeting with the lapels of his suite. "You do know that I love Aiyora. I love her very much. She is like a daughter to me. How silly of you to even think that I might try to harm her…?"

"Oh please don't even go there; I know you can't even lay a finger on her…no matter how hard you try!"

Yuki cheered inside for her brother seeing the expression of her mother. Oh the way her jaws tightened. She wanted to rip Aiyora apart and burn her pieces but sadly she could do neither.

Then suddenly his tone changed to kind obedient son like one as he said

"Anyways goodbye for now mother, see you in the afternoon. Have a wonderful time till then." After that he kissed mother on both the cheeks and walked out with her following his trail.

Yuki made sure hide well behind the door so that the mother son does not get a clue that she was ever there prying on them.

A strange thought came into Yuki's mind as she watched the mother son walk out of the library. Her father always told her when she was little that when you do bad, something worse will happen to you. When you take something from someone you will have to pay them back with interest. Little did Yuki know that those words are working in her mother's life now? The woman separated her from the love of her life by getting her beloved married to her son. And now she paying back as her son is taken away in return from her by that same wife… even if she didn't do it intentionally. Before Kaname Kuran was Juri Kuran's son and now he is just Aiyora's husband.

"How ironic!" the words left her mouth with a bitter sigh.

That is why the say exist 'Karma is a bitch!'

 **a.n. thank you all for reading. hope you guys enjoyed. and for those of you wondering Aiyora is suffering from bulimia an eating disorder.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

 **In the Past:**

 _"Yuki do you like this one?" Aiyora asked twirling around in that big fluffy ball-gown inspired wedding dress._

 _Yuki open her to comment but closed it down to think some positive about the dress. Aiyora may have asked for her opinion but she was madly in love with the dress it was written all over face._

 _"It is nice." She got up and cupped the younger female's face and placed a chastise kiss upon her lips._

 _"Why don't you try this one?"_

 _Aiyora's wardrobe stylist pulled out another piece which looked even fancier than what she is already wearing. A frown took upon Yuki's face knowing that this dress will definitely be going to way out of Yuki's budget. However if Aiyora likes it Kaname will buy it, no questions asked. After all he promised her a perfect fairy-tale like wedding. There is no specific budget set for her. Then again he is Kaname freaking Kuran to him money is honey, he can practically afford anything. But this wedding dress was one thing that Yuki wanted to buy herself, paying for it with her own earned money. This could have been her wedding gift to Aiyora, or maybe some form of special connection for them. However now it looks like out of the question._

 _"Yuki…" she looked and saw Aiyora coming around from behind the partition dressed in that lavish white ball-gown. "I never thought I would say this so soon but…but…I think this is the one." She actually said that line three times before but whatever, Yuki chose not to point it out and ruin her mood. Aiyora loved the dress and more importantly it looked good on her and it her wedding after all…her day._

 _"Yuki please say something?" the younger female asked not taking her eyes off her own-self through the mirror. "Do I look beautiful?"_

 _"You do."_

 _"You always do." This time it was another voice that got all the three ladies to turn their head._

 _"Am I interrupting something?" Kaname asked leaning against the door frame._

 _"NO definitely not." Yuki answered and then motioned him to come forward. "By the way Kaname onii-san what do you think of this particular dress? I think Ai is settling for this one. Her heart is fixated into this."_

 _Taking the invitation the young Kuran male walked towards the girls and stood beside Yuki and studied his wife carefully looking at her through the mirror._

 _He brushed his palm over her naked arm and commented "It has no straps."_

 _That made Aiyora snaps her head in his direction in a questioning glare. "…And you have a problem with that?"_

 _"No…" he smiled. "Just stating that even it is a beautiful dress, however the no sleeve or strapless whatever way you term it makes it a little bland."_

 _Aiyora loved this dress so his negative comment was not sitting well with her. "And you a solution to this?"_

 _"Absolutely." He smirked and chuckled in a mischievous way before looking at Seiran who was standing in one corner with a large square black velvet box in hand. Upon signal from her boss's eyes she stepped forwards and opened the box and presented before Aiyora._

 _Aiyora eyes turned wide like plates. It was probably the most beautiful necklace she has ever seen. Designed in white gold pates topped with diamonds. She right away looked at Yuki and asked. "Is this for me?"_

 _"Ahem…ask him." she responded awkwardly pointing fingers at her brother._

 _"Is it for me?" this time she settled her eyes on the man standing beside her lover._

 _The man in question turned her back to face the mirror. Took the necklace and placed it on her neck._

 _"There you go…" he kissed her temple and rested his on her shoulder. "…Now the dress looks complete."_

 _"…Kaname?" Yuki protested. "There was no need for this? This is just too much…"_

 _"Ssshhhh!"_

 _Her brother pressed a finger to her lips and silenced her and Yuki could not help but roll her eyes and inwardly curse him. Here she is struggling on how to afford this damn wedding gown by herself and he on the other hand is butter Aiyora with even more expensive gifts. That damn Kaname… always makes things worse._

 _…_

 _"Yuki can you please help me pick something?" Aiyora asked in a panic mode. Well she has been in that panic state for quite some time, probably the time since they entered the gift shop._

 _"How about this?" Yuki picked a coffee mug that had 'Best Husband Ever' imprinted on it._

 _"Yeah maybe," she decided rom far but as she got closer to examine it she changed her mind right away. "No way, this would look too cheap."_

 _"Ai…it's Kaname." Yuki pointed out._

 _"Yeah but I cannot give him a cheap mug as a wedding present."_

 _"Aiyora presents are not valued at price; they are valued at the effort and the love that comes along with it." Aiyora quieted down at that like an idea just popped into her mind._

 _"Can I present him one of my sketches?" Aiyora is gifted artist and her works has been appreciated by many. "I mean it is one my works maybe it will hold some value."_

 _"Yes of course you can do that." Her lover agreed. "In fact that is what you should do Ai."_

 _Yuki was glad since her beloved little Aiyora finally seemed to have found a solution to her brain eating problem and could finally relax. However suddenly the question hit her mind; why was Aiyora so panicked about what to buy Kaname? She is not that type to concern her head over what to present someone. She always gave who ever what she wanted. This is the first time she acted like a maniac._

 _Once they were out of the gift shop Yuki could no longer hold inside anymore. Curiosity was eating her up._

 _"Aiyora?"_

 _"hmm?"_

 _"… did Kanme you anything? I mean a wedding present wise?"_

 _A look of something that could be compared close to terror took over Aiyora's face before she finally nodded._

 _"What did he give you?"_

 _Aiyora gulped nervously, before finally opening her mouth the drop one after another bombshell over Yuki's head._

 _..._

 _"A CAR…"_

 _"A BUNGALOW…"_

 _"A FREAKING YACHT WITH HER NAME PRINTED ON IT…"_

 _Zero continued to munch onto the packet of chips while at the same time watched his friend pacing around the room from one corner to another. Repeating the following words again and again. Zero tried asking her over and over but all she did was yell those same words. So Zero gave her some space to cool off because he knows eventually she will open up. That is why she is here in the first place. From the corner of his eyes the silver headed male saw the brunette female dialling a number on his phone._

 _"He is not even fucking answering my phone!"_

 _"He is a busy person." Zero added. "Must be stuck in some meeting."_

 _"You are not going to believe what that asshole did!" Yuki finally slumped beside him on the couch._

 _By now Zero had a clear idea. "He bought your Aiyora the following items you were yelling out?"_

 _"I still cannot process, who buys a freaking car when she clearly does not know how to drive, then a Bungalow and is even Yacht considered a suitable wedding present for the bride?" Zero understood the reason behind Yuki's rage. Some might think she is being irrational but Zero could see her point._

 _"And Zero, that is not all he has done. I learned from mother that the shoes that Aiyora will be wearing on the day of the wedding costs over million US dollars. He is importing them all the way from LA."_

 _"Over million dollars for shoes?" Zero tried to make sure Yuki wasn't kidding._

 _"Well Mother said they are coated with three types of rare diamonds or what not."_

 _"Is she trying to impress her?" Zero inquired. "I mean as far as i recall he dated one of my cousin and the only thing she ever received from him was a watch. And when he was engaged to Ruka all she got was...I don't even remember what he gave her."_

 _"And now for a lesbian he is spending a fortune. Zero…it doesn't make any sense. What's his motive? He surely does have an agenda behind it does he not?" Her voice trembled with fear like she was afraid to find out the truth._

 _"Yuki…I do not want to say anything now however I think you should have a clear conversation with your brother and get the main areas and aspects sorted out before this marriage. Like for example whom is he going to be with after the marriage. Make him select his mistress NOW. Make sure to create a distance between him and Aiyora once the marriage is done."_

 _Yuki sighed, feeling restless and Zero pulled her to rest her head on his lap. So that she could relax a little._

 _"Also Yuki, I just want you to know that from what I heard Sara already jumped into bed with Takuma Ichijo, your brother's best friend. So this time another woman has to enter. You cannot rely on Sara and Kuran to patch up."_

 _"How does Ruka sound…?" Yuki suggested._

 _"Was she not engaged to him once?"_

 _"Well that girl is still not over Kaname and is ready to do anything just for the sake of being with him. So I'm more than surely she will gladly accept the position to become Kaname's mistress."_

 _"I heard she is getting married to Akatsuki next month."_

 _"She will do anything for Kaname," Yuki said quite causally. "Even if it means bring infidelity into her marriage."_

 _"So she won't have any problems getting naked for Kaname?"_

 _"Of course not."_

 _"But Yuki...that won't be fair to her husband." He then added. "Akatsuki is a good man."_

 _"Zero..." Yuki sat up. "I cannot afford to look after all people in the society in my current situation. For now all that matters to me is that Aiyora and I are together and for that I am ready to do anything."_

 _Although Zero did not comment but that does not mean he did not noticed, that how much like Kaname Kuran she appeared when she spoke those harsh words. Her eyes held the same type of obsessive fire that her brother's one does. His guess tactfully turned right...Obsession is a trait that ran into the blood of all int the Kuran family. Be it Kaname or Yuki or their mother Juri none of them were different from another. They were all the same in different bodies... Even if one thought otherwise._

 _..._

 _"Have you decided?" Yuki asked her brother who was taking his laps on the huge swimming pool._

 _"Decided what?" He asked not paying much attention to her but concentrated more onto his swim._

 _Yuki sat down by the pool side and dipped her legs into the water figuring out this will be a long conversation._

 _"On the woman who will warm your bed!" Then she added in a cheeky voice. "You do not plan to live like hermit while Aiyora and I live in the heights of our euphoria."_

 _He swam towards her and fixed his wine eyes on her form. His eyes held such an indifferent expression. His stare confused Yuki. She was not sure what to make out of it. He opened his mouth but before any words could come out another voice interrupted._

 _"Kaname…?"_

 _The Kuran sibling turned to see Aiyora coming towards them. Her hands were turned back like she was hiding something behind her back. Seeing his soon to be bride's approaching figure Kaname climbed out of the pool and picked up the robe, then wrapping it over his shoulders walked towards her._

 _"Good morning." She greeted him awkwardly._

 _"Good afternoon Aiyora," he teased noticing her nervousness. "…looks like someone over slept."_

 _Yuki noticed as Kaname took a few strands of her hair between his fingers and twirled them around. And there was no sign of stopping, it is common knowledge that Kaname was a sucker for long dark hair even to this day she remembers how angry he was when Yuki cut her hair short._

 _"Here, this is for you." Yuki too was snapped out of her zone when Aiyora revealed the present that she brought for her husband to be. "…I was not sure what to give you. Nor could I afford such expensive items…so I decided to make this…" she handed him the sketch she made of him sitting in his office playing chess._

 _Yuki extended on her toes to see what it actually was._

 _"You made this?" Kaname asked taken aback by greatness of this fine piece of art._

 _"She is very good in art." Yuki bragged. "Talented won't you agree?"_

 _But Kaname totally ignored his sister and focused his full focus on his bride to be._

 _"It has touched my heart," he said confusing both Yuki and Aiyora. "What I gave you does not even come close."_

 _"I'm glad you liked it."_

 _"I don't like it…I love it." he specified grabbing her by the wrist. "Now tell me what can I give you in for this?"_

 _"You do not have to give me anything."_

 _"I must my lady."_

 _"Please do not bother yourself." Aiyora started to feel embarrass. "It is a present for the man who will become my husband in just about a week. You are doing so much for me this is just my way of expressing my gratitude."_

 _"Please Aiyora, ask for something, anything. Just name it and it will be yours." He spoke now taking her small face between her palms. "Do not leave me hanging like these please ask for something…anything…"_

 _"Go ahead Ai ask for it since he is so desperately begging." Yuki added in her signature tone._

 _"Can I ask for something weird?" Aiyora hesitated._

 _"Go on," but Kaname enthusiasm encouraged her._

 _"I wish to go for a vacation …b-before the wedding." Okay Yuki was not sure how to act on that._

 _"Name the destination," The male squeezed her cheeks "…And I shall make the arrangements right away."_

 _"Anywhere of your convenience…" Aiyora was trying to be cooperative. "I just want to have a little break before the wedding. I mean I just want to relax and take my mind off everything. I just hope you aren't angry Kaname…?"_

 _"Of course not, my schedule is a little busy but I will make time. I promise. Just give me a day and by tomorrow I will have a plan arranged for the three of us."_

 _"Kaname…I want it for the two of us only…" Both the Kaname and Yuki had their eyes turned wide. Yuki even had the urge to scream but Aiyora's next words changed everything. "…Just me and Yuki. I want to spend some personal time with Yuki alone before my wedding."_

 _Now that request just made Yuki's day. However as for her brother his mouth parted and remained that way. The expression on his face was priceless. He was still not able to overcome the shock._

 _For a brief moment Yuki eyed her beloved with proud eyes before pulling her Ai into her arms in bone crushing hug and showering kisses all over her face._

 _For another while Kaname just stood there like a moron and watched as the female lovers embraced each other and kissed passionately before finally letting out his verdict managing to keep a fake smile on his face._

 _"All arrangements shall be made by tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me…" with those unfinished words he walked past them leaving the love-struck ladies behind._

 _Although it all seemed normal to Aiyora, her innocence was not able to detect it but Yuki was able to pick up the burning inferno deep within his dilated eyes. But she was glad and proud at the same time that without even doing anything Aiyora just put him into his rightful place._

 _Well it is safe to say that she killed him kindness!_

 **a.n. Thank you all for reading. hope you guys enjoyed. So Yuki and Aiyora going to share a wild lavish vacation before her life wedding. Let's wish them luck and hope it all goes well.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 wedding and honeymoon**

* * *

 **In the past:**

 _"Dearly Beloved…"_

 _With those following words the priest started the ceremony of marriage. The majority among the crowd carefully and cautiously listened while priest went on with his speech and the other remaining minority could not help but whisper into each other ear about the soon to be married couple._

 _"Look at her shoes, my cousin told me they are over million dollars, imported all the way from America." One woman from the crown whispered._

 _"I was told it is diamond coated." Another whispered back._

 _"Did you know three big name Italian designers worked on her wedding dress? What a lucky girl, to be showered with so much love."_

 _"No I think she should be considered lucky only by the fact that even being a nobody now she is getting married to Kaname Kuran. I mean can you even picture in about few minutes she will become Mrs. Kaname Kuran!"_

 _These whispers were carried out among the crowd of younger females. The elderly ladies on the other hand however had different topic to gossip to._

 _"How old do you think the girl is Naomi-san?" one elderly lady from Juri Kuran's crowd of friend asked another from the same circle._

 _"Juri-san told me she recently turned eighteen, but I have heard from another source that her age has been extended by a year so that the marriage could take place faster."_

 _"Why rush has he…?" another woman jumped in._

 _"Perhaps…" Another responded leaning in "…Who knows, after all young generations these days are hard to trust? I'm telling you they have absolute no shame at all. They get naked and mate with the opposite gender like wild animals." Some of the ladies looked scandalized by the following information._

 _"I do not understand why pick this girl after all this time? I mean I think my Nauki was far prettier. This one is just ghostly pale."_

 _"Shush!" another asked them to hush. "Juri-san will not be pleased if she over hears what you ladies are talking about." This woman was probably the most sensible of them all._

 _"Ladies please," the gossipers were indeed lost in track that they did not even realize that their conversation started to disturb other until a man from the crowd asked them to quiet down._

 _..._

 _He is mad! No furious! Angry... Outrageous... Murder. Exactly at this very moment Kaname Kuran wants to murder someone at the moment but not sure which one to pick first, his beloved little sister or his beloved little bride. He is aware that the crowd is watching him. He expected to put up the happy face and looked overjoyed, not gloomy and grumpy like he has been forced into this marriage. But here is the thing Kaname was trying hard but all his efforts go down the drain the moment his eyes lands on his bride...who not only crossed her boundary but in a way broke his heart too._

 _First of all she wants to go for whole week vacation with her lover before the wedding; to which he agrees. Then from there she requests of her vacation days could be extended to two more extra days meaning they will return the evening before the wedding. His mother was furious but he however once again agreed only because he wanted to see her happy. And what does the wretched lovers do? They do not make it back on time. They arrive on the morning of the wedding. And by his first look at Aiyora Kaname knew that they would have to postpone the wedding by few hours not only because both Yuki and Aiyora were a bit hungover, but getting Aiyora ready will take quite a long time. Doing the makeup of her face and hair won't take long...however it is her neck, shoulders and collarbone that needs to be concealed with full coverage make up to hide those ugly bit and kiss marks._

 _"Do you Kaname Kuran accept Aiyora Cross as your lawfully wedded bride?" the question pulled Kaname out of his zone._

 _"I do."_

 _"Do you promise to cherish her, love her, take care of her be with her in good health and bad? And most importantly do wish to stay faithful her forever?"_

 _He did not right away answer to that question instead focused his eyes on the bride who was trying to smile a little. The priest repeated the question this time the young Kuran heir answered but his words were arranged a little differently._

 _"I do...I promise to stay faithful to her forever. Not even her death can make me remarry or bed another."_

 _Even though Aiyora was unfazed by his powerful words, Yuki, who was seated in the crowd in between her father and Zero became tensed. Zero noticed her discomfort right away and gave her hand a firm reassuring squeezed._

 _Aiyora was in a way lost in her own dream land where everything should be perfect. But now as she stands before everyone in cathedral taking her wedding vows makes her a bit nervous. And that is not the only cause, the main reason behind her nervousness is the fact that she could not read through those cold wine eyes that were staring her down. Her sixth sense can sense the murderous gleam shinning in those wine eyes however as she tries to look for them just to be sure, but sadly all she ends up with is the very reflection of her self shinning through those eyes and that frightens her even more._

 _"Miss Aiyora Cross..." The priest turned to her this time. "...do you take this man Kaname Kuran as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

 _"I do." She answered sneaking a glance at her husband to be._

 _"Do you promise to love him, cherish him, take care of him, be by his side in sickness and good health? And do you promise to stay faithful to him like he has for you?"_

 _"I do."_

 _Aiyora waited for the priest to declare 'you may Kiss the bride.' that did not come. Instead the only thing that followed after her words were utter uncomfortable silence where all eyes were fixed on her. Like she has left something incomplete. Her eyes scanned the crowd quickly before settling on her husband. She hoped he would give her some clue if she was doing something wrong. Sadly all he gave her was the blank stare. Then she turned towards the priest nervously and he mouthed her "complete the sentence"_

 _But what sentence?_

 _"My child do you promise to stay faithful to your husband just the way he has?"_

 _Aiyora felt a subtle squeeze in her heart. Lying and liars were among the top in her hate list. And now she is expected to lie not only in front of hundreds of people but also lie standing on the grounds of such a holy place. Guilt ate up her heart yet her head was left with no choice._

 _"Yes father I shall stay faithful to my husband..." She totally forgot what he said "...for the rest of my life. "_

 _"You may Kiss the bride!" huge round of applauds followed after that declaration. Everyone almost stood up and clapped as the Kuran heir leaned in to kiss his bride. But it was only Aiyora who noticed that the kiss barely happened at all. He leaned in cupped her face between his palm but his lips barely even touched hers. Now she knows the reason he cupped her face so that he could save her from the embarrassment of not getting kissed by her husband on her very wedding day._

 _..._

 _That same evening the grand receiption was held at the main ballroom of Kuran mansion located on the top most floor. Everyone there seemed happy and to be enjoying themselves. The bride and the groom opened the dance floor with their first dance as husband and wife. Following them Zero extended his hand and invited Yuki to dance. Then it was Aidou who took his wife to the dance floor. Akatsuki then got on his knees and extended his hand towards Ruka and asked her for a dance in the most romantic manner; sadly she looked hesitant. Senri and Rima joined with their neutral faces. Even her father Haruka Kuran too kissed his wife and pulled her onto the dance floor._

 _After a while on the dance floor Yuki was surprised to pick up the sight of Sara Shirabuki among the dancing crowd. She was dancing in the arms of Takuma Ichijo, who was the best man in the wedding. Yuki could not be more surprised at her shamelessnes! Who on earth attends their own ex fiancé's wedding? Well Ruka actually did. However that engagement was ended long long time ago. Now she attends this as the soon to be bride of the Kain family. But here is the difference while Ruka kept her distance from the newly wedded couple and Sara on the other hand was chatting with Kaname like they are best buddies. Making it more than obvious that she does not intend to lose the favour of the Kuran family. And on top of that she knows about the Kaname and Aiyora situation, and only God knows how she is planning to put that into her advantage!_

 _"Yuki my dear come with me." She followed after her mother and that led her to her brother's chamber where the first thing she noticed upon entrance were the two large opened suitcases._

 _"Help me pack these." Her mother told her. "I'm almost half way done packing Kaname's why don't you start with Aiyora's. I have put her necessary belongings on top of that table."_

 _"Are they going for honeymoon?" Yuki knows how stupid this question sounds yet she could not help it. Marriage was a part of the plan but where is honeymoon coming from?_

 _"Yes ofcourse," Her mother said with a villain like laughter. "Everyone goes for honeymoon. Your father and I went, Kaname is going with his wife and you too will be going with your husband."_

 _Even though Yuki's head wanted to explode out of anger but she decided to keep her cool no matter the hard struggle. After all these she cannot afford to have her mother figure out the secret, then everything that she planned for all these time will go down the drain._

 _"So where are you sending them off to?" Yuki asked conversationally while giving her mother a hand with packing._

 _"Europe." Juri eyes shined with excitement. "For about three weeks. I suggested your brother to take time off and go for about a month or two but my workaholic little boy does not want to slack off on work."_

 _"Where in Europe are they going to?" Yuki was losing her patience._

 _"Kaname has not told me that yet, but most likely it is going to be somewhere between Greece, Italy or Turkey."_

 _"Did he not specifically say which one?"_

 _"No and nor did I ask." Yuki inwardly growled._

 _"And when are they leaving?"_

 _"Tonight." Yuki's heart stopped. "Most likely even before the reception ends."_

 _..._

 _Standing with her parents Yuki watched as the newly wedded couple bid farewell to all before climbing into the car that drove then off to the airport. Once the car finally drove out of the long driveway of the Kuran mansion Yuki rushed to her room. Before leaving Kaname told her that he has a present for her which she is not to open until he leaves. And that he is gone she couldn't wait to find out what it was._

 _Yuki frantically searched through her room but nothing actually came into her eyesight. She wondered if her brother was trolling on her. She sat down on the bed letting out a sigh and exactly then she noticed the envelope carefully tucked under her night lamp. Carefully sliding the envelope out Yuki ripped it open in a haste only to find first class tickets to Venice, early in the morning. Then there was a small note attached to it that said:_

 _'Looking forward to seeing you soon my beloved little sister!'_

 _Her heart swelled up with love and joy. Tears came into her eyes as she could no longer hold onto the emotions that over whelmed her from the inside. Kaname may have married Aiyora to show off a pretty wife to the society. It may not be a big deal to him. However the favour he has done to the two young lovers...has earned him their blessings for the rest of his life._

 _But...little did either one of the girls knew that this is just the beginning of a hell lot of drama that is about to unfold._

 _..._

 _Aiyora walked into the lounge of the aircraft rubbing both her sleepy eyes._

 _"Good morning wife..." The soft sultry voice greeted her and she saw her husband waiting with tray full of breakfast for two._

 _"Good morning husband." She greeted him with glee taking the seat opposite to him. "Did you have good sleep?"_

 _"I did." And he lied. He had no sleep at all. This particular jet is designed for couples. It's mostly used by Haruka and Juri when they go for vacation. So that is why it has only one bed with queen size bed. Then there are other facilities like lounge with attached bars, lavish bathrooms, big screen to enjoy movies etc._

 _Since Kaname has to play the role of a perfect gentle man, he gave the room to Aiyora and took the seats of lounge for his sleep despite her insist that they should stay in the same room. At first Kaname was taken aback by her open thinking which his sister Yuki did not have at all. But still in the back of his head Kaname knew she was being polite. Therefore he decided to be double polite and not consider her offer._

 _"When did you wake up?" Aiyora asked digging into her breakfast._

 _"Few hours ago actually."_

 _"Oh did you have your breakfast already?"_

 _"I was waiting for you to wake. I wanted to share our first breakfast as husband and wife together."_

 _Aiyora chocked on her food noticing that she is already near half way done and whereas her husband who has been waiting all these time for her did not even start. It made her feel guilty for being so selfish. Therefore, before this matter could escalate into something else Aiyora quickly picked up her half eaten sandwich and offered to feed her husband._

 _"You do not have to offer me your food I have my own."_

 _"Yes I am well aware of that husband, but just the way you wanted to have your first breakfast after marriage with me, the same way I wish to feed you your first meal with my own hand."_

 _His heart thumped! He is not sure if she meant what she said or she just said them in the heat of the moment. But whatever the case may... Those words surely touched his heart. Thus he wasted no time to open his mouth and let his wife feed him._

 _"May I feed you too?" he asked and she let out a soft chuckle before opening her mouth giving him the green signal. Oh he could not wait for the day this scene would take place in front of Yuki. The expression her face would make would definitely be priceless._

 _In the back of his head Kaname knew she was just being friendly. Maybe she will be open for friendship. After all only way to seduce girls that are out of rich is via friendship. That how the saying goes where body fails friendship lights hope._

 _..._

 _The private jet carrying the newly married Kuran couple lands in Italy. A luxury car was already waiting on the sides of the runway to pick up the couple and take them to their resort._

 _On their way ka informed her that a special surprise awaits for her in her room. And that was it all throughout the way every five minutes Aiyora poked him to find out what the surprise was. But as if he was going to tell her!? He is no fool to ruin a surprise like this._

 _"Can I open my eyes now?" Aiyora asked impatiently getting out of the car upon reaching destination. "No," he cut her off with one word._

 _"How about now?" she asked after a while taking several steps that gave her the hint that they may have reached their suite._

 _"Patience wife," he chuckled slightly. "Patience,"_

 _"Oh come on please, just tell me." He only chuckled to her childish behaviour._

 _After what seemed like another whole two minutes Aiyora finally heard the words that she has been dying to hear._

 _"Open your eyes!"_

 _And as she did her mouth hung open because there right before her in that very room sitting was..._

 _"Yuki...?"_

 _Aiyora's small mouth hung open in shock and was covered with both her hands while tears of joy poured out of her eyes large innocent eyes._

 _Her husband may have given her many presents before the marriage like Cars, yacht, jewelry, shopping and just the way she wanted he gave her a lavish luxurious wedding and the best part he even permitted her a little getaway with her lover before the wedding. What more can a person ask for. So that is why when Kaname requested that for the sake of society they must go for a honeymoon she agreed without a second thought._

 _But this however tops them all. Nothing can even come close to comparison!_

 **a.n. Thank you all for reading. Hope you guys enjoyed. I was going to update this a lot sooner but sudden flu changed it all keeping me still sick and in bed-rest.**


	12. Chapter 12

Bless You: thank you so much for your well wishes. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. I hope you will enjoy this one too.

Nina: Thank you for your well wishes too Nina. As for your review. I understand your confusion. I would say keep reading soon hopefully very soon you will find your path. Thank you.

 **chapter 12**

* * *

 **present day:**

"Yuki..."

She turned her head towards the direction of the voice, dropping what she was doing which at that moment was making the bed. When she looked following the direction of the voice, she was expecting Zero but her absent mind did not notice the difference in voice and did not realize until she fully turned that it wasn't her husband but her brother who has been desperately trying to mend the gaps between them ever-since he got here three days earlier. He has taken several attempts and has successful made his space in the hearts of her children and somehow Zero too does not seem to mind his company now-a-days. But Yuki unlike her family was a different case.

"What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth. Surely the sight of her brother brought no pleasant feeling inside of her.

"You were sleeping." She blinked her eyes trying to think how on earth is that even relevant?

"So?"

"Zero received an urgent call from work and he told me to tell you that he would be gone for two days, this time out of town." Kaname paused to watch his sister's reaction and it did not go unnoticed by him how Yuki impatiently tapped her foot waiting for him to finish as quickly as possible. His eyes showed hurt and loneliness and her eyes showed no sympathy.

"Yuki, he if there is anything you need-"

"There is absolutely nothing that I will need from you! Anything else?"

"I understand but if you do…I'm sure you'd know where to find me." He offered with somewhat of a small smile but the response he received from his sister was slamming off the door, right on his face.

* * *

"Mama can Ai please play with My-chan?"

Yuki was faced with two most adorable puppy eyes. The reddish-brown one that belonged to her own daughter and the greenish brown other pair that belonged to her niece Myra.

'"Yes, for sure." Yuki said ruffling both the girls head messing up their hair. "But make sure to not do anything too mischievous for which I might have to punish you."

The little girls flashed her their toothy grin and Yuki had no power to say no to that kind of adorable faces. How could she? And besides Yuki has now started to openly admit her fondness towards her nephews and niece. After all why make the children suffering for the mistake made by the parents.

For a while Yuki just sat there on the very corner of the bed and watched as the two little girls setup the doll-house for their games. Before leaving the two of them for shower.

"Yuki needs to go for shower," she declared standing up on her feet moving towards the bathroom. "make sure to be a good girl, both of you while I'm not here." with those words Yuki entered the bathroom, stripped down to nothing played music on her phone before finally stepping into the warm waters of the pouring shower. Not being the slightest aware that once she would walk out of here a lot would happen by then.

* * *

Just as when Yuki opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom she froze, she froze to the sight in front of her. Kaname and Aiyora both standing there in tug of war with their little four year old daughter Myra. Aiyora had the lower half of the little girls body in her grip while Kaname was holding onto her upper half gently trying his level best to make sure that his child does not get hurt. Both of them stabbing each other with their sharp glare.

However, the way little Myra was crying it leaves no doubt that she isn't getting hurt. Especially where her mother was holding because unlike her father, her mother held the girl more savagely and aggressively.

Soon Yuki too felt a grip around her knees only to see that her little Ai was trying to hide behind her legs. She too was quite petrified by the open battle in display.

"I'm begging you Aiyora, leave the children out."

Yuki's eyes moved towards Kaname when he spoke but it wasn't until seconds later it hit her that in fact this is the first time she is seeing Aiyora ever-since they came to Japan almost like four days ago.

Her heart thumped! And a unique warming sensation took over tickling her senses inside.

This is the first time Aiyora ever left her room. And the first place she decided to come is her chamber? The very chamber where they used to make love in the most gratifying manner. Yuki could feel her heart swelling up in pride. Little did she realized that these were only her mind's illusion. The main reason why Aiyora is here is because..

"Aiyora please," Kaname's voice was still calm and generous but only on the outside. Whereas inside he too was in full panic mode. After all one wrong move and his precious daughter will get hurt. "Let's not do it like this, you're frightening the child. Our child." He is right, she in fact was, after all the way little Myra was sobbing desperately grabbing onto her father further proved Kaname's point.

"Papa... Papa... Papa..." The poor child's cry was so pitiful. It was heartbreaking to watch how she called for her father to save her like her life while unintentionally portraying her mother in the negative light.

"Please Aiyora, let her go..."

"FINE!" she screamed and suddenly let off the child's legs cursing, "FUCK YOUR DAUGHTER!" And stormed out of the room. Thank God Kaname was holding onto the upper portion of little one's body or else the child would have landed on the floor that too on her head.

Yuki's eyes turned wide like plates. She quickly picked up Ai placed her on her hip and covered her ear. But Kaname on the other hand seemed unfazed by those vulgar choice of words. Same could be said for Kanezawa and Kyousuke who just walked into the room with Ren following them and rushed towards their father who was trying to calm their sister down.

"Look after your sister!" Kaname said to his oldest son while putting his daughter down only so that he could rush after Aiyora.

And within minutes after Kaname following Aiyora out of the room...the real battle begun!

* * *

The loud crashing sounds of glass breaking echoed through halls of the Kuran mansion. One after another, one after another, one after another glasses, crystals, porcelain, fine China, mirrors were all smashed onto the floor.

"LIAR!" Aiyora's screamed echoed from all directions. "You're a liar Kaname. A lying bastard! All your life all you have done is lie to me. For all these years you have lied to me."

"..."

Yuki placed her ear over the door to see if she could hear her brother's response. But nope, no sound of him speaking was heard. He probably is just standing there like a statue. Yuki concluded in her mind.

"Your whole family is liar!" Aiyora cried and sobbed bitterly. "Your father, mother, you and your bloody sister are all the same. Liars family full of liars."

Yuki's lips curled down to a frown at the insult.

"Aiyora," this time it was Kaname's voice that laced out smoothly. It was clear that he was trying his level best to calm her down.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME." once again Aiyora heart ripping scream echoed all throughout the Kuran mansion. Even the birds sitting on the tree outside flew away at that horrified scream.

"DON'T TOUCH ME WITH THOSE FILTHY HANDS. I HATE YOU KANAME! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! WHY DON'T YOU DIE... JUST DIE KANAME!"

Her voice and the sounds were crystal clear. So Yuki carefully parted her door and peeked outside to see where they actually were. To her relief, they were not outside her door. Neither of them were in sight, however they have left behind enough evidence to suggest that they actually were there not too long ago.

Yuki could only blink at current disastrous mess on the floor. Majority of her mother's designer decoration pieces now lay on the floor smashed and broken into tiny little pieces. By God Yuki wished that somebody would clean this up before her mother returns or else her poor mother might suffer a heart attack.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" this time followed by Aiyora's screamed came a loud thud as if a big body was harshly threw towards the door.

"What happened?" Myra who was crying in her brother's older brother's arm ran towards Yuki in fear.

"Ssshhh! Don't cry, nothing happened." Yuki picked up her young niece to console her and wipe her tears with her thumb. "Mummy and Papa are just talking."

"No, they are not." Her brother Kyousuke interfered. Earning a glare from Yuki.

"Mama always fight like this. She-"

"Kyousuke!?" That was Kanezawa's firm strict voice that made his younger brother quiet down.

Yuki picked up the tension between the two brothers. And immediately tried to diffuse the situation any means possible. Their parents are already ripping of each other's hair now they don't need another battle between the brothers.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" There you go Aiyora is screaming again. Only God knows what the hell is going on in there behind the closed door of their bedroom.

"YOU'RE FRIGHTENING HER!" this time it was Kaname's voice that joined the competition of screaming. Wait... Who is she frightening again?Who is with them? Yuki thought for a while and getting no clue decided to ask the children. "Is anyone supposed to be with them?"

The three of the Kuran siblings thoughts for a while before Myra blurted out. "Marika is with Papa!"

Marika as in their two -three month old infant. Are you kidding me? They are fighting like this with a child present in the room with them? Now that makes sense why the infant is crying at the top of her lungs!

Yuki sort of lost track of time but most likely for another hour or two this whole ordeal went on till everything quieted down eventually settling down in a weird calm before the storm.

* * *

That night Yuki kept all the children to herself allowing them to sleep in her room. At times like this one cannot help but pity them. But then again they were not as weak as one would think of them to be. Although the four year old Myra could not easily get past this trauma; her older siblings Kanezawa and Kyousuke turned completely normal half way through the fight. They watched TV, even joked and laughed and conversed with Yuki is like is wrong even when their parents are probably couple rooms away practically killing each other.

The ones who have been affected the most are actually Ai and Ren. These children are not even familiar with these kinds of events. After all Yuki and Zero never really fights. Even when times Yuki comes close to losing her temper Zero quickly takes matter into hand and diffuses the situation.

When Yuki opened her eyes next it was about 5 o clock early in the morning. At first her head wondered why she actually woke up at this odd hour.

"I'm hungry Yuki-chan!"only to realize that her niece actually woke her up who was still poking her with her small little finger. Yuki at one point had the urge to shove her out of the room and send her to the kitchen with any maid available, if they were available that is. But who said Yuki was that heartless. And more importantly no maid would awake at this time of the hour.

"Yuki-chan I'm hungry!" So Yuki decided to get her lazy ass off the bed and take this child to the kitchen.

Thankfully the servant have cleaned up the before heading to bed or else Yuki's feet would have been…As the aunt and niece passed through the long dark corridors sound of girlish giggle reached their ear. It almost caused Yuki to jump with fright while it gave the little one quite a good laugh. Who is even up at this hour? When the neared the kitchen they saw that the lights were already switched on. And Yuki was no longer sure if it was even a good idea to go but as if the child with her would let her go anywhere else?

And Yuki's fears turned true when she was faced her brother and his wife even before stepping her foot into the kitchen. But the couple in the kitchen did not see Yuki coming since they were occupied with their own activities. Kaname was warming up the milk and prepare the bottles at the same time while Aiyora on the other hand was helping herself to a large fruit platter. That is how it was going on, she was doing his own task and she her own and that is exactly when Yuki saw something she wished she would never see. Aiyora placed a blood red strawberry with her own _mouth_ went upto Kaname turned him to face her and tilted her head upward offering him to eat the fruit from her mouth. And what does he do...he greedily devoured what was offered to him. And it didn't stop there once he was done eating it was his turn to feed her the very same way...!

Wait... what the hell? Yuki was stunned at the scene that was displayed before her and still going on. Weren't they fighting like cats and dogs just few hours back? How long has passed since then? How did they land on this term that now they are eating from each other's mouth?And not even least bothered or even aware that one of their own kid is watching them… " _Disgusting!_ " Yuki hissed in her mind before turning back with her niece in still in her arms.

* * *

Next morning during breakfast Yuki learned from the maids that Kaname and Aiyora finally went visit grandmother Shizuka in the hospital.

"Did the kids eat?" Yuki inquired being generally worried since none of the kids actually ate the night before due to Kaname-Aiyora storm!

"Yes, all of them finished their breakfast already." The maid standing nearest to her informed and added, "Those poor little ones they were starving lady Yuki."

Yuki is well aware that both these maids present with the in the dining room are trying to gossip. In normal case she would have dismissed them but after the oddities she witness last night her curiosity was perked up at its best. Even she wanted to know what the hell is going on. And now that kaname and Aiyora aren't home this might be the best chance to learn more about their relationship.

"How long have you both worked here?" Yuki fuelled the conversation.

"Seven years milady." The first one answered. "Me, for five years." The second one answered. Both of them were hired after her wedding that is why she was not familiar with these faces.

"Well tell me something does incident like last night happen frequently?"

Both the maids shared cautious eye contact. Probably deciding which one should start first.

"Last night they were very sober. This is nothing compared to what she has done. If this scares you, then…" The ginger haired maid started.

"Such as…?" Yuki asked taking a bite of her toast.

"We are just sharing this with you. Please take information to your grave," the other maid spoke, this time leaning forward "…that woman is crazy."

"Aiyora?" Yuki wanted to confirm they were taking about the same person and to her utter horror both the maids nodded at the same time. So any questions arose in Yuki's mind. Aiyora was never a dislikeable character. So what happened in these years that now she is branded as crazy by others. Last night Yuki saw only little of her for the first time since she came but the moments were so short that one cannot draw any conclusion out of it. They neither spoke nor made any afford to do so. Okay scratch speaking to one another Aiyora did not even look into her eyes. So naturally things were a lot harder from one side. And more importantly the way things it would be harsh to accuse Aiyora of being heartless…

"So what off her?" Yuki finally dared to ask. She is desperate, desperate to find out what happened all these years of her absence.

"This particular incidence happened when Kaname-sama brought his family for summer vacation two years ago-"

"MAMA! MAMA!" Ai and Myra burst through the door in a complete panic mode and ran straight towards Yuki. And as the girls got closer Yuki noticed that her daughter was crying.

"What happened?"

"REN! REN! REN!" that was all Ai could say while pointing her finger outside in the garden.

"What happened to Ren?"

And as Yuki followed the direction of the finger through the window she caught sight of her one of her nephew trying to assist her son who was lying unconscious in the garden. Ren, her little boy is lying down senselessly while his chest heaved like he is gasping for last bit air to breathe.

Leaving everything in her hand Yuki pushed herself off to her feet and ran to the garden. In her heart desperately praying that it was not too late, she is not too late. She cannot lose her child; she cannot afford to lose her little boy.

 **a.n. Thank you all for reading. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please prey for little Ren hope he gets well soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"Ren?" Yuki panicked taking her little boy in her arms. The young silver headed boy continued to wheeze and gasp for air keeping his mouth wide apart.

"Ren…what's wrong! Talk to me Ren! Talk to me Ren! Talk to me! Please talk to me!"

The young silverette tried to talk to his mother but unfortunately no words came out of his mouth. His desperate attempt to breathe frightened his mother.

"Ren…Ren tell me what's bothering you. Can you not breathe?" Yuki rubbed a hand over her son's chest and then softly slapped his face to make sure he does not stop breathing.

"Ren don't stop! Don't stop! Keep on breathing!"

"Yuki?" she turned her head to see Kaname rushing towards her with his wife reluctantly following behind. He returned just on time and the moment he climbed off the car he found a panicked Yuki in the garden with Ren in her arms who was struggling to breathe.

"Yuki what's wrong?" Kaname crouched down on his knees onto the ground.

"Kaname onii-sama…" Kaname was momentarily taken aback by those words. It is the first time upon his arrival Yuki called him brother. "He isn't breathing Kaname, he isn't breathing." Yuki sobbed helplessly totally forgetting all dispute and hatred towards her brother in this heat of the moment.

"Give him to me." Kaname took the young silverrette from his mother's arms and examined his condition. It took him only few seconds to figure out from the displayed symptoms. After all his second born Kyousuke is suffering from the same thing since the age of two. Asthma!

Quickly turning his head back he ordered "Aiyora get me Kyousuke's school bag. I always keep a spare inhaler in there."

Aiyora who was hovering behind him blinked her eyes several times like she was confused and asked "What does Kyousuke's school bag look like Kaname?"

"Never-mind!" Kaname cut her off and rolled his eyes with disappointment before quickly turning to the maids who stood behind Yuki. "Quickly go get Kyousuke's school bag!"

With a nod one of the maids ran inside.

"Kaname-sama here," the maid came back with the bag within just a minute and handed over to Kaname.

Yuki watched with wide eyes as her brother took out what looked like a brand new inhaler stick. He parted Ren's lips, uncapped the object and placed the mouth of the inhaler and pressed it couple times.

The next couple seconds that passed were quite agonizing for all that stayed there and watched as the young silverrete squirmed in his mother and uncles arms. Fortunate they all were since soon the young boy's breathing took a stable turn and heart rate returned to normal. Wasting no time Yuki quickly pulled her son into her arms not even being bothered to wipe the tears running down her eyes. Relief washed over her, for a while there she actually thought that she was going to lose her little boy. She held Ren tighter and automatically her eyes turned to her brother who had his eyes set upon her form for quite some time.

"Thank you…" the words of gratitude left her mouth without even realizing.

"Take him to his room he needs rest. I will have a child specialist come here and take a look at him as soon as possible." Kaname said running a hand through his nephew's hair.

At that moment Yuki did exactly as her brother instructed. With her son now stable in her arms Yuki walked straight to her room without even sparing a single glance towards the others standing there. But little did she knows how much her action offended one person who was standing there...

Aiyora's for a while had her eyes fixated on Yuki's retreating figure. She watched her former lover walk away just like that without even sparing a single glance at her direction. Deep down she could not believe this, Yuki who could not keep her hands off her for single second once upon a time now doesn't even turn head towards her!? Aiyora did not take this too well. In fact she took it quite personally.

"Aiyora?"

She snapped out of the zone feeling her husband's hand cupping her face. Like always even this time he looked at her with those adoring eyes.

"Are you feeling alright my love you look a little mad? Is everything alright?" his wife only nodded her head which further proved his point. So he decided not to dig in more and let her be till she calms down. "It appears you are not in the right mood to talk," he guessed it right, she wasn't in the right mindset to converse.

"I will be in my office please don't hesitate to knock me at any time you need."

With those words Kaname was about to leave with his little daughter Myra following his trail. Aiyora did not even brother to look at them till she heard the sudden plea from her daughter.

"Papa can I go and play with Ai-chan?"

"Of course, you may-"

"Myra?"

Father- daughter both turned hearing Aiyora's call.

"Myra is busy she is going to go play with Ai-chan." The four year old declared.

"I said come here!" the anger clearly radiating from her voice and sensing that Kaname dropped down to diffuse the situation.

"Go to your Mama now, then go and play with your cousin."

"Okiii" the four year old happily nodded bobbling her head before running towards her awaiting mother.

* * *

That evening during dinner time Aiyora and her daughter Myra remained absent. She sent a message via maid so that their meal is to be sent upstairs into her room. However Yuki and her daughter Ai joined the rest of the family on the dinner table. Ever-since returning home this is the first time Yuki put an effort to be civil with Kaname, joining in small talks, passing the dishes her self etc. Kaname deep down is delighted to see his sister finally, maybe finally she is warming up to him. Though not fully but she is making her efforts.

All four of the adults Haruka, Juri, Kaname and Yuki were so engrossed into discussion of Ren's current condition and Kaname's boy's Kanezawa and Kyousuke were engrossed into their own discussion that no one actually noticed that little Ai barely ate anything or even the fact how upset she appeared.

...

"Tell me what's wrong Ai?"

Kaname heard Yuki's almost panicked voice while passing through the family living room. And her tone got him enough worried to follow and check on the matter. His feet followed the direction of the voice and that led him to the very corner of the family living. There he found Ai curling up like a ball into her mother's lap.

"And why is Ai so upset? Does Ai not know that when she cries her Mama also cries?" Yuki cooed in the young girl's ear while at the same time rubbing her hand on back to soothe her down.

"My-chan no play with me." little Ai cried into her mother's chest giving her the vivid descriptions of how her cousin come new best friend Myra has ignoring her all day. Even telling her mother how badly her cousin Myra pushed her when she tried to get into her room. Or the fact that she even tried to apologize to Myra wondering if she did something wrong to hurt her but the response she received in return was Myra spitting on her face.

Both Yuki and Kaname were surprised. Though Yuki did not see Kaname however the expression on both their faces were the same. It made no sense to Kaname as to what caused his little girl to act this way. This is not her normal nature. He decided to turn back, go to his daughter's room and have a serious chat with her demanding reasons behind her actions. After all these sort of insolence is not going to be tolerated by him.

"Papi!" Even before taking his first step Kaname heard the happy chirping voice of his daughter and saw her form running towards him.

"Come here!" His stern voice froze the little girl. At this point she was debating between two options one is do as Papa says or the second one is to run back to her room.

"Myra...come here!" this time it was borderline scolding. It left the young lady no choice. She carefully took the first step too afraid to break the eye contact with her father. Once she was within his reach he grasped her small wrist and practically dragged her to where Yuki and Ai were.

"I was informed that you have been very mean to your cousin all day, why is that?"

The little girl's eyes were bouncing from her father to her aunt to her cousin then back to her father again.

"I asked you something Myra?" his hold on her tiny wrist continued to tighten making it painful for the child.

"Kaname you're frightening her." Yuki jumped in when little Myra started sobbing and tried to snatch her from her angry father. "Kaname please watch out you're making her cry." sadly her words fell into def ears.

"Myra, my princes tell me why you were rude to your cousin and I shall set you free." Kaname tuned his voice making it more kinder. However that was not what made the girl open her mouth. It was Yuki's gentle words and her affectionate rub on her back that probably assured little Myra that she was safe to talk. But what Myra didn't know was that her words are just alert of an approaching tempest.

"Mama..." She finally spill the bean. "Mama told me not play with Ai-chan and if she find me playing with Ai-chan another time she will hit me with Nissan's baseball stick!"

 **a.n thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed! If you guys have any questions feel free to ask.**


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter 14**

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Yuki, Zero and Kaname all three of them were in the library since the doctors wanted to have a word with them privately. Finally Ren's test report have arrived. Just like Kaname Kuran the doctor too assume the symptoms to be of asthma. However the results on the test reports shocked him greatly which is why he called this private meeting only with the child's parents and uncle Kaname Kuran, who decided use the inhaler on him just on time.

"Ren will be okay... right?" Yuki asked the doctors who was seated on the couch opposite of her. Zero immediately took hold of his wife's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Actually there is a good news and a bad news." The doctor said diverting his eyes from the Kiryu couple to Kaname Kuran who was seated on the large single sitter on the other side with his legs crossed one on top of the other.

"What is it?" Zero asked concerned.

"Good news is according to the test reports Ren does not have asthma, however..."

Yuki and Zero were about to sigh in relief but the last word got them all alerted. Making them brace for the worst.

"The bad news is...there were traces of slow dosed poison in his stomach."

"WHAT?" Yuki and Zero asked in union not believing their ears.

The doctor focused his attention on Yuki "As a mother you must watch what he eats. He may have accidentally consumed certain things that he shouldn't not have. But not to worry for now he is good. I have already given the antidote so he is out of danger. But still Mrs. Kiryu I would advise you to keep an eye on his intake of food."

Zero and Yuki remained in the library while Kaname escorted the doctor out. Both remained seated there in shock. The news did not sit well with them. Especially Yuki. At this point she suspected all. Everyone was under her suspicion list. Though she remained calm on the outside, but inside she took an oath to get to the bottom of this.

"Take my hand," Yuki snapped out of her zone hearing that voice and saw Zero's hand placed before her. "Let's go to the park"

Yuki knew right away which Park he is talking about.

At the park:

"What is in your mind?" Zero asked running his fingers through Yuki's hair as she rested her head upon his head.

"A lot of things," she gulped nervously. "Ren, Ai, Aiyora's strange behaviour and Kaname's even stranger act."

"Kuran seems to have changed a lot since I last saw." Zero agreed then questioned. "What about Aiyora what did she do?"

"Well she apparently threatened her daughter not to play with Ai." Yuki said letting out a heavy breath. "It looks like she had quite a change. It's more like she has become quite selfish. Others don't matter to her. Heck! Why am I going so far? Her own kids doesn't matter to her."

Yuki let out another heavy sigh.

"Zero three nights back I woke up hearing a child's cry and then went to and saw Kaname pacing from on end to other of the living room with Marika in his arms. The poor child was burning with fever. She was crying, he couldn't feed her. The whole situation was a mess. And Aiyora was nowhere near. Also guess why the child had fever in the first place?"

"Why?"

"...because Aiyora fed her ice cream!" Zero massaged her head harder noticing how tensed and excited Yuki is getting. "She is a mother of four yet she doesn't know that you should feed your infant milk not ice cream."

"Zero these children have only one parental figure. Kaname! Just imagine if anything happens to him tomorrow what will these kids do? Now I'm actually worried about them. End of the day they are my nephews and nieces. They are my blood."

Suddenly Yuki quieted down but moments later spoke again.

"Aiyora was never liked this Zero, I don't recall her being like this. What happened to her? Few nights back she and kaname got into some fights and the almost the whole night she screamed and cursed him and by early morning I found them in the kitchen, laughing, joking feeding each other. Like none of those fiasco ever happened. But because of them all the kids went to bed hungry."

Finally Zero decided to ask "Yuki I understand what you mean but I have a feeling there is more to it than appears in the eye. Do you want me to observe her for a while."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked sitting up.

"Yuki you do realize what you said none of these are normal." She raised an eyebrow in question. "It is either Kaname knows and is deliberately hiding or he is ignoring all the symptoms. But if matters are not taken into hand things can take a different turn. Most definitely for the worst."

"Zero...?" Yuki dreaded to ask. "...she is not going crazy? Is she?"

Zero did not answer, he could not answer. He simply pull his wife into his arms and held her tightly. At this point he himself doesn't know where the situation stands; but he will find out soon, very soon. After all every illness is curable if treated from the early stage.

...

Aiyora opened the door of her bedroom and walked into with her youngest one, the three month old Marika in her arms. She was cooing incoherent words into her ears while the infant continued to play with her long black locks not at all bothered to listen to what her mother was blabbering about.

"Look Mari-chan our bed sheets have been changed." The child let out a sound yanking her mother's hair a little bit. While Aiyora pointed towards the newly changed back and gold colour combined satin sheet that cover the massive king-size bed in her chamber.

"Shouldn't we go and thank the maids for doing such wonderful job Mari-chan?" her little baby girl was way too occupied with her hair and innocent games of her little world to care about her mother's teaching.

Aiyora cringed feeling another sharp pull in her hair. She looked at her baby only to melt at her toothless grin in her direction. The little one just invented a new game to play with her mother.

Aiyora sighed in defeat letting her baby go along with her new found toy, which in this case is sadly her hair. "You like to play with Mama's hair don't you?"

She was about place Marika onto her be but then suddenly backed away clutching the three month old baby into her chest tightly. She quickly and abruptly put little Marika into her crib. The child started to cry immediately when separated from her mother's warmth. Unfortunately her mother was completely lost in another zone to even hear her child's cry at that moment. Therefore ignoring her babies cry Aiyora once again started to take slow careful steps towards the bed. Once reached within the bed's reach Aiyora gulped nervously and kneeled down before the bed watching the sheets placed on it with intense eyes. As if her mind could recall something and it did. It remained her of that day…

"Mari …these are not new bed sheets," Aiyora told her daughter in an absent minded way like she was actually conversing with an adult. "…these bed sheets are bad, they are tainted," her voice broke down tears started to pour down her large green eyes which she did not even bother to wipe away. "…impure, impure, impure…" she whispered the word like it was some kind of prayer before the full sentence finally left her mouth as she broke down into bitter cry.

"…I was made impure here…"

And as she looked next she could see…

 _He stood before her drunk. Dangerously drunk! But it is only the middle of the evening? Besides no matter the time Aiyora has never seen her husband in this condition before. What happened?_

 _"Kaname?" She carefully and cautiously approached him. Those dark furious eyes were burning wholes into her form and that scared her. She decided to ask again if he was alright._

 _"Kana-"_

 _"Mine!"_

 _He hissed grasping Aiyora by her arm. His grip was so hard that it ached. And the next thing that s_ _even months pregnant Aiyora knew was being forcefully dragged into her husband's room and violently pushed into the bed. The sheets covering_

 _"WHAT ARE DOING KANAME?" She screamed. Both confused and afraid by this new dark aura that has been emanating from him._

 _"I''M DOING WHAT I SHOULD HAVE FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!" he screamed back at first but then, "this madness must stop." He answered her calmly in a lower voice all of a sudden while taking off the leather belt off his pant. Her green eyes turned wide realizing what is coming for her. Tightly holding onto her swollen belly Aiyora managed to climb down the bed but alas all her efforts went down the drain since Kaname was before her at an electric speed and pushed her back onto the bed. This time his grasp was so harsh that it left print of his hand on her so fair skin where he grasped._

 _"KANAME!?" she was already in tears. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Why are you talking like this all of a sudden?"_

 _He responded to her by loosening his tie, undoing the cuffs of his shirt and un-tugged it._

 _"You must understand Aiyora, a woman cannot be in love with another woman. It is not normal. It is a sin, grave sin and this sin shall no continue no more. Certainly not in this house." With that said he whipped onto her legs with that long leather belt that he just took off. Aiyora's cry came in a pitiful scream. Sadly it did not reach his ear, and definitely not his heart and that is why was able to whip her the second time this more hard than last time cutting through the skin of her leg._

 _"KANAME!" she cried out while her eyes begged for mercy. Nothing made sense. Why was he saying all these? Why was he hitting her during this delicate stage._

 _"Does it hurt?...it does, doesn't it? " he asked her in cold voice and chucked a sinister chuckle. "I felt the same way for all these month when I had to watch from the sidelines my wife and sister fuck each other."_

 _He sat down on the bed and cupped her face. Slapping his hands away Aiyora was about to back away only for him to take hold of both her hands tied it up with that belt as tightly as possible._

 _At this point Aiyora is all sure where this is going, besides his angry eyes stood as clear evidence that he is more than willing to murder her and begged him with every excuse to spare her._

 _"Kaname please stop, please please please please. I will listen to you. I will do everything as you say. Please Kaname I beg you. Don't do this. You'll hurt me. You'll hurt the babies. Please don't…" she while begged for him to have mercy, he took off his tie rolled it and made a ball out of it. Then put that balled tie into her mouth by forcefully parting it and blocked further sounds from coming out._

 _With legs injured, hands tied and mouth blocked no options were left for her to defend herself or the two children inside her. All she could do was watch…_ _She watched as he forced her down on her back, ripped all pieces of clothes covering her body._

 _"From now on you are mine only mine…" the look of his eyes frightened her. She feared if he was going to kill her. "I will removed all of Yuki's traces from you…" with those words he dived down to bite her savagely all over her chest, neck, collar-bone whatever places his mouth could find and at the same time his nails scratched down her sides, legs, not even her pregnant stomach was spared. Her eyes almost popped out of the socket. He made her bleed every where his nails and teeth assaulted._

 _Aiyora cried, screamed, begged but no sound came out. All that could be heard were her muffled cries calling out for help. Any sort of humanitarian help._

 _"You never bled the first time I took you…" he whispered into her ear in a sinister voice and her eyes widen. The kissed her forehead affectionately like he was making love to her. "…don't worry my love now you will." She saw some form of strange madness gleaming in his eyes but was not sure what kind of move he was going to make until he licked his whole palm wetting it as much as possible before sliding it down and down and down and then penetrated through her core. Aiyora shook her head in immense pain that devoured her body and made her feel like someone was cutting her down there, the insides of her womb with scissors._

 _Pain...pain...pain..._

 _She wasn't sure how long he was there or what actually he did but with the sudden disappearance of the pain something close to relief passed through her body but even before she could experience that feeling, she rolled onto her stomach and he invaded her practically slamming his body from behind. His teeth violently bit into the crook of her neck like was some sort of a vampire as he continued to thrust into her. His teeth pierced through her flesh and Aiyora could no longer breathe. Her blood gushed into his mouth and he drank it up like it fine wine._

 _She was turned back on her stomach once more as he started his assault on her from the front. His thrust and pace was turing violent. Maybe he wasn't aware or maybe he didn't care but Aiyora felt it. He was hurting the baby. She tried everything in her power to bring her hands down to cover her swollen stomach. The skin of her wrist bruised and bled as she tried to struggle to break free from the knot but...nothing worked..._

 _She could not even voice him to stop when he pounced down on her so hard upon his release with a victorious grunt and mostly likely crushed their babies, their twins under his heavy weight._ _It was that moment when her heart shattered to hundreds of pieces. She knew she failed, she failed, she failed to protect her unborn children._

 _Aiyora screamed, she cried, she wailed just one word, that one word, which alone stands for a sentence._

"STOP!" Aiyora screamed. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" crunching her lids down and covering her ears with hands Aiyora continued to scream. Hoping that memory would fade away but no somehow it was becoming more and more vivid.

She was not even sure what her condition was originally or what position she was in till she felt a pair of strong arms pulling her against a hard chest. The familiar warmth relaxed her initially. It gave her the courage to open her eyes but her grip on his form remained tight.

"Aiyora, my love, sweetheart it's okay…it's okay…I'm here…I'm right here…" however things changed as he opened his mouth. Recognizing the voice she tore herself out of his arms and back away.

"Aiyora?" Kaname stood there confused. Not being able to figure out what was troubling her frustrated him even more.

Aiyora watched him with open mouth horror for a while before suddenly turning her head towards the bed again and started at it so intensely like she was watching something taking place there. Kaname was not sure what she could see on the bed however the expression on her face told him she must having some sort of horrifying hallucination. He neared her and followed her gaze, but all he saw was the empty bed.

Aiyora on the other hand started to hyperventilate, because she could still see herself and Kaname on the bed. The image was somehow un-erasable. She could see Kaname ripping of every piece of the clothes, his teeth biting her, his nails digging into her flesh and scratching her, his hands hitting her. She is being for him to stop but he does. There was no mercy in his eyes only cruelty.

"Please don't hurt me Kaname…don't hurt me…don't hurt the baby…don't…" Aiyora muttered under her breath and that had the male turn his face towards her with eyes wide as plates. All these time he was confused about what she seeing but now that he knows…

All these time he thoughts they have left the dark past behind them. Its been ten years since this incident. It was a mistake that should have never been made. His actions cost the life of one of their child and its twin Kanezawa barely made it out alive being prematurely born in a critical condition only in seven months. Kaname knows what he has done is unforgivable yet he asked for her forgiveness many times. He tried to make up in many ways and is still doing and she herself told him that she has forgiven him. Since that day neither of them spoke about this day. Then how? He wonders. How is it even possible that suddenly she is seeing events from that day unfolding? Could it be possible in her heart she never really did forgive him?

"Aiyora?" he cupped her face and made her face him. She slapped her hands away and took few steps back till her knee hit the bedside table and she turned right away picked up the clock and threw it at his direction. It missed him by mere second. Kaname was fast enough to dodge the attack.

Their infant about whom they both forgot started to cry out loud. Very loud. Kaname moved his eyes towards the crib but didn't have the courage to go near it what if she hits again the baby might get hurt.

"Aiyora don't Marika is in the room, you might hurt her." his sounded like he surrendered. "Please do not throw stuff. Hit me if you desire but please do not throw stuff around."

"Well then," She finally revealed the long flower vase that she was hiding behind her lounged towards him in second and aiming straight towards his head.

If Kaanme recalls correctly he remembers hearing the sound of the vase breaking the when it collided with his skull at full force. He tried to shield his head using one hand but that did not save his from the injury. He felt fresh hot blood pouring out from somewhere on his head. But did not get the time to search for injuries Seiran's urgent call made him run towards balcony. There his heart stopped at the sight of Aiyora trying to jump down and Seiran holding her back with all her strength.

Juri Kuran was in the room watching her daily evening soap-operas. Sound of the infants cry reached her ear. At first she shook it all away curing the useless mother in her head. But the crying seemed to be only getting louder and louder. Panic started to flow through her system. She jumped down her bed and ran grabbing her gown the moment she heard Seiran's screaming out her son's name calling him to come to balcony. By then it is more than confirmed something bad is really happening.

"Kaname is everything alright?" she burst through his door to be faced with the sight of Kaname on the bed holding Aiyora into with all his strength as she was trying to break free at any cost and Seiran pushing the injection into her. And only a few seconds within that Aiyora's body gave away and taking her into deep slumber.

...

Kaname clenched his mouth and winced slightly when his mother rubbed the wound on his forehead with antiseptic.

"Is it burning?" she asked him and he nodded no.

"How did this happen?" His father who was seated on the couch on the opposite end with his oldest grandson beside him asked.

"It was an accident." Kaname simply lied.

"Not it was not…" Juri interjected. "You beloved wife tried to kill you." she declared while wrapping bandage around his head.

"Please do not discuss such things in front of him." Kaname warned her motioning at his son who was quietly sitting on one corner reading his book.

"Kanezawa is old enough to understand his mother is crazy." Juri added with no remorse and went on. "I think it's high time you do the right Kaname, which is divorce her. I see no need of her in your life or your children's. Just get rid off her and marry a woman who will take care of these children. Please for heaven's sake provide them with a mother. That girl is nothing but a pretty face."

Kaname looked at his mother warning her with his eyes to stop but she did to get the signal.

"How long have you been married to her? Eleven years? You have fed more than enough on that body."

"Juri we have a child in here." Haruka warned but it always fell into deaf ears since Juri never listened to her husband. In fact she never considered him a husband but a pet.

"Oh shut up Haruka!" Juri sneered. "He doesn't care about his mother. He is on our side. Right Kanezawa?"

The young boy just started at his grandmother. There was no emotion on his face.

"Look Kaname it appears your son has more brain than you do." Juri said with a teasing smile. "Tell me my handsome Kanezawa don't you want a new mommy? Who will look after you and love you and your siblings?"

"I'm sleepy." That was Kanezawa's response with a yawn.

"At times like this he reminds me of Senri. Here we are talking non-sense about his mother and he has no reaction. Kaname are you seeing my point now? Even your children want to get rid off her."

"May I go bed Papa?"

"Yes of course."

The young Kuran then bid and kissed his father and grand-parents goodnight and left. Once Kanezawa was out of his grandfather's office Kaname fully focused on his mother and hissed.

"Was that really necessary?" he charged his mother. "Here I am working hard to build their mother-son relationship and you are destroying it."

"But he does not care about his mother!" Juri protested.

"That is what he wants you-" Kaname got cut off with sudden urgent knock on the door.

"Haruka-sama? Haruka-sama?"

The said person gave the permission for the guard outside to enter.

"What is the matter?"

"Haruka-sama somebody just dropped flower-top from the rooftop and broke the glass of your car?"

"Which car?" He asked getting worried.

"The Rolce Royce passed onto you by your father which was passed onto him by his father."

"What?"

Haruka Kuran leapt up from his seat at once. That car is a piece of his heart. It was a custom made one of a kind. And at this day and age no matter how much you spend you will never get anything like that not even a close duplicate. Haruka left in a rush to have a look a the damage done to his car but before he could even step outside of the mansion he heard one of the maids scream.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

He ran back into the mansion following the trails of hustle and that led him to his bedroom that he shared with his beloved wife Juri. His jaw dropped at the sight of his wife's million dollar closet burning on fire. Among the crowd both his children and Juri were also present among the crowd. Some of the maids have already started to throw water to put the fire off but the damage is already done. All the expensive clothes, shoes, bags are all done for.

"Mother!?" Yuki's panicked when her mother's form gave into the darkness and collapsed but lucking Kaname was nearby to so he scooped her up into his arms before she could hit the ground.

...

Next morning:

"Here is your rose tea Kaname- what happened?"

Aiyora gasped suddenly noticing the wrapped gauge around her husband's head. Quickly putting the tea cup down on the table in front she crouched down to examine his wounds. Kaname guided her to sit on his lap so that she was in complete comfort.

"What happened here?" Aiyora lightly traced her fingers over the specific area where the blood stain stood.

"Nothing serious." He replied with smile and took a sip of the tea offered.

"What do you mean by Nothing Serious!?" Aiyora snapped. "I can clearly see blood. You haven been hurt badly Kaname."

He only nuzzled into her touch.

"Who did this to you Kaname?" She asked again this time cupping his face and placed a feather light kiss over the wound.

A soft smile curved into his lips. The fact that she cares so much made his heart thump loud and fast. It made the pain that she caused last night go away in minutes.

"I hit the wall in the darkness." He lied. Why hurt her with the truth.

"Come let me clean your wound." Aiyora offered.

"No need." He pulled her back. "Seiran already did this morning."

"So what can I do to make you feel better?"

"Just stay with me a little longer."

"Kaname!?" Aiyora whined pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Kaname-sama?" the maid called him out awkwardly seeing the position he was in with his wife.

The brunette turned his head to the maid standing behind.

"Takuma –sama is here."

"Yes of course I am expecting him."

The maid went and returned with Takuma, Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Ruka. Kaname had the severe urge to face palm himself. He called only Takuma after all the guy is his lawyer. And he needed to talk to him about some legal matters especially about his will and the changes he wants to make. So what was Takuma thinking bringing the whole bunch?

Seeing all these people Aiyora became a little too excited. She ran forth and embraced each and every one personally but the one she held for longest Is Ruka. Her lesbian gens might still be there. After getting all her guests settled in Aiyora turned to Kaname with a wide grin and asked.

"Can I cook for everyone today?"

"For sure!" he agreed right away. After all she seemed to be really cheerful since morning. She woke up early and fresh. She bathed Marika fed her under Seiran's observation. She made breakfast for all three of her kids and even made his morning tea. So could not risk a sudden no and get those unexpected tantrums.

...

"What kind of demon has done this?"

Yuki huffed sitting with the pile of her mother's burnt everything going through to see if anything survived. But so far no good news yet; it appears nothing survived that fire. Here is the thing with designer items. You pay so such a big price yet they are so delicate that with one of moment of no care and it's done for. And that is why the strong hearted Juri Kuran could not bear the sight of watching her belongings get burned by the inferno.

"Do you know who it was orchestrated by?" Zero asked joining beside his wife to go through the mess.

"Who?"

"Kanezawa." Yuki's heart stopped.

"Are you sure."

"Yup." Zero assured. "I was actually at the rooftop when he threw the large flower top over your father's car."

"You saw him and you did not stop him?" Yuki demanded.

"I confronted him and he confessed that he lit his grandmother's closet on fire."

"Zero please tell me you scolded him? Or gave him two slaps across the face? Don't tell me you chicken out because he is Kaname's son."

The silverette ran a hand through his hair. "I demanded to know about his actions and then he told me…I could not help but set him free instead of taking him to his father and grandparents."

"Why?"

" 'My grandma insulted his Mama and grandfather said nothing.' Those were Kanazawa's exact words. In fact your mother called Aiyora mad, crazy and even suggested Kaname to 'get rid of her' all in front of that boy. She even asked that child 'your mother is crazy don't you agree?'… It is wrong Yuki very wrong to put a mother down before her child. Yuki I may sound strange but his actions last night made me proud of him. It made me realize that there is one soul who will stand as a shield for that poor girl. Mark my words Yuki this Kanezawa will be Aiyora's biggest strength."

"But-but didn't he hate his mother?" Yuki stammered in surprise. "I though he looks up to Kaname."

"He very much does. As a matter of fact he copies his father head to toe. But does not love his father as much as he does to his mother. Though he always scares the shit out of Aiyora but you need sharp eyes to see how differently he treats his mother behind her back. Last night he was with Aiyora, beside her, watching her and guarding her as she slept so vulnerably. Last night was not the only time I have seen him like that. He is always there to check up on her as she sleeps. He would fix her blanket, kiss her head deeply and rub his hand over her head. But with Kaname does not even turn once. If you look carefully you will notice that every time when Kaname is not there Kanezawa watches his mother like hawk. To Aiyora he may act like a troublesome son but actually he is like a loving father to her."

"Oh speak of father did you know headmaster is back with his wife?"

"Which wife?" Zero asked scratching the back of his head.

"Zero...! Headmaster Cross only has one wife, Aiyora's mother- the crazy slut!"

"Does Aiyora know?" Zero asked.

"Kaname does but I'm not sure if he told her because she will not be happy."

...

"Is this the good time to talk?" Kaname asked finding Zero on his own in the living room working on a laptop.

"If your plan is to open up then no, even the walls have ears." Zero advised shutting the lid of his laptop down putting it to sleep. "How about we have this conversation on roof."

Kaname walked past him whispering in low tone "follow me..." and marched straight forward already knowing that the silverette is following him.

 **a.n. Thank you all for reading i hope you guys enjoyed and handled all these drama in one chapter. Kaname almost getting killed, Haruks'a vintage car damage and poor Juri getting her closet brunt and poor Ren might have been Poisoned...But who could be heartless enough to poison Ren?**

 **Thank you all for the love and support means a lot.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

 **10 years ago:**

 _"So how was your honeymoon?"_

 _It is the question that Kaname and Aiyora faced every now and then since their return from Honeymoon in Europe. Even though Aiyora always described it joyous voice boasting how great it was her husband on the other hand sighed with relief every time he was asked this very same question and answered politely in one word._

 _"Good." keep in mind when Kaname said 'Good' he didn't mean the honeymoon was good, what he means is that it's good that finally it's over. These past four weeks were utter nightmare to Kuran and only he knows what he went through._

 _Knowing that they were far away from all those attentive eyes, Aiyora and Yuki decided to seize the opportunity and go completely wild and shameless. They were so lost into one another that in most times they forgot that another human being is present among them._

 _What did they not do?_

 _Although over two weeks have passed since their return but till now Kaname cannot shake the images of wife and sister making love out of his head. Those four weeks Yuki and Aiyora were practically glued to one another. It was heaven for them. They slept on the same bed cuddling while Kaname had to either sleep on the couch or the floor, what a tragedy that honeymoon suites doesn't contain a spare room. Then over hours they kept the bathroom occupied to themselves by showering and what not. Then their shameless loud moans woke him up in the middle of his sleep. Even as they went outside their public display became more intense._

 _All throughout these times Kaname Kuran did not even utter a sound of protest. He simply let them be. Being well aware of where and how this will benefit him in the future._

 _"Kaname? Kaname are you awake?" he heard her soft voice from outside of the door knocking._

 _"Yes please come in."_

 _He still layed there on his bed feeling too lazy to get up however the sight of Aiyora walking in with tray full of breakfast was surprising enough for him to sit up._

 _"You did not have to do that, why take such hassle?" he asked astonished while she placed the tray on the bed. "You could have sent anyone with it."_

 _"And if I tell you I wanted to bring them myself?" she teased him with smile._

 _"In that case will you accept my invitation?" he asked staring down at her green eyes with such intensity that she couldn't break their eyes contact._

 _"Invitation to what?"_

 _"Have breakfast with me..."_

* * *

 _"I will be gone for about five weeks. To South Korea to campaign with the students."_

 _Yuki declared standing behind Aiyora who was seated in front if her dresser brushing her hair. The brush in question practically fell from her hand and landed on the floor as Aiyora make a sharp turn to turn around and face Yuki._

 _"Five weeks!" she exclaimed. "That is a very long time. And then Kaname is going to Switzerland for two weeks. It means I am all alone in this house with your mother? Impossible!"_

 _"Aiyora it's only for two weeks that you will have to deal with her." Yuki bent down on her knees and cupped her lover's face. "Besides my mother is no monster that will eat you up." And to that statement Aiyora let out a frustrated sigh. Not only is she terrified of her mother in law but according to Aiyora she has this gut feeling that her mother in law does not favour her very much. Why? That she will figure out soon..._

 _"How about I go and stay with my father... till you both return!?" Aiyora suggested but the look on Yuki's face did not give her much hope._

 _"Ai...you know it's not I who makes the decision. But surely you can ask my mother if she permits then for sure go ahead." there goes Aiyora's hope of survival. She is more than sure that her beloved mother in law Juri won't allow her to go back home to her father._

 _"Oh just relax Ai," Yuki points out before pulling her by the hand and taking her towards the bed. "You're being stiff for no apparent reason."_

 _Trying her best to shake away all these thoughts Aiyora sighed again. This time it was one of those terrified ones._

* * *

 _Aiyora is well aware what Yuki suggested is probably the only option. Still, it's probably the riskiest choice. Knowing her mother Juri's strict and bossy nature Aiyora is confirmed what she will not get the permission. There is no point telling Yuki to speak on her behalf since she is a scary cat to begin with but Kaname..._

 _Yes Kaname!_

 _Her eyes widen, bulb lit up above her head as the idea popped in. She can ask Kaname to speak to his mother. Unlike Yuki, her brother isn't scared of their mother. In fact it's the mother who is scared of her son._

 _That's it, this is what she will do!_

 _And with that thought at the back of her mind Aiyora ran, she ran towards her husband's bed chamber._

 _"Kaname I was wondering -" Aiyora stopped abruptly to find him in conversation with his mother as they were having their evening tea._

 _Aiyora looked down and gulped nervously feeling both sets of staring down her. She realized her mistake she should have knocked. But then again it's Kaname who keeps on whining that she should not knock, there is no need for her to knock, to enter his chamber since she is his wife._

 _Kaname was about to call her inside but his mother beat him to it. Opening her mouth way before his lips parted._

 _"It is very rude to barge into someone else's room without out knocking. Has no one taught you manners?"_

 _Aiyora was not surprised by her mother in law's words, nor her tone._

 _"I apologize mother, it shall not repeat again." with that she was about to turn and take her leave but her husband's voice stopped her._

 _"Aiyora...come in." He extended his hand in invitation. "Sit here," he patted the empty space beside him on the couch. But her green eyes first focused on her mother in law's uninviting gaze instead of her husband's warm ones. She was not sure what to do other than standing there with all confused faced till her husband made the decision by calling her again._

 _Aiyora took small steady steps towards her husband and he took one of her hand with his already extended one and guided her to sit down beside him._

 _"Is everything alright?" he asked in his signature tender voice._

 _Aiyora felt her eyes closing down momentarily at the feeling of his warm large hand affectionately caressing over her head._

 _"Is something bothering you Aiyora?" he asked again getting her to look at him._

 _"Um...yes," Aiyora took another glance at her mother in law who had her rich brown eyes fixed on her.; in a decent way glaring at her. Aiyora quickly moved her eyes towards the only man in the room and suggested._

 _"I can come back later, it's not that important. It can wait."_

 _"Don't worry you interrupted nothing. Mother was just leaving." Juri Kuran's jaw dropped at her son's word. This time her glaring eyes focused on him demanding an answer for that statement. But only to be replied with a harder glare from her son, when he motioned with his eyes and signaled his mother to leave immediately._

 _Juri felt so insulted and offended by his actions that she got up and left right away without any more nagging or hustle. It did not take her long to regret bringing this girl into this house. The reason she made this marriage happen so that her precious Kaname would not end up with some ugly whore and her fear was that the next generation of Kuran would turn out ugly by inheriting their mother's genes. But now that she brought a beautiful bride for her only son, it appears that her boy is getting bewitched by this pretty faced whore day by day becoming more of her husband and less of her son._

 _Throwing one last disappointed look at the couple Juri walks out closing the door behind her. Desperate prayer in her heart so that this girl does not soon realize the effect she has on her boy. If she does...then most likely the results will be catastrophic._

 _Once the door closed after his mother the dark haired male turned his attention to his wife._

 _"She is gone now tell me what is it that you had in mind?" he asked feeling her face with the back of his hand._

 _Taking a deep breath Aiyora decided to open up._

 _"Yuki is leaving for Korea, you will accompany your father to Switzerland. I will be here all alone..." Aiyora paused to check if had any look of disapproval before further proceeding. "...so I was wondering all while both you and Yuki are away how about I go and stay at my father's house and spend some time with him?"_

 _Aiyora mastered an adorable puppy eyes face towards the end as she asked her questions hoping it would melt his heart. Which it did._

 _"Kaname... So I was wondering if you could talk to your mother request her if she would allow me to go to my father's."_

 _The back of his hand that was caressing her face turned completely cupped half her face as he smiled down at her._

 _"My mother is no pleasant company… I understand that."_

" _Oh no I never meant it in that way."_

 _He noticed the adorable flush of her face as she tried to defend herself. Her innocence made her look like a child caught in the act of making mistake. The look of her face, the widening of those innocent green eyes, oh the parting of those lips…_

 _God she is so beautiful he can stare at her all day without even blinking once._

 _His emotions started to go out of control. It all gave him the sudden urge to pull into his arms a kiss her, drink from those lips and devour them if possible. He did not even notice that his hand that was cupping her face suddenly tightened making he_

 _r wince. That was what brought him back to sense and retreat his back right away._

 _Getting no properly reply from him irritated Aiyora. She would not stay in this house with her mother in law. So decided to push again to get a response out of him._

 _"So will you speak to her…please?"_

 _His mouth opened and the word 'sure' almost left before he abruptly closed it. An even better idea just came into his head. For a second he turned his head to face the window before turning back to her masking his face of all the emotions that were running through him at that moment._

 _"It is my mother who is accompanying father to Switzerland. But if you wish to see your father I can still drive you there."_

 _"Wait, but I was told that you are going?"_

 _"Yes it was supposed to be me initially however my mother is the one that will go to Switzerland now."_

 _"Oh…"_

 _Kaname watched her reaction carefully. "You know if you still desire you can stay at your father's till Yuki returns."_

 _"There is no need for that. I will stay. It's just that idea of being alone with your mother scares the crap out me."_

 _Kaname dark wine colored eyes turned wide with shock. Her response shocked him indeed but his master skills didn't allow them to slip. What a rewards he just earned himself...five weeks, for five weeks he will have her all to himself and who says he will not make good use of it?_

* * *

 _"Onii-sama take care of Ai, and Ai you take of my onii-sama."_

 _Yuki hugged both of them tightly before climbing into the car._ _The servant holding the car door for Yuki closed it shut once she was in. She rolled down the window from inside and waved at the couple as her car drove away from the long driveway of the Kuran mansion. Two guards pulled the large iron gates of together and closed them when the car carrying Yuki drove out._

 _Kaname turned his head towards Aiyora a small victorious smirk curing up the corner of his lips. Starting from now basically they will be all alone in the large massive mansion. It is something that neither Yuki nor Aiyora is informed off. Haruka and Juri left for the airport early in the morning unlike Yuki in the afternoon. If his calculation is correct there are about eighteen maids-servants working inside the Kuran mansion and soon most of them will be making their exit except for one of the cook and one other kitchen stuff come laundry personal and Seiran. Even the age old butler of this family the veteran Tanaka will be leaving tonight for a long vacation grated by their young master._ _  
_

 _Aiyora still had her eyes lingering on the path the car trailed off. Her eyes so consumed by the beauty of nature that her senses completely failed to notice the way Kaname was eyeing her. His eyes show lust, craving, yearning and madness, so much madness that he looked sick or rather more psychotic. If Aiyora would have turned her head and saw the look of his eyes she would probably pack up her bags and go to her father's home right away and not return until Yuki is back._

 _But alas…she did not…therefore she saw nothing!_

 **a.n. Thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed. If by any chance you guys are confused let me remind you this story runs in two timeline. So this chapter is from the past timeline where Kaname, Aiyora and Yuki just returned from 'Kaname and aiyora's official honeymoon'.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N. I changed the ending decided to get rid of the present day part. It kind of ruins certain things.**

 **chapter 16 Discovering the Other (part 1)**

* * *

 **10 years ago:**

 _The only remaining maid Sia poured water into Aiyora's glass. She mouthed the maid thank you and followed by that was a polite smile. After taking care of Aiyora's needs the maid turned to Kaname who was cutting the stake with his silverware cutlery. She asked he needed something, to that the male simply nodded his head no asked her to leave with a motion of his hand._

 _"Hmmm... So how do you plan to spend the next five weeks."_

 _Kaname Kuran asked while gracefully sipping into his glass of wine. His eyes watched her skeptically and was amused when she put quite a lot of salad into her mouth. Aiyora put down her fork that too in no proper manner and started to speak._

 _Kaname couldn't help at that childishness. He was glad that Aiyora was acting free in front of him. This is not how she is usually, mostly in his mother's presence since she is always busy scrutinizing her._

 _Swallowing the food in her mouth Aiyora restarted her words from the beginning._

 _"If you don't mind, I can make the planning." She suggested and he gave her the look which encouraged her to go on._

 _"Let's plan by week. This week we spend two days Aiyora way, Two days Kaname way and two how about we go and spend it with your grandmother Shizuka?"_

 _Kaname smiled. He is not sure how or why but he found planning to quite generous. Just like a mother trying to fulfill all her children's need. She took enough room for her self and spared enough room for him too. But what touched him the most was her concern for the elderly woman, his grandmother. The fact that she wanted to spend some time with her surprised him. Since growing up all he saw was his mother's hatred towards her mother in law. It's because of his mother his spineless father Haruka Kuran is forced to keep his own mother in a separate house._

 _"So when do you wish to go to grandmother Shizuka's house?" he asked before proceeding to finish the remainder of wine that he was twirling in his glass._

 _"First thing tomorrow morning." Aiyora put her fork down finally finishing her meal. "I'm finished."_

 _She flashed him a goofy grin and by God that was contagious because her grin automatically brought a smile on his face._

 _"And what is your plan for now?"_

 _And she answered without even thinking. Usually I go to sleep either listening to stories or reading books but for tonight I have a different plan."_

 _"And that is?" he suddenly found himself to be quite curious._

 _"Dirty movies!"_

 _"Excuse me!?"_

 _"Pornography! Porn!" Aiyora specified. Surely the look on his face turned priceless. If only she had her phone with her she would have captured him with this face._

 _"Are you shocked?" Aiyora asked him with a cheesy smile._

 _"As a matter of fact yes. I never thought you would have interest in these filthy stuff."_

 _"You don't watch porn?" her question came out directly._

 _Kaname coughed. "I have seen some of my friends watching them but I personally find them to be disturbing."_

 _Hearing that Aiyora placed a comforting hand over his arms and soothed him a little. Kaname looked at her action wondering if she was pitying him._

 _"Kaname, in that case you clearly are not watching the right kind of porn."_

 _"Nor do I have interest in doing so." Kaname defended himself rolling his eyes._

 _"In that case it's your loss." Aiyora continued to tease. "Hey why don't you watch it with me? I will show you some quality porn."_

 _This time the brunette male could not stop his jaw from dropping which resulted in Aiyora bursting out into a series of manic like laughter._

 _Kaname stood up from his chair and cleared his throat once. "Ahem...! I have some paper work to do. I would rather have them completed before we leave for grandma's house tomorrow. Have a good night!"_

 _"Cheers!" Aiyora chirped in her signature hyper voice sounding like a total teenager. Wait she is still a teenager. Real age seventeen and paper age eighteen. Kaname smiled and shook his head before leaving her behind to return to his personal office._

 _"If you need me I will be in my office."_

 _"Cheers!"_

 _"How immatured!" he found himself muttering under his breath._

 _Later that night Kaname did frequently check up on his wife. He did not enter in her room however he slightly opened her door and peeked in. The first time he did, he was surprised to see that she was actually watching those filthy movies. Next time he peeked the movie was set to pause at two girls playing with each others breasts. Kaname quickly darted his eyes from the television screen and found Aiyora talking on the phone. And from the way she sounded it was most likely Yuki. Then the next time Kaname decided to check up on her was when he was finished with his paperworks. He peeked into her room to find her movie playing but this time Aiyora was fast asleep. So he entered. First thing he did after that was switch off the television. Then covered her already shivering body under the warm duvet. Finally he placed a kiss over her head before making his way out of the room._

* * *

 _Trip to grandmother Shizuka's house turned out more interesting than Kaname has originally anticipated. What made the whole journey worth while was the glee of her face, that disbelief smile, that tight bone crushing embrace and let's not forget all the cooking she has done for her grandson._

 _It was indeed the first time Kaname discovered how much his grandmother loved him. All these time their mother kept both him and Yuki under this idea that she doesn't care about them since she never wanted her son Haruka to marry Juri. But now Kaname knows otherwise._

 _He watched from far as Aiyora assisted grandmother into the kitchen. Both the ladies were so lost trying best to put all effort into their cooking._

 _Kaname walked nearer to the kitchen to see if his ears could pick up on their conversation. It was indeed about him but nothing that interning caught his attention until he heard Aiyora say,_

 _"Will you teach me how to cook all of Kaname's favourite dishes grandmother?"_

 _"For sure my dear," Shizuka Kuran smiled. "You are so eager, it is quite cute to watch."_

 _"I just want to become a good wife to Kaname-san."_

 _And Shizuka burst into laughter. She practically exploded at the way Aiyora suddenly addressed her husband. Especially the way his name slipped her lips was absolutely adorable. Curiosity combined with excitement took the best turn in Kaname. He greeded for more, but sadly for Kaname the topic changed to food and for the next remaineder of hours in the kitchen all they talked about was food._

 _Again the next day Shizuka dragged Aiyora into the kitchen in order to teach her some more mouth watering dishes. Noticing that Kaname once again decided to pry into their conversation. This time Shizuka asked Aiyora questions that are not only intimate but could also be uncomfortable._

 _Shizuka wasn't the conservative type grandmother. She was more of those friendly open minded one. It was ironic to hear how she throw those questions right into Aiyora's face._

 _However the way Aiyora handled those questions with such ease that surely shocked Kaname. His ears perked up when Aiyora said to his grandmother that I want 5 children, 3 boys and 2 girls. Kaname could swear that his heart stopped. Although in the back of his head he is well aware that she is only speaking in a certain manner to make this marriage look normal. Still the question of what if remains. What if she really doesn't know what her heart desires? What if she really is no lesbian? What if it all changes? Only for him! Only for his love!_

 _Just like the night prior this night too the three of them shared a pleasant environment at the dinner table. Shizuka told them tales about her husband, Kaname's grandfather. How they met, got married etc etc. She also told them embarrassing stories of Yuki and especially Kaname's childhood._

 _Soon after dinner Kaname had to lock himself up in a secluded room due to a conference call with one of the overseas client. Hours later when he was finally done he came out to find that his grandmother has already gone to bed. And when asked for Aiyora one of the maids informed him she is taking a walk by the beach._

 _Kaname rushed towards the beach immediately. Although it's only minute walk from his grandmother's manor but still the fact that Aiyora is all alone by the beach this late at night terrified him. Kaname practically ran while his heart prayed for her to stay safe. Indeed his prayers were answered because when Kaname picked up her sight she laying down flat on her back atop the Sandy beach watching the starry night._

 _"You gave me quite a scare."_

 _"I'm sorry about that." She said not taking her eyes of the stars. Suddenly her voice appeared unusually calm and more vacant. Kaname on the other hand was able to note that right away. And that is more than enough reason for him to turn nervous._

 _By laying his body down Kaname joined Aiyora. He turned his head towards her and her eyes were still fixated on the stars. His eyes followed her gaze and he looked at the stars all the while trying to figure out what she has been watching so intensely?What is the matter? Did the old woman say anything to upset her? His stomach started to twist and turn in tension._

 _"Are you alright?" he finally dared to ask. When she did not reply he turned to look at her. His vision noted the glassy tears shining above her eyes._

 _"Aiyora what is the matter?" he gently grabbed her arm._

 _"Think I should go to bed, Good night Kaname." And just like that she got up, yanked her arm out of his grasp and walked away leaving him behind with all sorts of confusion._

 _Later in the night Kaname sneaked into Aiyora's chamber just to make sure she was alright and found her past out on the couch tightly clenching into the pendent hanging from her neck. Kaname freed the object out of her hand and took a good look at it. It's is one of those oval shaped ones that can be opened. Debating with his mind for a moment Kaname finally decided to open the object and just as he thought, it turned out to be a picture frames inside. Kaname took one good look at the picture. No doubt remained in his mind that it's her own picture. That brings out another important question why would Aiyora be holding onto her own picture like her life depends on it? Who on earth carries their own picture inside a pendant they were? Reminding himself he has tons of time to figure out Kaname picked up Aiyora from the couch, placed her onto the bed, tucked her under the blanket and kissed her forehead before making his exit from there by turning the lights off and closing the door behind._

* * *

 _The ride back to Kuran manor next morning turned out better than what Kaname expected. Aiyora's mood turned back to normal. As a matter of fact she appeared quite excited._

 _"So the next two days we live our life the Kaname way."_

 _Kaname was watching the trees as the car drove by however her voice immediately made him snap his head towards her._

 _"Are you sure?" he gave into the temptation and ran his hand over her head. "If you want we can do things your way."_

 _"There is no need for that." She just brushed his offer away. "It won't be fare that way."_

 _The next two days passed exactly Kaname Kuran way. Filled with luxury. The first night Kaname took Aiyora to dinner in the most fanciest five star restaurant in the city. From there he took her to one of the casinos owned by the Kuran family. There Aiyora was introduced to some of Kaname's high profile connections. There she very well acted out her role of portraying his wife. More like the trophy wife. She did not lack in single sector. She looked ravishing on the floor length red lace gown, hair done, makeup done to the point. She stayed close to him, almost all times her arms linked with his. She spoke to his guests politely maintaining proper English accent._

 _All in all Kaname Kuran felt proud of his wife. Not only that, in fact he was so mesmerized by her that throughout the entire night he could barely concentrate on anything but Aiyora._

 _After partying and socializing all night Kaname was expecting to spend his day sleeping. Unfortunately it didn't go as planned and his much desired sleep was disturbed when he was awakened by his wife._

 _When Aiyora asked him for his plans for the day she was expecting response like another glamorous evening sounded by spoilt-rich phony crowd. Dressing up like dolls, being the shows topper at the gala etc just like last night. However when Kaname Kuran opened his mouth and wish rolled out Aiyora was frozen to the ground._

 _"Has my words surprised you Aiyora?" Kaname asked leaning against the headboard chuckling lightly._

 _"Are you sure?" she wanted to confirm_

 _"Affirmative!" a proud smirk curled up his lips._

 _"Are you sure you want to spend the entire day here, at home?"_

 _"Yes...because I want to dedicate this day to you. I want to spend this entire day getting to know you Aiyora. We may not have a proper husband and wife relationship but at least give me a chance to know you and be a part of your life."_

 _Kaname took hold of both her hands but took only one towards his lips and placed a soft kiss on the knuckles._

 _"In that case...um..." She wanted to say something but somehow stopped and diverted the topic elsewhere. "You know Kaname... You seem like a good person," she leaned down to give him a soft kiss on the cheeks._

 _"Go fresh yourself up and come down, I have made breakfast for you."_

 _The whole day passed very differently than the previous one. They had breakfast together, they took a small walk by the garden, played with the dogs. At one point Kaname carefully took the chance and held her hand. He studied her reaction but found no negativity. She too held back his hand. And damn! He liked that feeling, no he loved that feeling. He absolutely adored the feeling of her small baby soft palm entwining with his. After a really long time his heart suddenly had the urge, a long forgotten urge to never let go._

 _Then suddenly he had change of mind including a change of plan._

 _"Aiyora?" he called her a bit awkwardly. "There is some place I wish to take you, um would you like-"_

 _"Off course, I will come."_

 _..._

 _"Oh my dear handsome Kaname!" the elderly woman in her mostly likely sixties came running out of her flowershop as Kaname led Aiyora towards it._

 _Aiyora watched with amused eyes as Kaname too rushed towards the lady and pulled her in for a tight embrace. It was a heart melting sight indeed. A smile tugged upon her lips without even her knowing._

 _"And who might this young lady be?" The older women looked over Kaname's shoulder and almost demand._

 _"Yoshi," Kaname pulled out of the woman's embrace and turned back looking at Aiyora who was awkwardly standing behind him._

 _"I want you to meet my wife, Aiyora."_

 _Aiyora's awkwardness doubled as the woman named Yoshi marched towards her. Scrutinizing her from head to toe with each step she took._

 _"Oh my! You have indeed found yourself a beautiful wife." The woman said cupping Aiyora's face between her palms._

 _"But it is such a tragedy that you will no longer buy flower from my shop anymore."_

 _It was just the simple statement but the fact that Kaname's face suddenly became all hard and stiff, that alerted Aiyora._

 _"I will still buy flower from your shop, I will buy for Aiyora." with that Kaname took out his wallet and handed some cash to the women. "Bring me my regular for the last time and bring out the best rose you have available."_

 _"Coming right ahead my boy!"_

 _The woman went inside her store and returned in a flash. Her right hand holding a single large fresh red rose. Her other hand had a small bouquet of consisting of white roses and lilies. Kaname took the rose first and did a through check making sure no thorns remained. Then called Aiyora and placed the rose on the side of her ear tucking it trough her hair._

 _"You look beautiful Ai..."_

 _Aiyora blushed a deep shade of red. Something that wasn't normal, since most times it irritated her when anyone but Yuki called her Ai. Yet this time she couldn't bring herself to warn him not to call him Ai._

 _..._

 _"Do you you want me to hold the flowers?"_

 _"No, thank you."_

 _A small pout formed at Aiyora's lips at his cold response. Here she is taking an attempt to make a conversation but he suddenly seems to have no interest at all. Then again something surely was off with the man, since leaving the flowershop Kaname has barely uttered a word. At first Aiyora thought maybe he was ignoring her but when his cell phone rang and didn't even bother to answer that got a little worried. It rang quite a few times actually but not even for once was he tempted to even check who was calling. It did not look very normal to Aiyora but she chose not to draw any conclusion until the finish line._

 _"Um...where are you taking me?"_

 _Kaname had his face looking straight as they walked hand in hand._

 _"I want you to meet someone."_

 _"I understand but where are we going to meet this someone?"_

 _"..." again no response._

 _Soon enough when Kaname took the turn Aiyora's eyes turned wide. After all she was being dragged towards a cemetery!?_

 _"Are you sure we are going the right direction?"_

 _"Positive!"_

 _Aiyora was left with no choice but to quietly follow his lead till they stopped in front of a particular grave. She watched him place the flowers over the grave._

 _"Miyaka...!" Aiyora snapped her head towards him hearing that name. "This us Aiyora my wife." Aiyora just awkwardly danced her head between her husband and the grave._

 _"I have finally moved on. This is going to be the last time I visit you. Rest in peace Miyaka."_

 _Aiyora then bent down on her knees, took out the rose that Kaname has previously placed on top of her ear and placed it onto the grave. She did not talk to the out loud to the grave like it's a living person however she did read out a little prayer for the departed soul. And then as her eyes scanned the writing on the grave stone Aiyora stood up stunned making the making the discovery that this Miyaka Tsukanami person died 15 years ago._

 _"Was she someone very special to you?" Aiyora asked._

 _"She meant the world to me..." Kaname turned around and started to walk away. "Let's go home."_

 _Aiyora did not blame him for his sudden mood swing. She totally understood his situation and gave him enough space to cool off. But as they were walking out Aiyora's eyes caught glimpse of something very odd._

 _The next three grave after Miyaka's one were tittles:_

 _Taka Tsukanami_  
 _Hikari Tsukanami_  
 _Mayumi Tsukanami_

 _All four of them have same surname? Died the same year? Same day? Aiyora's feet froze to the ground._

 _..._

 _"Yuki what kind of a person was Miyaka?"_

 _Aiyora brought up the topic with her lover that night while on the phone._

 _"Who the hell is this Miyaka?" Yuki charged back._

 _"Miyaka Tsukanami! Kaname's ex-grilfriend."_

 _"What ex-girlfriend? Kaname never had anyone woman in his life with name."_

 _"Yuki, he did. In fact he took me to her grave today."_

 _"That woman is dead?"_

 _"She died about fifteen years ago!"_

 _"Fifteen years ago onii-san himself was sixteen. Oh wait…I was way too young that time that's why probably I don't remember. Anyways can we finally forget about him and talk about ourselves? Now tell me how much are you missing me?" Yuki drove the topic elsewhere and Aiyora sensed Yuki's possessive side taking over therefore she too decided to go with the flow._

 _Later that night:_

 _Kaname Kuran basically stayed in his room all day since their return from the unexpected trip. His mind has somehow been quite airy since then. Not quite sure how to exactly point out how he has been feeling. He read books, tried to play chess and even watched television basically surfing through the channels. But nothing seemed to set in his mind. Deep down he knows he should not have gone there today it was a bad idea. And now it's haunting him to the core and even before he realized it brought up some unwanted memories._

 _ **"I love you Miyaka-sensei."**_

 _ **Sixteen year old young Kaname Kuran got on his knees on the faculty office in front of the beautiful red haired green eyes female who happens to be the head of English department in Cross Academy. ON his one hand was a bouquet of flower consisting of white roses and lillies and other hand was wrapped box with expensive gift inside. The female looked around and saw how all the eyes of the other faculty members were watching this scene unfold. She did what should have done the very long time ago.**_

 _ **"Go to your class Kuran!"**_

 _ **"Miyaka-sensei!?"**_

 _ **"It's Tsukanami-sensei to you now leave. GO!"**_

 _ **He listened to her command but did leave the flower and present behind. Being well aware of how much she wanted it, craved it but could not show it before all others.**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **"Are you mad at me?"**_

 _ **Kaname Kuran turned hearing that soft melodic voice.**_

 _ **"I cannot even if I want to be." He answered focusing his attention back to the scenery before him. "But I was not right of you to insult me this way before everyone."**_

 _ **"Your actions could have cost me my job Kaname. You do know that I will be in serious trouble if anyone finds out about the true nature of our relationship."**_

 _ **The young brunette felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind and couldn't help but smile when her head rested on his shoulder. He may be the younger one but she was the shorter.**_

 _ **"I must warn you that Takuma is nearby, and so is Ruka and Akatsuki."**_

 _ **"Kaname, I told you not to take that bitches name in front of me."**_

 _ **"I apologize…but you should know that it is only you that I desire."**_

 _ **"I know. But I have the right to feel jealous too. After all she is so young and beautiful whereas I on the other hand will be turning 28 next year."**_

 _ **Kaname finally turned this time to completely face her. Her cupped her face and gave a quick peck on her lips.**_

 _ **"My parents are away on a business trip and Yuki goes to bed by eight. So I was wondering if I should send a car for you?"**_

 _ **"In that case I shall come wearing red tonight, your favourite color."**_

 _ **"I would love that."**_

 _ **"KANAME?"**_

 _ **The lovers turned hearing a third voice nearing and saw Takuma running towards them. Kaname acted fast by moving away quickly and which created a decent distance between them.**_

 _ **"The car will pick you up at nine." He informed her before walking.**_

 _ **"Kaname wait," he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Can we make love in your parents' bedroom since they aren't here? I mean it was always my desire to sleep on a large bed."**_

 _ **"You're wish is my mind command…Miyaka."**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **"What are you looking at?" the red head woman whined leaning closer to her young brunette lover as they lay under the thick duvet after all the ordeals of their passion.**_

 _ **"You sleeping face bring peace into my heart." the woman opened her eyes at his words. "You are so beautiful that its unreal." He kissed her on the lips passionately and she kissed him back with equal amount of passion and lust before suddenly climbing atop him. Kaame closed his eyes in bliss knowing what is on its way as his beloved trailed soft teasing down his chest to his stomach and downwards and downwards till she found her treasure.**_

 _ **"Ah…!"**_

 _ **A soft moan escaped his mouth and his grasped fistful amount of her hair and it wasn't long until they followed the path that led so immense pleasure and this time did not stop until the whole night was over.**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **He took her out on a date. They were seated at a posh restaurant and nobody really knows them here thus there is no prefect place than this to spill the news. But stopped thinking if this is even a good time? After all he is not even eighteen. Is there even any hope.**_

 _ **"What is the matter?" Kaname asked cutting his own stake. "Is the food not good? Would you prefer to go elsewhere?" he is also so concerned. She adored this trait of his. He may be only sixteen but behaved way more matured than his age.**_

 _ **"I am pregnant." She finally declared and waited for his reaction.**_

 _ **He blinked once, twice, thrice and then asked her if she was joking.**_

 _ **"Here," she handed him her pregnancy test kit. "But don't worry I'm planning to get an abortion. I've already made an appointment with the doctor."**_

 _ **"But I want you to have the child. I want to marry you. If I had a ring with me I would have proposed you right here. But do not lose hope I give you my word next time you see me I will come with a ring and asked you to marry me."**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **"…Miyaka Tsukanami will you marry me?" Kaname proposed getting down on his knees with the black velvet box on his hand which once opened revealed the large rare blue diamond ring inside.**_

 _ **Miyaka who held her door only managed to blink her eyes. She blinked once, twice, thrice. He understood the timing may be odd but then it is not that late at night. Only 12 O'clock. So why was she so surprised? Was she not happy? Did she not like the ring?**_

 _ **"Are you not happy? Did you not like the ring? It's my grandmother's. I stole it from her hand."**_

 _ **The frown on her face deepened and that stopped Kaname's beating heart. His tension only grew further once she came outside closing the door behind her.**_

 _ **"What is the matter Miyaka?"**_

 _ **"It's Tsukanami-sensei Kaname." His eyes showed his shock.**_

 _ **"You see Kaname…um…things between us would have never worked. We are two different people and most important thing is that by the time you become a real man I will be old. Really old. You will not like me anymore. This may sound harsh but it is the reality. But at time you will most likely leave me for a very young woman. And I don't know whether I will be able to take that."**_

 _ **"I will never do that to you."**_

 _ **"How can you guarantee that?" he demanded crossing her arms before her chest.**_

 _ **"I can guarantee that because I love you. My love for you is real."**_

 _ **"It is not love, just a little time that we shared together. I was vulnerable and needed comfort and you are just a rich kid who needed a conquest."**_

 _ **"I love you!"**_

 _ **"Kaname what you want is not possible. Even your parents will not accept."**_

 _ **"I love you Miyaka."**_

 _ **"This cannot happen in few years you will most likely date one of my daughters."**_

 _ **"I love you."**_

 _ **"Kaname listen to me carefully. My husband Taka and I got back. We are having a fresh start. So for the betterment of our future and our family I aborted the child."**_

 _ **This time Kaname lost all his cool and calm composure and screamed.**_

 _ **"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU MIYAKA-"**_

 _ **Her hard slap fixed him.**_

 _ **"Get. Out." She punctuated each word. "Leave before I call the police."**_

 _ **"Miyaka-"**_

 _ **"Get out or else I will call the police right now!"**_

 _ **"Miyaka I-"**_

 _ **"Kaname!"**_

 _ **"** Kaname! Kaname! Kaname!"_

 _The brunette opened his eyes with loud gasp to find Aiyora practically shaking him with all her strength. Looking around he realized he passed out on the sofa. While Aiyora on the other hand continued to clean the mess he created on the coffee table._

 _"You gave us all quite a scare." Aiyora added counting the number of empty liquor bottle. "How much did you drink? And what is this?" She held out the small transparent plastic bag with crushed white powders in them._

 _Kaname quickly rubbed under his nose and snatched the packet from her hand._

 _"Do you do drugs?"_

 _"No, but occasionally I use cocaine."_

 _Aiyora already pale face turned ghostly white. He could see that she was debating on how to react._

 _"Now that you know do you see me with different eye?" Kaname questioned playing with the packet of drugs in his hand._

 _"Not exactly but I am curious to know why you do so? Are you addicted to it?"_

 _"Addicted is not the right word," Aiyora saw how he was hesitating on whether or not to tell her. She remained quiet knowing its best no to pressure. However her eyes didn't move from his form. She was quite clear on the fact that she demanded some sort of answer._

 _"…I use it to keep balance in my head."_

 _He watched how her hand rubbed around his arm trying to soothe him. Such a small gesture yet it moved him inside._

 _"I am not going to ask you what but I can understand that it is something deep for which you need help of drug. But if ever you wish to talk about it…I will always be there to listen."_

 _His heart thumped and jaw dropped. He is not even sure what caused. It is her words._

 _Recovering from his surprise he asked. "In case if I decided to share my worries with you what sort of help would you offer me?"_

 _"You know when I was little every night I cried for my mother and my father used to hold my tightly in her arms till I would stop. And when I stopped he always rewarded me with a kiss."_

 _"Do you plan to use the same kind of treatment on me?" Kaname asked quirking his eyebrow._

 _"Yes, a bone crushing hug and a deep loving kiss. And trust me that is all a person needs to forget all his worries."_

 _"Demonstrate." He almost commanded._

 _And Aiyora almost threw both her hands around him pulling him in for a bone crushing hug. Then she leaned up to place a deep kiss over his forehead._

 _"May a kiss on the lips would have been nicer." He flirtatiously added._

 _"You are one of those duffers too!" Aiyora made stupid faces. "Just like your sister."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I have a weird theory. I find kiss on the lips plain lusty. It lacks intimacy. But kiss on the forehead comes with love, deep affection, and desire. I don't know about others but for me a kiss on the forehead is very intimate. Anyways I have talked a lot. Yuki often tells me that I am all talk and no action…"_

 _Aiyora stood up still blabbering._

 _"So I am going to take my leave now while you fresh up and we start the day Aiyora's way. Now please don't waste more time. Go to the bathroom and- what ah?"_

 _Aiyora was walking away when she felt a grasp on her wrist from the back she turned to ask what only to be pulled back onto the couch._

 _"Aiyora," he cupped her face._

 _"I'm not sure how our relationship will be but here is how I am going to start my day from now on," he placed a deep kiss upon her forehead exactly the way she did._

 _"Then I too must follow the tradition. Kaname I will also start my day from now on the very same way."_

 _And for the second time that day she leaned up and kissed him on the fore head._

 _"Now tell what is it that you wish to do today?"_

 _"Go to the Zoo!"_

 _The smile that Kaname had on his face dropped. After all it was indeed an odd wish. So even though he didn't want to ask but couldn't even keep the words inside. After all she could have asked for anything but she asked for…_

 _"Why Zoo?"_

 _"I have some weird monkey fetish. I need to see them every month…" with that Aiyora started her tales regarding her obsession towards monkey._

* * *

 **a.n. Thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

 ** _ten years earlier:_**

 _Changes happen fast, real fast. Sometimes the speed of it is so rapid that even before one can realize it's already done. Similar turn took within the life of lovers turned sisters' in law Yuki and Aiyora._

 _By the time Yuki returned from her camping with the students a lot of unintentional changes happened at the Kuran manor. The strangest thing about these changes were that she could sense them but not exactly pin point on the source of it. A situation like this is no less than a nightmare. Only thing that her eyes picked up from this entire scenario is the growing closeness between her lover and brother. Both of whom now happens to be husband and wife to each other._

 _Kaname and Aiyora growing friendship bothered her. Especially since she couldn't find the root of their connection. Yuki has known them both for a very long time and she is more than sure that the two of them barely has anything in common. Now the more she sees the more confused she gets._

 _It's not like the two of them are stripping down and fucking each other. No it's nothing like that, not even close. But certain things like every day after going to office Kaname calls Aiyora on her cell phone with an hour and then they talk for over two three hours. Days when Kaname is busy conversation is cut short but he calls her again around in the afternoon. These phone conversations are about the most random things. Sometimes Aiyora would talk in Yuki's presence without a care but there are also times when she would hide in a secluded place and whisper over the phone. These long hours of phone conversation aren't the only troubling part. Aiyora has even started to tell everything to Kaname. Like everything that goes on in the house when he isn't there. Like what mother's says, maids are doing, who is slacking, who is giving her attitude etc. Once Yuki ever overhead Aiyora sharing intimate details of their relationship to Kaname and with this Yuki's concern grew._

 _Common questions like whyis this happening? What started this bond between them? And howdo I stop this? Has been in her head constantly. But unfortunately nothing led her to a proper answered and that frustrated her beyond measure._

 _"Was the trip that bad?"_

 _Yuki Kuran snapped out of her zone hearing that all familiar voice. She turned towards the bathroom door to see Aiyora leaning against its entrance. Her hands were occupied with tying up her hair in a tight bun over her head. Then she proceeded to undress herself and joined her in the tub._

 _"Yuki?" she got closer to cup her lover's concerned face. "What is the matter?"_

 _"It's nothing, just work related issues-"_

 _"Speaking of work, what time is it?" she abruptly cut Yuki off._

 _Looking at the screen of her phone Yuki answered "8.23 am to be exact."_

 _"Oh no!" Aiyora practically jumped up. "Damn it." She started to rinse all the soapy foams of her body. Yuki wondered why the sudden rush. She was going to ask however Aiyora decided to spill the beans on her own._

 _"Damn it! How could I forgot this? Kaname is supposed to have a very important meeting in the morning. He will leave by 9 o clock sharp. And here I am fooling around."_

 _After washing all the forms away Aiyora jumped out of the tub and started to rub herself in the most odd vigorous manner before jumping into her clothes. Yuki observes her for a while before finally getting out of the tub herself and wrapping both her arms around Aiyora's waist tightly._

 _"Yuki what's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing." She decided to shower the younger female's neck with hot opened mouthed kisses._

 _"Yuki please..." Aiyora gasped when the other female nibbled into the crook of her neck. At this reaction feeling encouraged Yuki deepened her actions with kiss, lick and nips._

 _"Yuki please don't... No...not now...Wait..." Yuki chose to ignore her protest._

 _"Yuki not Now!" Suddenly the outburst shocked Yuki making her not only stop but also made her grip on her waist lose and taking this chance Aiyora decided breakfree and run out of the bathroom while on her way promising to return soon._

* * *

 _Yuki's already dying mood was further damaged by Aiyora rejection. This isn't the first time this has happened. It is the continuous effect that is making matter worse._

 _These newly formed habits of Aiyora has started to bother Yuki. She is taking her wifely duty towards Kaname very seriously. Which Yuki cannot find a proper reason for doing so. Right after return the changes were good enough to irk her nerves. But she wanted to give it some thinking they would lessen however it only seemed to have taken different turn. It's been almost four month Aiyora became a real damn house wife. Her own schedule now revolves around Kaname. At night she goes to bed almost around the same time as he does so that she can wake up around the same time as his or earlier to make his breakfast, prepare bath and making sure his clothes are ready and she sticks to him like glue till he climbs into the car and head for office._

 _And what does she do for Yuki? Nothing…because soon as her husband is gone Aiyora too locks herself into her room for a two three hour long nap._

 _This morning Yuki actually woke up Aiyora's voice. Her thumped and she leaped out of her bed right away thinking if everything as okay or did she get into some sort of argument with her mother._

 _Yuki opened her door and stepped out to find Aiyora scolding one of the maids for not properly ironing Kaname's shirt. When done with the maids she rushed towards her husband's room. Not even taking a single glance towards her direction. And who knows what came over Yuki's mind that at that moment Yuki decided to follow her beloved._

 _The door to Kaname's room wasn't locked. Maybe she forgot to do so. Carefully holding the handle making sure to make no noise Yuki twisted the knob and gaped the a little bit so that she could peek in._

 _By peeking in the first shocking discovery that Yuki made was seeing her brother standing beside the dresser with a black towel wrapped covered around his hips reaching till his knees. The strands of his hair still wet, was sticking to the side of his face. Mostly likely he just stepped out after bath._

 _But Kaname in just a towel!? What the hell?_

 _Though he was inside the walls of his room but still that was very much unlike his nature. Despite having a fantastic physique Kaname never showed off instead preferred to stay under clothes. Like he never walked the house shirtless or never had the buttons fully undone. The most he did was keep few buttons open to reveal enough of his toned chest. And now that person is out of the bathroom with nothing but towels._

 _"Pick one Kaname."_

 _"Aiyora I'm going to be late..."_

 _Plus he isn't alone in the room Aiyora is there too. Yuki totally forgot about that until she saw her form coming out of his closet holding two shirts. Both continued to argue deciding on what he was going to wear. Finally Aiyora was the one who won and sent Kaname into the bathroom to change while she prepared his tea and made the breakfast placed on the table ready._

 _For Yuki who was the audience outside to her it all seemed like some sort of romance soap-opera._

 _Kaname comes out all dressed and leans over Aiyora while she was busy making his tea._

 _"Here," she hands him a buttered toast but she refuses. "I'm running shot of time Aiyora. Only tea will do today." But who said Aiyora was going to listen. She takes it upon herself to feed him breakfast._

 _Yuki tightens her grip on the knob. The sight of Kaname's tongue butter of Aiyora's finger and the way he takes them into his mouth while she was feeding him…the scene does not sit well within Yuki. Her heart tightens, a subtle ache taking over it._

 _At this point she really doesn't know what is going on. With every passing day Kaname and Aiyora are growing closer. He openly flirts with her and she…well Yuki cannot even read her. Is Aiyora feeling the same way? Is she going to change herself for him?_

 _Hearing their footsteps Yuki quickly hides in a safe corner and watches them walk out. Aiyora was right behind him holding the briefcase. What a wife! As the couple reached the main entrance Seiran was waiting for them there. Aiyora hands Seira the briefcase and she climbs into the car._

 _"Is there anything you want me to bring for you on my way back Ai?" Yuki's mouth parted in shock, he just called her 'Ai' and she didn't protest._

 _"No…thank you, just come home soon if possible."_

 _"Off course... Anything else?"_

 _"Father invited the three of us for dinner. So I was wondering if you would like to go?"_

 _"Silly girl!" he pinched her nose and then cupped her face. "Your father is my father. And you think if your father wants us for dinner I will say no? Never. So be ready by 7 o clock, both you and Yuki I will pick you up. Till then have a good day." With that he placed a deep kiss upon her forehead and after that he bent down so that she could easily return the favour and she did. She too kissed him back deeply._

* * *

 _That evening Aiyora made sure to push Yuki enough that she too was ready by seven sharp, for the dinner at the headmaster's place. Yuki basically didn't have much intention to go mainly because too much of Kaname –Aiyora and their so called adorable friend ship was making her sick to her stomach. But when Zero messaged her asking if she will be there tonight at headmaster's house Yuki agreed right away. However she kept that little detail from Aiyora allowing her to think it is her persistency which is the result of Yuki going._

 _"Are you ready yet?" Aiyora asked bursting through her door._

 _"I am."_

 _Aiyora eyed her from head to toe and her facial expression clearly told Yuki that she was not impressed. But Yuki didn't care. This is who she is and not going to change for anyone._

 _"Is something wrong with the way I dressed?" Yuki asked openly challenging her._

 _"No." she almost said through gritted teeth. "But-"_

 _"Yuki Ai…are you both ready?" it was Kaname's voice from downstairs that cut Aiyora off and initially stop the fight which might have started if they have stayed a moment longer._

 _"Kaname…!" Aiyora ran down the stairs and Yuki walked behind her following. Kaname was standing by the entrance waiting for them. He did not even bother to take off his coat. Yuki noted the small flower bouquet and box of chocolate in his hand._

 _"Who is this for?" Aiyora asked with a childish pout placing both her hands over her hips and he lowly chuckled before whispering out loudly enough for both of them to hear._

 _"For a beautiful young lady whose smile lightens up my whole world."_

 _"And who is that?" Aiyora asked carrying on with the game._

 _"It's You!" Yuki cut in with a harsh voice. It made both Kaname and Aiyora turn towards her. The grin from both their faces turned to frown. The moment surely died and it left the trio with no option but to slowly get into the car. The whole journey to Aiyora's father's house was a quiet one. Inside the car was a tensed silence that neither of the three dared to break._

 _Although after reaching the Cross house the tension seemed to diffuse a little but if one were to closely observe they would see that it was only Kaien Cross, Kaname Kuran, Zero Kiryu and his twin Ichiru Kiryu were the only ones talking. Yuki and Aiyora barely joined the conversation and haven't even spoken a word. Though Aiyora put up some effort to try to talk to Yuki indirectly but Yuki simply cut her off by not giving any answer._

 _After dinner it was Aiyora who collected all the plates and went into the kitchen. Entering the kitchen she was a little startled to find Yuki already washing her own dishes._

 _"I can do that for you Yuki."_

 _"Save it." Yuki snapped. "it will make your soft hands dry and that will upset your husband."_

 _Placing the plates she was holding on top of the counter Aiyora went towards the sink near Yuki._

 _"What is the matter with you? Do you realize that you are distancing yourself from me every day? Why are you doing this? Yuki do you not understand what action causes upon me?"_

 _"Oh so now it all my fault." Yuki snarled._

 _"Yes it is."_

 _"You bitch!" Yuki cursed. "You spend all your time with Kaname and now you accuse me of distancing myself from you? Your audacity truly surprises me. Bravo Kaname has indeed taught you his mind games in short period of time!"_

 _"So you are jealous of my friend ship with Kaname correct?"_

 _"…" Yuki doesn't answer only clenches her jaw because it is partly the truth._

 _"You can have a male friend but I cannot." Aiyora pointed out. "What about the fact that you go out of your way for the silver haired clown."_

 _"He has a name. It's Zero Kiryu utter it respect." Yuki spat._

 _"Kaname is also your older brother utter his name with respect." Aiyora yelled back. Which was sort of irrational. Her voice came out so loud that Yuki is sure that the men outside heard them but for some reason no one decided to interfere._

 _"Aiyora please do not cause a scene here." Being the older one one Yuki decided to be mature and cut the fight for now. She did not want to waste the wonderful evening headmaster Cross has arranged for them._

 _"Yuki, I hate the fact that you are doubting me. That too with Kaname? I mean I may call him husband sometimes but never mean it. He is only a friend nothing more. To be honest I look upto him as a brother. I respect him and am grateful for everything that he has done for us. I adore him but do not love him the way I love you. Plus he is a man…how can I desire a man. Its not even in y system."_

 _Yuki pulled the younger girl into a tight embrace. And bent down to speak into her in a low voice._

 _"Ai…I'm concern for you, for us."_

 _"But why?"_

 _"Do not ask me now for I do not have any solid evidence in my hand but please listen to me carefully. Keep your distance with Kaname. Do not give him false hope or don't let him get any wrong idea under any circumstances. Aiyora let me just tell you this much don't make him want you….don't give him the chance to desire you…keep up your worst appearance in front of him."_

 _"Yuki you are scarring me."_

 _"There is nothing to be scared do what you are doing and just keep him within the boundaries. Always hammer it into his head that you are him can never be together. Is that clear Ai?"_

 _"Yes…" she whispered and captured the older female's lips in a deep kiss pushing her towards the wall. Soon the two female became so engrossed that neither of them noticed the dark predatory eyes watching them from a far with heated narrow eyed gaze._

 _"Kaname?"_

 _The dark haired male quickly turned his head upon hearing the family voice that belonged to Ichiru Kiryu, the other Kiryu that was close to him._

 **a.n. thank you all for hope you guys enjoyed.**


End file.
